Rose of Solitude
by Shattered Apocalypse
Summary: Her eyes widened as she read the letter. He, Kaname Kuran, was going to attend Cross Academy as the President of the Night Class. She shuddered. He, after 12 years, was coming back. Her brother. The man that left her all alone with but a single rose.
1. First Night: Let Him In

**Warning: **AU and, well, a bit OOC. Especially Yuuki.

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim. I don't own.

For those that have read **Useless**: No, I have not been updating cause I'm lazy. In fact, I'm working on it. I just have a very crazy life right now. It should calm down after the 21st for like, three days. Then I'm back to crazy. So please be patient.

* * *

><p><strong><span>First Night: Let Him In<span>**

The wind blew harshly, slicing like a blade at the upcoming winter. The snow had fallen in pure white flakes, innocent as they collapsed on the ground in heaps of microscopic art. The season was but a few days ahead, and many were merry.

The group of many did not include the President of the Night Class.

She sat still behind her beautifully carved wooden desk, in her personal office, doing paperwork and looking through files and documents that were, according to both the school and the Council, in need of her attention.

A long evening spent reading and writing and handling affairs with others. She was not even slightly enlightened by the approach of her most favorite season, too absorbed in making everything perfect.

The Princess knew that the man stood poised and dignified at the other side of the door. She would let him in when she wished.

It was not a long wait. "Come in, Akatsuki." Her voice was even; emotionless, yet somehow pure even as power rolled down her tongue.

She was, of course, a Pureblood. She was filled with undying superiority.

The man – Akatsuki – strode in, long legs elegant as they walked across the carpet floor to their owner's mistress. He was a gorgeous creature with short wavy hair colored a light orange, and deep amber eyes. He possessed inhumane beauty - graceful, somewhat articulated cheekbones, slightly tanned skin, and eyes that seemed to glow in sadness - something that made girls swoon. He had a muscular build and was the tallest of the 'gang'. He was loyal, and for that he was often trusted the most.

Akatsuki bowed and extended his occupied hand. "The Chairman has a letter for you, Yuuki-sama."

She grabbed the letter with her manicured fingers, slowly, as if unsure about the contents which her 'uncle' placed inside. She opened the envelope in which it was placed, and carefully unfolded several papers.

The clock ticked ferociously, every turn of the arrows beating at her head, making her pulse rise.

Her eyes widened as she read the letter. She fought for control with her seething hatred, knowing fully well what would happen if she was to loose her tranquility. "Call for Hanabusa."

Akatsuki Kain left to inform his cousin that their leader wanted him. Barely five minutes passed as Hanabusa Aidou knocked on the door to the Princess' door. "Come in" was heard, along with a barely audible sigh, showing clearly that the Kuran was displeased.

The outgoing eighteen-year-old walked in, his golden blond hair messy, his sky blue eyes for once serious. He was exquisite, as his cousin, although not quite as tall.

His mere presence put her at temporary ease.

"You needed me, Yuuki-sama?" One could hear the curiosity that etched itself into his words.

She asked for him out of impulse, needing some sort of distraction and a remedy for her anger. "Come here, Aidou." She waved for him to come close to her. Close enough for them to feel each others' warmth. He caressed her cheek.

"Come, come." She basked into his touch, needy for his comfort.

"You're... frustrated." He noticed this and began to take off her white jacket. "Please sit backwards on the chair." He changed the direction the chair faced and gently pushed her into the seat. He began with a soothing massage, tenderly ridding her back of the knots that had formed from days of overwork.

She'd kill him if anyone found out just how much she truly needed his tenderness. He'd kill himself if he was ever replaced.

The Kuran sighed in fulfillment before picking up the letter.

_Dearest Yuuki,_

_I write this to you not as a dad or uncle that has raised you for the past twelve years. I write this as your Headmaster, or as everyone seems to call me now, your Chairman._

_This letter is quite short. I have attached a copy of the record of a new student that will transfer into the Night Class tomorrow. I have a feeling you should know of his change in schools first. It would be unfair if you were ignorant tomorrow when this student sets foot in Cross Academy._

_I must inform you of two things:_

_I know you will not want him in your class. At all. You have the full right to accept this student. You also have the right to deny entrance to this student. You are, after all, the one who controls the Night Class. Please, Yuuki, please seriously think about it. I know you sometimes make rash decisions based upon your feelings._

_I also wish for you to know that he will not be a regular student in the Night Class. He will replace you as the President of your Class. You will be his Vice. I suppose that leaves Ichijou with nothing? You guys figure it out in a way that makes you comfortable._

_Please look at the transfer student's papers. If you accept him, I do hope you two get along... accommodatingly._

_Sincerely, the Headmaster._

_P.S. Please call me 'daddy'!_

She laughed bitterly at the Chairman's sense of humor and looked through the transfer papers a second time. Kaname Kuran, they read at the top.

She did not want this man to step a foot near her.

He, Kaname Kuran, was going to attend Cross Academy as the President of the Night Class. She shuddered.

He, after 12 years, was coming back. Her brother.

The man that left her all alone with but a single rose.

"Yuuki-sama?"

She looked outside through the window.

The Pureblood Princess remained vexed as sakura petals danced with the wind.

* * *

><p><em>Please leave a message after the beep. * Beep *<em>

"Chairman? Let him in."

* * *

><p>I just wrote an AidouXYuuki moment! XD! Don't kill me. Please. There will be plenty dramatic YuukiXKaname love scenes going on. And if you laughed at that part... well, I guess you had a reason to? I mean, it DID end up plain cheesy.<p>

I hope you enjoyed. This is going to be the shortest chapter in the story. Seriously. Please review if you want me to continue!~


	2. Second Night: Your Fiancé

Thank you all!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Second Night: Your Fiancé<span>**

It was a cold, spiteful night that froze the earth beneath them into unbreakable ice. Harsh and bitter the snow was, as it continuously fell from the sky, staining the frozen ground with a pure, soft white.

It was so innocent, the Kuran Princess was sickened.

She stalked the hall, graceful and elegant in her Night Class attire. Her thick, luscious hair cascaded down her back in layers, like the most beautiful chocolate waterfall. Although her hair was mostly loose, parts were braided from the top of her head down to her thigh, where her hair ended. Her bangs were wild on the right side of her face, but they only served to make her appear even more untouchable, even more... ravishing.

Her eyes held authority as she set her pace a bit slower. Enticing, entrancing orbs of the most fascinating mix of blood-red and dark chocolate, they were.

She put herself to a halt, rigid in place.

Hanabusa was to her right; he stopped.

The one to her left stopped movement as well. She was tall, sophisticated, with hair the color of a pale tan, and eyes that were a complex, dark almond shade. She held a haughty, yet ladylike appearance. Traces of boredom were carried in her orbs, but of course there was more than what the naked eye could possibly see.

Kuran Yuuki moved her head to lock eyes with Hanabusa Aidou, and held out her hand, which grasped her books, a binder, and several other school necessities. "Hold these for me, would you, Aidou?" Her question seeming like a demand; an order.

The one addressed took them without so much as a whine, happy that he could serve, and the small group of three began moving again.

"Yuuki-sama!" The gorgeous beauty behind her mistress called out.

Yuuki turned sideways, casting a glance at the woman. "Hmm?" she asked, somewhat amused, "What is it, Ruka-chan?"

The former gulped. "No, nothing. I apologize."

"No need to be shy, Ruka. You can ask me for anything you need." And with that she turned to the front and continued to walk, enchanting the many whose eyes were set on her petite figure.

* * *

><p>The time was coming, slowly, but surely. It pounded at her head in agonizing, repetitious beats, sucking the will out of her.<p>

She leaned against a hueless wall, eyes glued to a book she didn't even know the name of, with a desperate attempt to control herself.

Aidou was to her right once again while Souen Ruka had gone to Kain's side.

The man entered not a second after Yuuki whispered incoherent words into the left ear of Hanabusa. The intriguing newbie marched to the front of the class, garbed in the Night Class uniform, tall, handsome, to-die-for.

He resembled their father.

"He is the new Night Class student," the teacher coughed out. His mere words set the class in turmoil.

Why was a new student suddenly transferring in?

"He will act as your new Night Class President."

Shock ran through everyone, and they started murmuring amongst each other.

"But – But Yuuki-sama..." Rima, a breathtaking model, sat dumbfound, her peach colored pigtails flying around, her electric, royal blue eyes staring widely at the princess.

Her counterpart, Shiki Senri, who had a divine mess of purple-pink hair and amethyst eyes, sat next to her, speechless and for once showing some emotion.

Most did not dare to shout against such blasphemy... Ruka and Aidou were not among the many.

"Yuuki-sama! You've been our President for the longest time! I will not take this man as my superior!" The Souen pointed at the dark, handsome figure in distaste.

Aidou backed her up in his own ways. "How dare you transfer in and take Yuuki-sama's place! Who do you think you are!" He barked at the student.

The figure stared at the blonde, and then moved his eyes to look at the other Pureblood in the room. Amusement, seen as a challenge by Yuuki.

"_Silence,_" she ordered, letting her aura slip through her control to show just how much more power she held than them.

Everyone held their tongues, terrified.

"Listen."

They followed the simple order.

"I shall be the Vice President for the class. He will be your new Class President. You _will _follow his orders. Anyone who does not will be punished."

She walked her way to Ruka and touched the woman's chin. "Be more careful with your words next time, Ruka-chan... _Do you understand me?_" Ruka bit her lip and quickly nodded. "What a good girl you are." The princess twisted and twirled the Souen's naturally wavy hair before leaving the noble.

She stepped towards Aidou and slapped him – hard – across his face. "You _will _be respectful to your superiors. _Watch what you say._"

Next, she addressed the class. "Your new President had yet to make an introduction. I shall introduce him in his place. He is Kaname Kuran, head to the Pureblood throne. He is my brother." She stepped down from her place and walked to the door.

"Don't forget, dearest Yuuki, that I am also your _fiancé_." He turned and cocked his head, laughter in his eyes and a haughty smile gracing his perfect lips.

The Kuran Princess slammed the classroom door, all the while glass flew in sharp shards, and the Night Class was in a painfully monotonous wreck.

* * *

><p>She walked ferociously, eyes slit halfway in loathing. The moon was a light, charming waxing crescent. The stars shone brightly through the grand, ancient-looking brick window.<p>

The woman stopped.

She proceeded to cup her gentle face with her hands. Her back was bent as she sobbed and sobbed.

The humiliation was a load to bear.

She wept some more.

Her pride was wounded.

And she screamed in horrific agony before whimpering once more.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kuran?"

* * *

><p>Hello there. Here is <strong><span>Shattered Apocalypse<span>**, gracing you with the next chapter of this very dramatic story called **Rose of Solitude**. Fail, I could not make this any longer!

Anyways – please review!


	3. Third Night: His Blood

...Maybe I should've made a Zero reference for the bottom note. Oh well.

I also want to mention that there's a reason Yuuki is all OOC. Kaname's on his own for now, though... So...

Thanks for everything! You people make my day.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Third Night: His Blood<span>**

She quickly wiped away the cascading tears and put upon her face a tranquil, emotionless façade. The wind danced outside, where animals were heard singing their nightly tunes.

The woman fixed her posture, dusted off invisible specks of dirt and stared at the man who so rudely called her out.

He was big in height, lean yet muscular. Long fallen hair of silver silk, and deep eyes of lavender. He was pale – too pale – for a healthy eighteen year old who belonged to the Day Class.

Then again, she mused with an inward smirk, it wasn't as if he were _human. _No, he was _far _from _human_.

He bore the Hunter's Seal on the left side of his excruciatingly tempting neck (Yuuki mildly wondered what his blood would taste like as she unconsciously licked her lips). It started out as two pairs of parallel lines intersecting with each other to make a perfect square. Four simple daggers followed – one in each gap formed. And then, to end the simple yet complex design, hexagons that had spikes on their outer edges were connected to the angles formed by the original four lines. Three silver earrings hung off the top of the man's left ear, whilst only two were on the bottom of his right.

Beautiful. Deadly.

"Hello, Zero-kun."

The man, Zero, sneered at the Kuran's attempt at being nice. "I hadn't known we were on first name bases here."

"The Chairman asked me to address you with your given name," she hissed at his disrespect. "You know... So that you could finally call someone a friend."

"Tch." The silver-head took out a gun from his Day Class jacket and pointed it at the princess. "I would never associate with you _leeches_."

She did not blink as she smacked away his Hunter weapon, careful to not get burned by its magic. "Now now, Zero-kun. We _both_ know who will be at fault if you shoot me, an innocent vampire, with the Bloody Rose."

"Innocent my _ass_, you monster." But he had backed off after his insult and proceeded to put his gun back in its place.

The Kuran Princess, maddened, stepped so close to him so that she was only about a centimeter away from his body. Her left hand crawled up his chest; her nails dug into his muscles. For she lacked in height, she lengthened her neck to get as close to him as possible. "Careful, Zero-kun," she whispered in his ear.

Shivers crawled up his spine.

"I'd choose my words wisely if I were a Level E in front of pure-breed."

She fluidly moved away from him, her hair dancing close to his face before joining her. With her back turned to him, and her head somewhat cocked over her shoulder, she smiled brilliantly before hitting him with one last blow. "Then again... It's no surprise that Level Es have absolutely no manners."

Yuuki walked away, leaving behind the man who was boiling in fury.

* * *

><p>Sunlight blinded her and sent her body into a burning spasm. The heat scorched her milky skin, and she was all but comfortable.<p>

The maids hurried to close the red velvet curtains.

Her chamber was grand in size and rich in color. Two bed side tables, several dressers, drawers, a vanity – all carved from deep, expensive mahogany wood. A great walk-in closet with several thousand clothes – all for different occasions. Plenty of accessories and shoes. A beautiful, comfy couch. A hard wooden floor lazed beneath them all, with an elegant rug in between the right side of her bed and the walk-in closet.

She continued to lie upon a king size bed with silky sheets of blood draped over her petite figure.

It was Saturday morning, meaning that the Day Class had morning classes and club activities, while the Night Class had the whole day off. No Day Class girls would be hogging around the gate waiting for the vampires to come out from their dorms.

It was but a simple, quiet, breathtaking day.

A Level C maid with a short chop of coal black hair and dark brown eyes bowed, speaking to her mistress. "Yuuki-sama... we have prepared the bath for you."

Yuuki's eyes lit up in surprise. "I thought I had no plans set for the morning of today."

_He_ walked though their shared door, wet and exotic, dress shit unbuttoned and lips parted into a half smile. "I rearranged your schedule for you. You have plans with me for today."

"You!" She sat up in lightning speed and bared her fangs.

The man leaned against a cool wall and tilted his head mockingly. "Do you have any objections to that?"

Knowing she had lost the fight, for he was clearly the more superior of them, she glared one last time before fixing her eyes on her bed sheets. "No."

"That's great, Yuuki." Then he addressed the maids, "I want her all prepared by nine o'clock. Nothing too fancy. Casual, yet sophisticated clothes will do."

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

He kicked himself off the wall, walked to their shared door, and touched the casing. Kaname proceeded to smile and face her one last time. "I'll be off then."

* * *

><p>The raven haired man heard the click of her 'joplin' high heel clog booties before he actually saw them. They were black. Metal studs decorated her shoes where her heels began to form and some four inches were added to the Kuran's usual height.<p>

Her legs were clad in dark blue denim skinny jeans. She wore a Diane von Furstenberg rosette-shoulder tank the color of silver dust under a mink colored chunky-knit cashmere sweater by Donna Karan.

Her luscious hair was in a messy up do and her ears bore delicate emerald earrings.

The maids went all out with the "casual yet sophisticated", he noticed. They probably thought romance was going to be involved with the two Purebloods.

"Brother." She bowed in respect, obviously attempting to be in full control of her behavior.

He noticed this, and was slightly disappointed at her need to show so many different forms of hatred towards him.

"Lets go, Yuuki." He waved his hand for her to follow, and she did so, silently.

She even grasped onto his perfectly sculpted arm while they walked together through the busy streets.

* * *

><p>It took the princess some time to put the pieces together when the two pure-breeds stopped in front of the door of an extensive primeval mansion.<p>

After all, she hadn't been here in _years._

Their presence was noted by the maids, butlers, and even the owners of the place.

Kaname didn't even have to ring the doorbell, for they were quickly ushered inside.

The interior was magnificent, the perfect mix of the old and the new. Majestic and absolutely stunning. Traditional crystal chandeliers, a beautiful, grand staircase, expensive paintings, luxurious couches, imperial colors such as red and gold (as well as deep violets and royal blues), a dazzling ballroom... It was truly a breathtaking place inside and out.

Something rushed into her with full force, almost knocking her down. Instead of falling, Yuuki went slightly off balance, but was quickly stabilized by her brother's hands on her hips.

She couldn't help but feel his warmth... and the blood that pulsed through his strong yet gentle hands...

Yuuki quietly shook, her blood rushing far more rapidly than she wanted it to. The princess could only hope that her reaction would go unnoticed by the older Kuran.

The youngest of the two immediately snapped out of her thoughts to realize that the 'something' that ran into her was actually a 'someone'.

"Mother! I can't breathe!"

The woman had ethereal beauty, with long dark brown hair that was indubitably curly and messy. Her mother's eyes were those that Yuuki saw in the mirror whenever she bothered to have a look. The elder vampire's bangs were all in her face, and she was about 5'5" in height. Yuuki engulfed her mother's scent, momentarily lost in the smell of the sun that set her blood to tremble.

_Control, Yuuki, control._

The eldest of the four pried his wife away from his daughter, all while his partner pouted. "Haruka!"

'Haruka' was a tall, gorgeous man who appeared to be in his middle or late twenties (Yuuki knew this was only cover up, after all, Purebloods could change their features however they chose to). His eyes were the usual pool of blood and chocolate, his hair almost on the verge of being black.

The Kuran Princess was always fascinated at how people who resembled each other _so much _could look so _different_. "Papa!" She gave him a haste but passionate hug after he let go of his playful wife.

When the mistress of the household calmed down enough not to jump at her daughter, everyone got together in a large, windowless room to begin catching up.

How a family that was, in a way, torn apart for more than twelve long years was able to function so perfectly, as if nothing had gone wrong, was beyond Yuuki's understanding.

Then again, eternity was far, far longer.

And so, even though she could not fully forgive, she was more than capable of forgetting.

The question was, _how?_

* * *

><p>The two walked together, with the Kuran Princess' hand once more tightly holding onto her brother's upper arm.<p>

Abruptly and suddenly, Yuuki stopped.

Kaname, a pace or so ahead, came to a halt. His long legs, garbed in black trousers, turned his whole body so that he was face to face with his beautiful sister. "What is it, my dear girl?"

That genuine concern she hadn't seen in more than a decade... The warmth that slipped away all those years ago... and how she secretly wanted it back... Yuuki wondered how he could have possibly known what she desired all along. "I just wished to say... Thank you." She looked into his beautiful orbs, and she could have sworn they were beaming. "Onii-sama."

He smiled tenderly, before she again clasped onto him.

In the distance, one would be able to hear an angel's laugh, pure and innocent.

And if one looked into the distance, they would see the angel together with what could have possibly been the most enthralling devil to ever walk the earth.

* * *

><p>She sat on the side of her bed, hands gripping her head and nails digging into her scalp. Her hair was down from it's original up do and her sweater lost in the darkness of her room.<p>

"Yuuki-sama?"

_Oh, no._

She decided not to answer. It was impossible for her to act proper in her state of being.

"Yuuki-sama? Oi, Yuuki-sama!" The intruder barged in, worried yet grinning.

The Kuran noticed that the said intruder was, in fact, Hanabusa. The princess silently wondered when Aidou would stop barging in. "What do you want?" She removed her hands from her head and began speaking again before the Noble could utter a word. "Never mind, Aidou. Give me the blood tablets that are on my vanity."

"But- But you _never_ take tablets! Not anymore, anyways. You usually drink from-"

"And does Yori _look_ like she's here?"

Ah, yes, Yori...

"So that is why you have been acting so unlike yourself these past couple of days." He swiftly walked to her side and bent down on his knees, exposing his neck in the process. "Then drink from me."

She gasped, her eyes widening in shock. "I could never-"

"Yuuki-sama, please. Drink. From. Me."

She did not attempt to resist a second time as she plunged her fangs deep into his flesh, letting her blood thirsty side take over.

The shadow leaned against the opposite side of the shared door, it's infuriation reserved with utmost power.

* * *

><p>Question for you all: Based upon appearance (ONLY) do you prefer a couple with similar characteristics or different?<p>

Example: Similar – Yuuki and Kaname (dark hair, dark eyes). Different – Yuuki and Aidou (dark hair and eyes; blond and blue-eyed).

And now I shall say what I have stated on my profile: if you want me to reply to your review, just say so (in the review)! Cause seriously, I don't want to trouble people who don't _want_ to get a reply.

Thank you for reading... review?


	4. Fourth Night: Guardians

I think most of you misunderstood me when I asked my little question * sweat drops *. I'm not going to be changing the couple based on your answers... I was just curious; people like Zeki and people like Yume. Obviously the pairings are very different look-wise.

**NOTICE! **This story is dedicated to my long time close friend **fallenangel1718**. She is one of my best friends, who has been with me through thick and thin, when I was being a little bitch and when I was being too sweet for comfort. She's helped me cope through much (all that ranting to you about bitches and boys does wonders, I'll have you know) and you should all thank her for my brisk updates.

Though we haven't seen each other in forever, know that you'll always be a big part of my life, and I rickie rickie RUVE you!

I appreciate your reviews, guys!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fourth Night: Guardians<span>**

The wind had come to a halt that night. Sounds became frightfully coherent, even more so than usual for the vampires, who had extraterrestrial hearing. Peaceful was an understatement to the stilled forest near Cross Academy, for animals, too, seemed to have forgotten their midnight tunes in the endless silence. And although the snow still fell, granted in smaller quantities, the temperature outside was desired, not warm enoughto melt the pure white flakes, and yet not too cool either.

Yuuki Kuran sat in class, focused on doodling her weapon of choice, her Artemis, both in rod and scythe form. Normal people would not be able to compare the two to anything outside their family of weapons, and yet the princess could, for when she thought of Artemis, she thought of her race.

Vampires. Those who feed off flesh and blood. The rod part alone reminded Yuuki of muscles, coiled tightly together, and every bump a skeletal joint. The sharp, blade-like top of her scythe was a bat, one wing fully extended, its skinny, long bones visible, the other bent and relaxed. And if one payed attention to the barely visible carvings under, they would notice -

"Yuuki, with all due respect, I think you would benefit greatly from this lesson."

"He's been speaking of the same thing for thirty minutes now. I think I can doodle for a little longer, Nii-sama."

- the roses, the vines, the endless thorns. The vines were marked off as veins in her mind, the (she could only assume) red hue of the flower, that of a vampire's blood-thirsty eyes, and the thorns – fangs.

"And," she added, a small smile gracing her perfect, pink lips, "I memorized this lesson from the book a week ago."

There was a sudden change of atmosphere as the Night Class teacher decided to wrap up his lesson, having bored more than half the students.

Those who had been napping opened their eyes swiftly, as though there was danger lurking around.

And although experiencing danger would have been far more interesting for the Nobles, what came next was a bit less entertaining.

In strode Guardian Wakaba Sayori, an elegant, pretty, Noble Class vampire with large, hazel eyes, and chin length caramel colored hair. Her forehead was covered by thick bangs, deeming her heart-shaped face 'cute' to many. Her eyelashes were long, and dark, her eyebrows defined. Her pale cheeks held a natural, pink blush, although it was hardly noticeable most of the time.

The seventeen year old girl stopped, faced the class, and then bowed. "Guardian Wakaba Sayori, reporting back for duty."

"Lift your head for me, Yori-chan," called out the Vice President, eyes smiling. "Well, how hard was it to get the Council to agree?"

Yori sent a huge grin to her mistress, "Well, on a scale of one to ten... maybe an eight."

* * *

><p>Guardians. Two chosen by a Pureblood to protect them at any point their life should be threatened.<p>

It was rumored that Kuran Kaname-sama's were Ichigou, the heir to the Takuma Clan and previous Vice President, and Seiren, the cold-hearted, loyal noblewoman with no lineage nor hesitation to kill.

It was known that Kuran Yuuki's were Wakaba Yori, which was only befitting, for they invested a lot of time being together, and had know each other since the measly age of three, and he...

Aidou Hanabusa, whom she had known for a great seven years. Their relation was neither that of just love or just hate, undefined until the Kuran Princess turned the age of fourteen. At that moment in life, she had handpicked the two she thought were most loyal, would give their all to protect her.

Ruka was so furious, Aidou mused, at him being the one chosen, that she locked herself up in her room, only letting certain individuals enter and leave.

He eyed the window, seeing through it that dawn was approaching.

She was dawn, ever fair and warm and filled with beauty.

And also dangerous, for with her came the rising of the sun, which, despite not burning vampires to ash, put them in a weak, frail state of being.

Yuuki-sama, on the other hand, was the sun. She even smelled of it, strong and enthralling. And just like sunlight, she was a forbidden fruit to those of lower status.

After all, the sun was known to affect Purebloods the least.

Yori, dawn, and Yuuki, sunrise, made the perfect pair of partners. One could not come without the other, and the two were obviously inseparable.

Aidou mildly wondered how he fit in the trio.

He had always loved his mistress. She was his reason to live, his reason to thrive when all else slipped from his hands.

And yet he wondered why she no longer pulled him as she previously had. Why that enchanting smile no longer filled him with longing, why her appearance no longer set him to fire.

Amused, he thought of what it was like to be in Kuran's shoes, adoring his sister like a brother usually did not.

But, that was none of his business, at least not for now.

Yori popped into mind, and at the image of her visage, Hanabusa held back his head, moaning dramatically.

They were a special case, the two Guardians, with their intense relationship.

If one could even call it that.

Unlike his relationship with Yuuki-sama, his and Yori's not only bordered between love and hate, but was also a confusing blur of the two. One day they would be fighting, screaming at each other in frustration, both thinking they alone were right and refusing to listen to what the other wished to state. And the next...

The next day they would kiss, old vendettas forgotten as they stayed in each other's arms, lips locked in what could only be longing passion as unnamed emotions flooded them both.

Aidou didn't quite know what to think of the girl. He had kissed her, and he had missed her...

And he had felt unexplainable, crushing emotions for her, whenever they were together.

* * *

><p>Zero saw the four hazy figures from the tower, and yet only managed to hear two of them screaming about.<p>

"Hehehe, would you look at him? _Delicious. _Let's have him now, I bet he'd be quite the _delicacy_."

"I think you're quite right...-"

He contemplated whether they spoke of him, before deciding that the fact wouldn't change a thing...

"-LET'S HAVE HIM NOW!"

… After all, they were Level Es. Nothing more.

Two men, both in their mid-thirties, a woman, around twenty, and a mere child, who couldn't be a day older than ten.

He heard their chaotic, hysterical laughs before they jumped into the clearing. He dropped down as they ran towards him, pulling out Bloody Rose, careful not to shoot until they got close enough.

That seemed to have been his error, though, for the closer they got, the more believable the picture before him became.

"_Ichiru?"_

And that's when the petite girl appeared, seemingly out of thin air, and sliced the young boy's head off his shoulders.

As he turned to ash, she said with determination, "He was not who you thought he was."

* * *

><p>ALSO NOOOOTE! I will be updating every three days, unless said so otherwise. (That's three days in between updates, for those who are confused.)<p>

And Gakuen Alice fans who've by any chance read my parody of Cinderella: I'm going to start writing it, like, after tomorrow. BUT. It won't start being updated until mid September, a chapter ever three days (I like this new arrangement).

I even did the freaking math for you. Now do me a favor, and review? :D

Next Update: 8-11-12


	5. Fifth Night: Friend and Foe

SARCASM ALERT FROM YUUKI. On the other hand, thanks for reviews, and... I updated.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fifth Night: Friend and Foe<span>**

Lilac colored eyes clashed with those of the darkest chocolate, threatening and unfriendly. Yuuki held his gaze evenly, her eyes neutral even as she heard Zero mutter insults.

And, perhaps, that was what led to the next situation.

Too late she screamed out, for the blood had already began to cascade downwards, pooling under the man's feet.

"Zero!"

Bloody Rose fell to the pavement.

One of the Level Es giggled madly, his mutated arm covered in the prefect's blood. He held his claw-like hand to his mouth, grinning from ear to ear, ready to lick the enticing liquid.

Before he could savor the taste, there was a slicing sound, followed by a thud.

What used to be an arm turned to sand and flew with the wind as its owner's pupils contracted in horror.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

He couldn't say another word, for Yuuki had already unsheathed the dagger from the strap on her thigh, implanting the small weapon into the man's heart.

The remaining two, a blonde woman and another man, stared, shocked, as their companion died in his enemy's arms.

Yuuki viewed the Level Es, her eyes spotting the woman. "I'm sorry, ma'am. It seems he's a little... dead now. A pity too, he seemed like a fine gentleman."

Without a second thought, Yuuki threw the dagger into the blonde's direction. It grazed her pale cheek...

… Right before it cut through the other man's neck.

The Kuran Princess barely had a chance to blink as her own neck was strangled by two, seemingly fragile, hands. Artemis dropped as her feet rose off the ground. She could barely breathe. The hands coiled around her skinny neck even tighter, blood seeping through as nails dug in even further.

"You'll pay for that!"

Blood splattered as Yuuki dropped.

"Really, Kiryuu? Did you aim for the head to be cool, or just to piss me off?" Standing up, the Kuran Princess ran her hand across her right cheek, attempting to rid herself of the impure blood.

"I should've let her kill you."

"I would've just used my abilities."

Zero staggered, coughing blood. She ran to him, gently holding him up. "Why didn't you?"

Yuuki sighed, her free hand illuminated by a light. "Healing takes a lot of energy, especially when dealing with a wound like yours. Even for a Pureblood, it would be a somewhat difficult task." With that, she placed her hand to his chest.

Silence befell them as his wound slowly sealed.

As the healing came close to an end, Zero decided to break the reticence with a question. "Why did you help me?"

"... We're not all monsters, Kiryuu-kun. The sooner you learn that, the better off you will be."

The silver headed teen snorted, awkwardly walking to a nearby tree. Reaching it, he fell down with a thud, his back leaning against the rough bark. "She killed my parents," he whispered to himself.

"Your parents killed her lover. It was a fair exchange." The Kuran extended her arm, parallel to the ground; Artemis flew up into her awaiting hand.

"He was a Level E!"

"And aren't you practically one yourself? Yet one does not see Hunters chasing after your skin." Reducing Artemis, Yuuki proceeded to place it back into the straps on her thigh. Locating her dagger, only two or so feet away, she strode towards it, picking the weapon up and holding it in her pale hand with utmost grace.

Zero growled at her statement. Baring his fangs, he breathed out his next words, "I'm not a monster."

Yuuki almost laughed.

"Let's test that, shall we?" Without letting Zero respond, the Pureblood cut the palm of her hand with her dagger.

Violet eyes blinked into the deepest shade of red as blood continued to drip, despite the wound already having healed.

In a second, Yuuki was standing before him, dagger coated in her tempting nectar as she looked into his eyes. She sighed, licking the liquid away and placing her dagger into the sheath on her thigh. "And yet your eyes are identical to any vampire's."

With that, Kuran Yuuki did the unthinkable-

-and held her enemy.

Her arms held him tightly, her torso pressed against his. Exposing her neck to his mouth, she let out a whisper.

"Drink, Zero-kun."

He unveiled his canines, as if to penetrate.

He could not. "No."

"So the famed Kiryuu Zero cares more for pride than sanity," Yuuki snorted.

"Oh, shut up, Kuran."

And so, they stayed like that, holding each other, neither friends nor enemies.

* * *

><p>He paced his quarters, long legs strolling elegantly on mahogany wood.<p>

When he reached his bed – royal blue in color – he collapsed, memories and thoughts flooding his mind.

Yuuki, mere hours in age, sleeping peacefully in his arms, one chubby arm peeking out of a pale yellow hued blanket, unconsciously reaching out to caress his skin.

At two, twirling in her then favorite dress, a tiny princess who jumped into his arms, engulfing him in a tight hug the second he walked in.

Almost four in age, snuggled into the warmth of his torso, on the verge of dozing off after being read a book.

And then five, clinging to his leg, tears freely rolling down her puffy cheeks as she screamed, begged for him to stay.

Pale fingers glided through raven hair.

Theirs was such a pitifully fragile relationship. She hid herself from him, never fully trusting, nor open.

He remembered tasting her first kiss as she stole his energy, her fangs not yet grown in.

Little Yuuki...

If he had stayed, she would have bit him first, her fully developed fangs puncturing his skin without hesitation, the first hunger excruciatingly painful.

How he longed for that to happen.

If he had stayed, Yuuki would no doubt still adore him like she did all those years ago.

And yet he didn't.

* * *

><p>I know it seems like a romance development between Zero and Yuuki, but I have this whole story web thing sorted out and I can definitely tell you that the couple is KanameYuuki. Not like that was unexpected, 'cause this story is sorted under the couple. I just wanted to make it a little clearer.

Ciao.

Next Update: 8-15-12

Reviews? * looks hopeful *


	6. Sixth Night: Disappointment

Oh, lookie here, I updated! :D Thanks for reviews!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sixth Night: Disappointment<span>**

As it was a free period, the Night Class was exceptionally calm, some studying, others conversing, a few catching up on lost sleep.

Yuuki's head lay upon her brother's broad shoulder. Having not slept at all in the morning and evening due to all sorts of documents, and meetings with humans on behalf of the Chairman, the Kuran Princess was exhausted.

Time passed. First seconds, then a minute, and then ten. Yuuki continued to sleep, unaware of her surroundings. When free period was close to an end, Kaname gently awoke the sleeping beauty, informing her that class was about to start soon.

She sprang up with speed, her eyes open wide. Staring at her brother's posture, she smiled guiltily. "Sorry, Nii-sama. Your shoulder must be stiff. I can't believe I'm so short that you have to lean in to keep my head still."

Kaname's eyes gleamed as his lips replied, "Anything for you."

The bell rang. Students sat down in their respected seats, their teacher walking in the classroom.

But, this was not the teacher they were used to seeing. And, he did not smell like a vampire.

"What the hell happened to the old geezer?" Yuuki heard Aidou call from his seat.

No one had the chance to answer, for their sensei's face was revealed to all, and with its appearance came an introduction. "Your previous teacher retired. I'll be your new instructor as of today. The name is Yagari Toga." Vampires flinched. "Oh, and Aidou Hanabusa, I'd rather a fool like you shut your mouth and not ask stupid questions."

In a heartbeat, Yuuki snagged the spotlight with her next words. "You're a bit out of line, don't you think, Yagari-sensei? Had a hard time with a Level E?"

Toga grunted. "You should know, Princess, you're one of the freaks that creates them."

The moment those words, said disrespectfully and almost as a threat, escaped his mouth, three small knives cut through the air, deadly as they aimed for the hunter's head.

Instead of slicing through their enemy's visage, the knives cut through the chalkboard behind their sensei, a perfect vertical line that managed to break the board in half.

The pieces tumbled to the ground, knives still implanted in the wall behind.

Following the Level C's attack, whom Yuuki recognized as Kyou, a vampire highly loyal to the Purebloods, was Yori.

She stood up elegantly, eyes concealed by her bangs. Aidou mimicked the action.

The princess merely watched.

The Guardian began to run with vampire speed – but did not get far.

Aidou had pinned her arms behind her back; she felt ice materializing on his fingertips.

Turning her neck, she glared. "Let me go, Hanabusa."

Holding her gaze, he stated, emotionless, "Do not cause a scene, Sayori."

Enraged, Sayori twisted out of his hold, expelling her element.

Wind. It sliced through his skin and clothing, ruthless, lethal. An invisible weapon with the ability to cause mass destruction. Aidou was soon pushed to the back of the room, slammed against the wall. Wind had taken the form of a claw, and held him by his neck, scratching the sensitive skin without even meaning to.

"Yori! Release Aidou!" her mistress ordered, demanded.

Everything fell upon deaf ears.

Hollow eyes stared, but did not see.

Sayori Wakaba had let Wind consume her being.

Empty eyes blinked, and in a flash, wind had forged into a sword. It cut her skin, feeding off her blood to grow stronger, bigger, deadlier.

She held onto it nonetheless, a swordsmaster whose pride was power.

And power she had.

Yori flicked her wrist, moving her untouchable weapon further back.

Then she threw it.

Wind erupted, engulfing everything in its way. Vampires ducked under desks, unable to shield themselves with magic.

Yagari smirked.

The wind did not reach him though. Instead, Kaname stood in front of the class, hand out and perpendicular to the floor. Wind did not dare go past him, and soon disintegrated into mere air.

"I think that's enough."

Aidou dropped, gasping for air.

The Kuran Princess nodded to Kaname, thankful for his quick thinking.

Then Yuuki stood, facing the direction Yori was in. She lifted her arm, and, in one swift movement, sliced through the air.

Yuuki's energy traveled through the air and cut through her Guardian's cheek. Blood seeped through with haste, thick liquid that would not stop flowing.

The Kuran Princess sighed, her shoulders dropping. "Words cannot express how disappointed I am in you. You will wear that wound until it heals naturally, as a human's. I will make sure of that." She then turned to face her sensei, who seemed slightly aggravated at the lack of action. "Thank you for the... _colorful _lesson today, Sensei, but I'm afraid that my brother and I will have to leave. Come, Kaname."

And so they went.

Takuma groaned. "Both Yuuki-chan and Kaname left. Now _I _have to inform the Chairman of this incident."

Senri pat him on the back for moral support while the class silently pitied him.

* * *

><p>When they entered Yuuki's chambers, both respectfully mute, they stood for a moment.<p>

And then she ran to him, buried her face into his chest, began to cry. He held her, soothingly running his hand down her hair as she screamed, sobbed, howled, her small fists beating at his chest in frustration. The fabric of his clothes was wet and clung to his skin, yet he held on, and she still cried. After a while she stuttered his name, "Ka-Kaname O-Onii-sama..."

"I'm sorry," she then whispered.

When she calmed, she removed herself from him, regretting the loss of heat almost immediately.

He quickly removed his jacket and shirt. They fell to the floor. Soon after, his belt dropped, too, and both his shoes and socks were off, placed gently near the pile of clothing.

Yuuki did the same, but only removed her jacket, boots and socks.

Taking her brother's hand in her own, she led him to her bed. Both crashed on the soft mattress. Their bodies touched - chest to chest, legs entwined. Yuuki rubbed her head against her brother's bare torso, getting comfortable. With one, strong arm on top of her hip, pressing her closer into his embrace, Yuuki fell into deep sleep, forgetting all her troubles.

* * *

><p>Finally, a moment for the couple.<p>

Reviews?

Next Update: 8-19-12


	7. Seventh Night: Lack of Control

Thanks for reviews, favorites, etc, I love you people. The ones that care. :O

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seventh Night: Lack of Control<span>**

Yuuki awoke to the flashes of what seemed like a very expensive camera. Blinking her eyes open, she muttered in distaste, "Who let the Chairman in my room?"

Kaname, whose eyes had yet to open, yawned, then replied, "I would like to know as well."

"Where are my maids?"

… And that's when the Chairman beamed, began to cry tears of joy, took a hundred more photos and finally answered. "Those beautiful girls let me in happily when they realized I had a camera! I'm so proud of you, my Yuuki! My princess! You're all grown up now! Look, Daddy's crying tears of joy!" Then he twirled around the room, and cried some more 'tears of joy'.

"Well, that answers your question."

Yuuki, confused, began to word a sentence. "Hey, Onii-sama, did I just...?"

"Yes," Kaname simply stated, having known what she was about to ask.

"Oh. How do you feel about that?"

"Let's go back to sleep, my dear girl. Process the thought later."

"Okay."

They cuddled back together, with the Chairman silently sobbing (out of happiness) in the background.

* * *

><p>Hours passed. When it stuck five in the evening, the two arose.<p>

Getting out of bed, Kaname grabbed his belongings and left to attend to himself in his room. Yuuki, too, decided to pay attention to herself, and entered her lavishing bathroom. Turning the knob to hot water, she waited for the tub to fill. When the bath was half filled, Yuuki took some bath salts and threw them in. Following the salts was a body bath that smelled of calla lilies.

Turning off the water when the pearl white tub was three-fourths or so filled, she stepped in. Then, holding on to the sides, she lowered herself, inch by inch, until most of her body was soaked in the heavenly liquid.

And then she closed her eyes.

She relaxed like that for five or so minutes, deep in thought.

"Yuuki-sama."

"AH!" Eyes open once more, the princess located where the voice came from, scared half to death. "What the hell are you doing here, Sayori!"

"I, uhh, apologize for scaring you, Yuuki-sama. I hadn't realized your guard was down."

The Kuran sighed, surprised that her brother hadn't barged into the room as well, wondering what had triggered her yell. "Drop the honorifics, Yori." She took some bubbles and pressed them closer in an attempt to cover her chest. "What have you come here for?"

Yori dropped to one knee, the wound ever conspicuous on her cheek. "I'm here to apologize for my actions last night. I was foolish to let go of myself for something so utterly stupid. I have failed you as vampire, as a Guardian, and above all... as a friend. I'm... sorry... Yuuki."

The Kuran could feel the tremble in Sayori's jaw, a quivering arrow on a bow held by a youngling. "Come here," she commanded in a calm, controlled tone.

The Guardian stepped closer – as close as possible to the tub – then dropped to her knees once more. Her head hung in shame, soft tresses masking her visage.

Yuuki spared a delicate breath, reaching out and placing the palm of her hand on Sayori's unmarred cheek. She pulled her Guardian's face gently closer, enforcing connection between their eyes.

And then, in a heartbeat, Yuuki's lips touched the scar tissue.

When Yuuki withdrew, Yori felt a tingling sensation creep through her skin. She slid her hand over the kissed cheek in confusion.

The scar was gone.

That's when the tears began to fall.

"Yu-Yuuk-ki."

"Just don't, umm, go around doing stupid things again, okay?"

Before anything else could be said, Yori sprang up with her inhuman speed and engulfed Yuuki in a hug. Water spilled from the tub and splashed all around them.

"Yori! I don't think going around, hugging wet, naked people is normal!"

"I don't care!" Yori laughed.

Yuuki could only pout. "But my bubbles..."

* * *

><p>"I trust everything concerning Wakaba-san is cleared up?"<p>

"Yes, Onii-san," she said contently, stretching on his luxurious bed. The silk felt exceptionally good against her body.

Kaname paused, in deep thought as he stared down at his sister. Laying there, fiddling with his sheets, she seemed almost... _comfortable. _

Better not dwell too much on appearances, though.

"Yuuki."

Said girl closed her eyes and murmured, "Hmmm?"

"I will be leaving the school grounds soon," he addressed carefully.

Yuuki's eyes blinked open in surprise. "Huh?"

"I will be visiting our parents for a couple days," he explained.

All Yuuki could do was nod to herself.

"I will bring you back a gift," he promised, though mainly to himself.

Yuuki stood up, glanced around, and then glided towards her brother. She wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her head into his large chest. Kaname, too, locked his arms around her tiny body, pressing her closer. After a while they loosened themselves from the embrace, and Yuuki rose her head to meet her brother's gaze. "Be careful," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead affectionately, replying with an "I will".

* * *

><p>"Zero."<p>

The head of said man bobbed up, his eyes clashing with those of his former master's. Light violet versus ice blue.

"I should kill you," Toga stated, and with that his gun was pointing in Zero's direction, ready to fire.

Zero didn't even waver. "Then kill me," he said with simplicity, eyes even and masked.

Yagari sighed heavily, brushing his hair with his fingers, and lowering his weapon. "One day." The weapon was put back into place. "But not today."

"Has the Chairman always been like this?" Zero asked, dropping his gaze to eye his fingers.

Toga grunted, "For as long as I dare to remember."

"It's hard to believe."

"That Kaien used to be the President?"

"I hear he still is."

"Sometimes," Yagari admitted.

A peaceful silence ensued as the mentor merely stood, his ex-apprentice eyeballing the veins coursing through his fingertips, to his palm, down to his forearm.

"We found Ichiru's whereabouts." And just like that, Yagari left the room, leaving Zero to dwell on his long lost brother.

If they found Ichiru, then... that woman...

Muscles went into overdrive as he collapsed to the floor, panting heavily. Red flared into his eyes, bloodshot, and his fangs enlarged to a painful degree. Agony rippled throughout his body, enhancing with every second that came. His nails thickened, his bones strengthening. His heart beat erratically, 10 trillion nerve cells hyperventilated. His mind lost conscious function for a fraction of a second – and all he could think about was blood.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

A feeble, shaking hand – one he mildly identified as his own – slowly reached up to his neck, then coiled around it.

The man was chocking with hunger.

He crawled deliberately to the other side of the room, raggedly breathing into the carpet.

_So, so close..._

There, just a couple more inches.

Three...

Two...

One...

He dug his newly elongated nails into the wood, forcing himself up. One arm clumsily reached for the top; a sweaty hand searched desperately for the small pack. Instead of grabbing it though, his fingers tipped the container over.

His arm flung down helplessly.

The pills had spilled on the floor.

* * *

><p>What Yuuki was about to ask, if you guys didn't connect any dots: "Did I just let the Chairman get away with taking pictures of us sleeping together?" Or something like that. I wanted it a lil wordier...<p>

Next Update: 8-23-12

I want like, 10 reviews guyz. I need to feel the loooove.


	8. Eighth Night: Entice

I say afternoon, because, although vampires tend to wake up in the evening, the light leaves quicker in the winter (obviously, lol), and, well, vampires can wake up whenever the hell they want to.

Sorry for the night update. I forgot I had a life on the internet, which is kind of rare, considering I tend to think I don't have a real life. Thanks for reviews!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eighth Night: Entice<span>**

The fall of the sun was sweet and slow that afternoon, enveloping the land in a soft, baby orange. Grass poked through the leftover patches of snow, hesitant and weak. Animals slowly stirred in the forest, many pairs of eyes flashing open, trying to adjust to the hues before them. Not that it would matter, for soon the forest would grow colder and darker.

Kaname watched the view in hidden awe, suitcase half packed on his bed, necessities taking up the spaces nearest the bag.

Of course, though, the sun could never be as stunning as _her_.

Dragging his unreadable eyes back to the clothes on his bed, the Kuran picked up another shirt, folded it with precision, and placed it neatly into the case.

He caught her smell – sunlight mixed with tempting flowers – before he lifted his head to take a look.

There she was, leaning against the casing of his door, arms crossed over her cream colored blouse, one hip popping out as the opposite leg crossed over the other. Her legs were clad in dark gray skinny jeans, partially covered by her below-the-knee black leather boots.

And gods, was she the sun.

"Is that all, Nii-sama?" she questioned, her tempting lips moving slowly.

He threw in a black bag – the last of his needed belongings – filled with toiletries, and then flipped the lid of the suitcase, so as to later zip it up. "Yes, that should be all." He glanced at her once more, before his mouth parted in a dazzling smile.

Those true, beautiful smiles that were only reserved for her.

Yuuki's cheeks colored a pale pink, before she bounced off the casing, striding towards her brother, who now stood in the middle of the room.

He wrapped her in his arms – he was so warm and welcoming – and rested his head upon hers. Closing his eyes, he let himself be engulfed by her scent... it was so captivating...

His eyes shot open, and he slightly gasped, which did not go unnoticed by his sister.

"Onii-sama?" Again, his name on her lips, so inviting...so... He sighed in defeat, shut his eyes briefly before opening once more, his head leaving hers.

"It was nothing, my dear girl." Kaname pulled back slightly, then kissed both of Yuuki's cheeks. "I am merely sorry to be leaving you so soon."

She flushed even more, and then proceeded to look at him endearingly. They had not found full comfort – nor acceptance, in Yuuki's case – in each other 'til Yori's outbreak, and Yuuki was glad it was her brother that held her in that moment. Only Purebloods understood Purebloods, after all, more so when they were siblings.

They even resorted to sleeping together – something that was only done when Yuuki became exceptionally flustered or felt helplessly alone – which they had not done since...

… Since he left her all those years ago.

No! She mentally slapped herself. Don't think about it. Pretend it didn't happen. He had his reasons...

His reasons.

Her stare turned thoughtful, making Kaname cock his head to the side. "What is it, my dear girl?"

She giggled slightly, "Nothing at all, Nii-sama."

After another quick hug, Yuuki left Kaname to finish any small things he needed to attend to before his departure.

The Kuran circled his room, having finished the rest of his packing.

It felt so empty.

* * *

><p>The car took a turn to the left, then stopped, reaching its destination. Two passengers got out, and then a servant boy of about 14, with blond hair and caramel colored eyes, followed, having recently taken out his master's bags from the car.<p>

The vehicle drove off, probably to go park somewhere, and the servant boy went ahead to locate his master's spot on the train, so as to put his bags up.

Kaname let his eyes wonder to his sister, bundled up in a black blazer and a white scarf. By the looks of it – hands ruffling inside her pockets, nose slightly scrunched up, eyes darting back and forth – she was more than slightly uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong, my dear girl?"

She looked at him – _really _looked at him – and he could see the hunger in her eyes. "There are so many humans here, Nii-sama. So many humans that could go missing indefinitely and no one would ever know..."

"You do not speak like yourself, Yuuki."

She sighed, flustered by her own thoughts. "I know." She took a hand out from one pocket, and proceeded to run her cold fingers through her hair. "It's just... the pills are not working as well as they used to... And Yori-chan's blood..." she added embarrassingly. Her cheeks flamed a deep red at the idea of her unsated hunger.

"We will figure something out, my dear girl." He gently put his hand on her cheek, relishing the sensation that always occurred when there was skin contact between them.

People soon began to part ways and entering their designated trains, so Kaname knew it was time to leave.

He kissed her once more on her forehead, then let go and began to turn.

She quickly grasped at his arm. He glanced back at her, slightly confused. "Yuuki...?"

She pressed her lips to his cheek in sweetness, then murmured with a beautiful blush, "Come back soon."

They saw the servant boy make way towards their direction.

"I will." He smiled that breathtaking smile.

And so they parted ways.

* * *

><p>As Yuuki turned back, having called the car to pick her and the servant up, Kaname's train began to move, and musings filled his mind.<p>

She always tried too hard to hide her carefree side, so as to let her followers know that they could lean on her and she wouldn't treat them teasingly. She had matured in the years after his sudden leave, perhaps to prove that she did not need her older brother to be her protector, her instructor, her only joy in life.

While their relationship suffered, he saw that her friendship with Sayori strengthened irrevocably.

He could still see that girl all those years ago inside of her, alive with every move she made. The way her eyes shone at her favorite things, the smile that captivated her crowd, the brilliance in how she thought and put things to action, the kindness she showed to those she loved – and even those she didn't. The way she broke every time she had to punish someone for acting out of accordance.

The hunger that was always there, behind her wide, still innocent, dark-chocolate hued eyes.

He knew his blood would sate her better than anything, and yet he never pushed her to drink – they both pretended the problem wasn't all that big.

If she fed from him, he knew he would find eternal bliss in her bite...

He sighed – the only reason he hadn't yet dared to give her the option was because he dared not to taint her.

Beautiful, ethereal Yuuki; a snow princess with luminous porcelain skin, pink lips, and thick tresses of dark chestnut. Yuuki, with her skinny, petite, yet strong build, with her hourglass figure, small breasts, long, fragile neck, straight legs, popped out hip bones and articulate clavicles, slender fingers and classy nails, and shy coloring of her cheeks.

Perhaps she was better off without him, and yet he knew he could not give her away.

She was his only true happiness, after all.

She shone so bright, he was afraid to hold her sometimes. Afraid to break her, or hurt those who go too close to what he claimed as his. Afraid he wouldn't reach her expectations, afraid he would fail her, afraid she was never going to love him as anything more than a brother.

They were too close, far too close.

Too close for comfort – the way her head bobbed up and down, the enticing blood that coursed through her tiny body.

He could barely control himself those days they lay together, her breathing so even, so fulfilled.

Though he knew that even if he were to bite, she would forgive him on impulse – he was her precious _onii-sama_, after all – he didn't.

Her aging did not help the matter, and so he did the only reasonable, sane thing to do.

He left.

* * *

><p>ISSSSSS DONNNE.<p>

Next Update: 8-27-12

Never got all ten reviews. D: So sad. Can I pretty please get ten (or more) reviews this time around? * looks hopeful * The loooove...


	9. Ninth Night: D Day

Fyi, this is pretty light, because sometimes I really don't want to stick too much to depressing drama... it... uhh, gets too depressing.

FYI numero deux (did I just mix three languages together?): Clock is capitalized because he named his clock "Clock". So don't tell me it's wrong or I'll be highly tempted to force feed you a burnt, poisonous cookie.

This is way too OOC...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ninth Night: D Day<span>**

Yuuki awoke with a startling thought that today – yes, it was _day,_ thanks to Chairman, who just so happened to ask Yuuki to wake up extra early, for some reason or another – would be disastrous.

Not just because Chairman had asked her with an idiotic grin plastered upon his never aging face, or because of the sketchy glint behind his supposedly innocent eyes. Not even because of the fact that Uncle was usually _not _a very straightforward, honest and good man – no, he was usually a very scheming, twitchy, _evil _bas-

"Yuuki-sama! Your bath is ready."

"Mmm." She rolled to her back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "How fascinating."

Who asked that she awaken at nine a.m. on a freaking _Saturday_?

Oh. Yes.

The uncle.

She would have to castrate that man one of these days.

Placing her feet gently on the floor – epp! She accidentally hit the wood instead of her rug – she pushed the rest of her body off the bed, and marched carefully to the bathroom.

But not before incidentally smacking into the door.

"Yuuki-sama!" her maids screamed in horror.

"I'm alright, I'm 'kay..." She peeled herself from the wood, gently touching her face to make sure nothing had broken.

God, was this going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Zero awoke with shivers running down his back. Something absolutely catastrophic was going to occur today.<p>

And it wasn't just because the Headmaster had called him in right after patrol with a ridiculous look on his retarded face, his creepy self jerking his arms around frantically like he was about to have a _happy _stroke.

And that glint in his way too wide eyes – _that_ was fishy as hell.

But before Zero could scoff at the imbecile and be off to catch some sleep, the evil, manipulating _asshole_ of a lunatic decides to tell Zero that it is "utterly important" that he wake up extra early and stop by the Chairman's office at _precisely _11 a.m.

On a _Saturday. _

One day, he would have to murder that nut case.

Ugh.

The Kiryuu eyed the clock next to him, sitting innocently upon a small, bedside dresser. Clock had nowhere to be. Clock just had to show the time, didn't even move unless moved, didn't have to wake up early or watch out for any insane vampires running around the academy, giggling stupidly.

Clock had a very simple life.

So he picked up the mocking bastard and threw it at a wall.

Poor Clock.

Grunting, the hunter got up from his bed, scratching at his head while yawning.

He could only take five steps or so, before he unintentionally slipped on one of the larger pieces of the electronic that had rolled away, and fell face first on the floor.

Karma was a _bitch._

Vengeance shall be Clock's.

He proceeded to eye the small pieces around him will suspicion.

This was going to be a very, very, long day.

* * *

><p>"I'll kill you."<p>

"No you won't, Zero-chan!~"

Ugh. That stupid, happy giggle again.

Zero turned his head to eye the other victim in the office. She sat on a leather armchair, clad in white skinnies, black ankle length combat boots, a somewhat tight, gray v-neck, and a wool cardigan a shade or two darker than her shirt.

So she looked pretty comfortable, despite giving of an 'I will soon kill someone using my mega awesome Pureblood powers' aura.

This was that one moment in time, Zero noticed, that he could totally identify with what she was feeling.

Ah. He was turning into an empathetic bastard. The Kuran could take care of herself.

Anyway.

At that moment, Zero really, really wished they could make that eye contact crap the main characters of an action film make and each understands _exactly_ what the other wants to do.

Or, you know, telepathy works too.

Either way, his message would be as clear as day: _"You, me, kill the bastard, go back to sleep and pretend this never happened?"_

Yes, he was in fact willing to pair up with a Pureblood to bring justice.

For sleep...

He was sure she would agree, despite being a pacifist, but for some reason or another she neither looked at him, nor did any mental messages he tried to send work.

_Telepathy is not a skill acquired. _Check.

"Headmaster," the girl sighed, finally speaking. "Just give us the list and we'll be on our way."

Pause. Say what? She was actually willing to go on a shopping spree with someone who threatened to kill her on a daily basis?

"Ah! I knew you would understand, my Yuuki, my princess, my lovely daugh-"

Kuran looked irritated. "The list, Chairman."

"Ah! Yes! Here, my lovely!~"

She snatched it from his outstretched hand and gave Zero a look that said "I'll explain later".

As they walked out the door, Chairman decided to scream out, "Take your time!"

"Like hell I will," Zero mumbled under his breath.

The second they got out was the second Zero popped the question. "Why?"

Yuuki stared at the list, then formed her answer. "I can't stand five minutes near Chairman when he acts like that. Plus, the sooner we get this done, the sooner you'll get a nap."

That sounded like a legit plan.

* * *

><p>"Alright. First off: one pound red and green bellpeppers. Why does the Chairman need peppers? He can't cook."<p>

Zero snorted. "Neither can you."

"That's what servants are for," Yuuki replied without skipping a beat as they started striding in the path that would lead to peppers. And other veggies.

"Touché."

After they were done with that difficult job, Yuuki read the second thing on the list: three large onions.

"Kiryuu-kun, you grab the onions while I grab the next thing on the list."

Zero nodded, going off. Yuuki mildly wondered why Chairman needed lemon juice before stalking off into its direction.

They proceeded to meet up back in their previous spot after finding their given foods, and so Yuuki listed the next things written down. "A dozen brown eggs. And that's followed by two cartons of low fat milk. Which is then followed by cottage cheese."

"Alright, alright. We go to the dairy section, and then you list everything as I'm grabbing it, deal?"

Yuuki shrugged. "Sure."

"A dozen brown eggs," shes stated clearly, and Zero quickly located the carton, putting the dozen into their cart.

"Check."

"Two cartons; low fat milk."

"Check."

"Cottage cheese."

"Which kind?"

"Umm," she scrunched her face, as if willing the list to give her more info. Then she noticed the star at the end of 'cottage cheese', and looked down at the list. Sure enough, there was a note. "The one with a dark blue lid."

"Check. Anything else in this section?"

"Sliced provolone cheese."

Zero glanced back at the dairy products, fishing out the cheese with extreme accuracy. "Next."

"Cream cheese."

Zero was about to shoot something. How many different cheeses did a guy who could barely cook _need_? "Check," he said through gritted teeth.

"A carton of buttermilk."

"Check."

"And last, but not least, low fat, plain Greek yogurt."

"Check. Finally."

Yuuki eyed the list once more. "Onto fruits it is."

"Kiryuu, if you don't get the bigger box of blueberries, I'll kill you."

"Like hell you will. This one's cheaper, _Shortie._"

Yuuki was about to pull out her hair from the roots. Then, pondering a bit more on the thought, she decided if it ever came to that point, she'd pull out _his _hair instead. "It won't last longer. Do you really want to go on another shopping spree with one of your enemies just 'cause you didn't get the bigger box?"

Oh, low blow Kuran, low blow.

Zero turned to her, eyes slanted in suspicion. "You win this time, Bloodsucker," he proclaimed in a deadly whisper, dropping the smaller box and gripping the bigger one as if it would run off any second.

Boom. Yuuki: 1, Zero: 0.

Hahaha.

"Come on." Zero smacked her back, pushing her forward as payback. "Let's check all this out."

"You know, Kiryuu," she began out of the blue, "you should be more gentle with girls. They are fragile beings, after all."

Kiryuu rolled his eyes. "If I got you mad enough, Kuran, I'd be dead within seconds. Not even your _manicure_ is fragile."

Yuuki stared at her nails, contemplating his words. "You are truly one of a kind, Kiryuu-kun."

And then she smiled at him, a friendly, true smile.

And for some reason, he thought she was beautiful.

* * *

><p>This is, in fact, part of the storyline. I know it seems a lot like an extra chapter, but I know my extras, and this is not one of them. If anyone is wondering about the specific meaning behind the title, you can ask, I'll share in the AN on the next chapter...

Note that because I wrote all of the chapters before posting them and double checked them as I was writing, I may have missed some mistakes. Point them out if there are any and I'll be forever grateful! :D

Next Update: 8-31-12

10 reviews guys? You come so close and then you give up! :(


	10. Tenth Night: Empathy

Sorry guys! Was recuperating and almost forgot to update. Thanks, everyone! :D

To Molly: Unless stated so other wise (as in "a couple of days later" and such) every chapter is a new day, though there are some exceptions later on in the story, which I'll warn everyone about. :) Thanks for reviewing, made my day!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tenth Night: Empathy<span>**

Students rose from their seats, grabbing their notebooks, binders, books and bags as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Students elegantly strode through the classroom doors, careful of each other's presence. Once they've left the school gates, they would surely stalk in the direction of the Moon Dorm, and proceed to do their activities, with less... _boundaries_.

Three did not follow.

Yuuki sat still in her desk area, staring at nothing in particular.

"Aidou, Yori, please leave me be," she ordered in a soft voice.

They didn't move at all, save for the hand that creeped its way to Yuuki's, grasping it in gentle concern. "I am fine, Yori-chan. I will meet up with you soon, but for now I wish to be alone."

One glance at Aidou, a nod, and the warmth of Yori's fingers slipped away as they both left the premise.

Yuuki sat, patient, unmoving.

After a moment she jerked from her seat, walking briskly towards the largest window. She opened it – the gust of wind blew strong – and just like that, she jumped through.

The Pureblood rolled on the ground before she stood, quickly wiping the lint and dirt from her uniform. She marched to the nearest, driest tree, barely reaching it before dropping painfully to the ground.

Her insides _scorched._ But she refused to hurt _them_ anymore.

Yori. Yuuki's last direct feeding from her Guardian – it was only yesterday, she reminded herself – ended in disaster, as she could barely stop from consuming Yori whole.

Aidou was not an option, either, seeing as to balance out Yori's blood level, he had let her feed from him.

Pills did not work.

She did not want to burden Ruka and the others.

Kaname was not here...

"What are you doing, Kuran?"

Her head rose so she could make contact with his eyes, and surprise was evident on the hunter's face.

Huh. She could only guess her eyes were glowing red with hunger.

"I had forgotten." Now it was her turn to be surprised, even confused at his statement.

"Mmm?"

He fell to his knees and leaned in closer. "You hide your hunger better than the rest."

Ah. So she appeared the most humane, even when she felt the least like it.

"I need Kaname." Her lips trembled as she spoke those words, and if possible, her eyes lightened red even further.

Zero almost scoffed at her. "Well here's a newsflash: Kuran's not here. Where is Wakaba?"

Yuuki's pained expression spoke the words she could not say.

How could Zero _not_ empathize with the monster, when he felt like a monster himself? "Drink from me then."

Yuuki sneered at the stupidity of it all. "Your blood won't sedate the hunger." She was about to add something about Yori, but was cut away from her thoughts as the blood dripped from his wrist like a silent waterfall.

Sanity was so close to ripping from her arms...

"This isn't for you, Kuran. I don't want another insane bastard running around and threatening the human student body – so _drink._" And with that, he forced his bloody wrist upon her lips.

Sanity was truly lost then.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Zero-kun... but... I knew it would not satisfy..."<p>

Just when Zero thought her breathing would stabilize, and they'd be off in different directions, Yuuki gasped suddenly, then fell into oblivion.

"God dammit." Now he would have to carry the girl.

Picking up her limp body, he slung her over his shoulder. Then, thinking better on the situation, he placed her carefully in both arms, her head resting against his toned chest.

If he had to go all the way to the Moon Dorm, might as well break the door down.

The walk was brisk, only seven or so minutes. The vampire in his arms remained unconscious throughout it all – even when Zero put his foot to the expensive wood, applying enough pressure that it flew in several feet before finally falling dead in the middle of the lobby.

She even slept through Aidou's stomps, and proceeding those, his yells.

Ah. Angry vampires were so comical.

"What the hell are you _doing _here, Hunter?" His face was scrunched in fury, brow together in a temperamental frown.

The temperature of the room dropped ten degrees.

Zero rolled his eyes as he saw three more vampires make way to the indoor balcony. "If you have the time to make a scene, maybe you can grab your little princess from my arms and see to it that she'll be alright."

Hanabusa's eyes widened in alarm, either at having finally noticed the person in Kiryuu's arms, or at hearing the hunter speak more than five words.

Somehow, Zero doubted it was the latter.

The blond rushed to the other man, grabbed Yuuki gently, and then turned, stalking back to place the princess into the comfort of her chambers.

Zero thought he heard a 'thank you'.

When Aidou reached the darkness of the hallway he withdrew from, one of the three descended.

He recognized her as Wakaba Sayori – the other Guardian.

Ruka called his name out politely, making sure she had his attention before she thanked him for his deed.

Kain, too, thanked the violet eyed eighteen year old, though his surprise at the situation was unmasked, unlike Ruka's.

"Be careful, Kiryuu-kun." He whirled in the direction of the voice, having forgotten the last of the vampires that remained in his presence.

He eyed the petite Noble, urging her to go on with his silence.

Zero took a sudden look at the vampire's features – they reminded him much of the Kuran's, with the thick hair, large eyes, long lashes, small frame, bangs, and delicately structured bones. The elegance in the air surrounding them, the refined appearance, the dignified stances they made, the neck... – as Yori cleared her throat, evidently ending the rest of Kiryuu's observations.

"I understand your blinding hate for Purebloods, but perhaps being unbiased would serve you better in the long run."

Zero snorted in disdain. "What would you understand?"

"What makes you think that just because we are born vampires and you were born human that we are nothing alike? You think, because we are born vampires, we get special liberty? Never suffer, always live in luxury? Those are blasphemous, dangerous thoughts, Kiryuu."

She let the hunter dwell on her words, before she continued, granted quieter. "My brother was fond of a human... Their love was quite scandalous by vampire standards, but accepted by my family." She breathed deep, recalling those moments. "Yuuki-sama had promised, after their wedding, that she would change the girl into one of us. Stable. Happy, so they could live a long, fulfilling life together." Her voice cracked at the start of the next sentence, before she went back to detachment from her tale. "Another Pureblood beat her to it, grabbing the girl right after the ceremony." Yori's eyes darkened at the thought. "She ran away in shame. I was the one who killed her three months later. My brother was never the same."

She turned away from his questioning eyes, speaking the last of her words. "Your biased mind makes you weak. Vulnerable. _Rash._ Do not forget that. You are lucky to have that mark upon your neck, Hunter."

He began to leave the premise. Just as he was about to step outside, she called out one last time. "I was eleven. It was either me or her. I suppose that is a decision we all have to make, at one point or another."

And with that, she was gone, too.

* * *

><p>'Cause Zero's got <em>style.<em>

And so does Yori.

Next Update: 9-4-12

10 reviews guyz?


	11. Extra: Devour

One of the three extras that will be posted in this story. They're not _necessary _for you to read, but a bunch of people always ask for details, more background info, clarification, etc – these extras serve their purpose by doing so! They all tie someway into the storyline, so, enjoy!

Oh, and by the way, first day of school for me (again, God), anyone else had their first day back to school today? Hope none of the freshmen got lost lol. :)

* * *

><p><span>Extra<span>

_Devour_

He tucked the child – though he was much a child himself – into bed, humming her favorite song so as to lull her to sleep. Dark hair caressed her pillow as one chubby hand held his in a death grip, not wanting to let go. Her eyes were shut tightly, free arm bent and lifeless in front of her petite body. He noted that her pale yellow nightgown was going to wrinkle by the day's end, for his Yuuki was usually a very messy sleeper.

When she finally fell into the land of dreams, the grip on his hand loosened considerably, and the small furrowing of her brows ceased to exist. He wiggled his own small fingers from hers, muttering a quiet goodnight in the haunting silence of her room, and turned his back to the grand bed, steps slow and soundless as he inched closer and closer to the door.

"Nii-sama..."

Halfway to the exit, he froze mid step. Her sweet lips had parted to call him, though of course she was still much asleep, envisioning her dear elder brother.

"Kaname Onii-samaaa..." she pouted then. He hadn't a clue what she dwelt on in that realm, but he made a quick guess that perhaps he was teasing her fondly.

Though he continued to formulate hypotheses – as it was what he tended to be good at, because he always sought the answer to any question, any pondering, anything unknown and yet to be known – he stood rigid in place, the lack of temperature sending shivers down his spine.

He pivoted on the heels of his feet, his gaze once more fixed on his baby sister. When her veins began to illuminate, he could only imagine his eyes gleamed the color of blood.

He hungered for her.

The thought had never occurred to him – she was far too young, his fangs had grown in only a meek year or so ago – but it hit hard nonetheless.

His fangs lengthened, forcing his mouth open. He wanted to clam his teeth together, but his canines would only cut through the sensitive skin, and the sudden smell of blood would wake not only Yuuki, but the rest of the household as well.

It took all his willpower not to to indulge right then and there, running to his sister's side and sinking his fangs into her porcelain neck. And oh, how he wanted her – all of her.

The steady rise and fall of her puny chest as she breathed in and out sent blood rushing to his head.

He could already tell what she would taste like: she would be a delicacy, and his mouth watered at the thought. His dear Yuuki would be sweet and warm, her blood neither too thick nor too thin. Her blood would taste of love, and innocence, and happiness, and sunlight, and calm kindness.

He could barely breathe.

She smelled like sunrise, strong and warm and ethereal, bringing life with her. Her scent was like that of a waterfall, surrounded by the tallest, healthiest flowers, from wild roses, tulips, and lilies, to passion flowers and lotuses that flew with the breeze, landing in the pool of water gracefully.

He wanted to take her, claim her, drink that _sweet, sweet, enticing _nectarthat ran like a river through her tiny body. _Anything_, just to enforce that she would be his, and his _alone._

No one else should touch something so pure, something so absolutely lovely.

His pupils contracted in horror at his repulsive thoughts.

What were these feelings, these wants, these _needs _that he felt in the presence of the person he only wished he could protect?

He didn't even know what they meant, what they were called in a normal conversation, what they even _were_.

All he knew was that these _things_, these emotions all proved the same point.

He wanted her, all of her.

And that terrified him.

His hands, shaking, rose hesitantly, stopping in front of his face, which had still yet to grow out of all its baby fat. They continued to shudder in fear.

Was it fear of himself, he wondered, or fear of what he could do?

Jerking fingers stared at bloody irises, and their owner couldn't help but picture _her_ warm, saccharine blood dripping down his fingers to the palms of his hands.

Something inside yelled at him: _DEVOUR HER!_

A chocking scream tried to make its way through his throat and out his mouth as he pushed the thought from his mind, but all that seemed to come out was an almost inaudible sob.

He barely left the room without bolting in disgust.

At himself.

* * *

><p>Next Update: 9-8-12<p>

... Hope you liked that... Reviews? (10? * puppy dog eyes *)


	12. Eleventh Night: Of Musings and Blood

This is going to be a short chapter in terms of plot, yet long in terms of detail. I find it necessary.

Thanks guys? Someone asked if Sara and Rido would be in the story? Sara, unfortunately, will not.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eleventh Night: Of Musings and Blood<span>**

The memory probed at his mind, invading his thoughts until all he could think of was the very thing he wished he could have forgotten.

"_Are you sure this is alright, Kaname?"_

Ichigou's voice sounded so real... Kaname relented and let the flashback consume him.

"_Yes," he replied simply, emotionless as he threw in another case. _

"_But Yuuki-chan will be broken, once she realizes you really _aren't _coming back..." Takuma tried again._

_Kaname took a deep breath, his lids covering his burgundy irises. "Better her be emotionally broken than physically drained."_

_The blond dropped his eyes. "You can learn to control your hunger here."_

"_No," Kaname began. "I cannot. She is always here. I can smell her sweet scent everywhere. I must leave."_

"_But – but why not just another city? That way, when you feel you are better at your control, she can come and see you..." _

"_Takuma..." Kaname gazed at the other warningly. _

"_I just – I just don't understand! Why a boarding school in Europe? Why that _long_? You leave Yuuki-chan, Seiren, and me no _choice_." he begged, fist balled up, either in despair or anger at his own confusion. _

"_Seiren will always follow me, no matter where I go. That is, and will always be, her choice. And you know why I need you here. Yuuki... it is for the best to leave Yuuki, until I can control the thirst. Then... then I will visit her again." There was longing behind his voice; he already missed his dear girl._

"_But, you can't just leave the way you are now! Yuuki-chan doesn't understand at all!" Takuma proclaimed, jade eyes wide and innocently hopeful. _

"_Better for her to be ignorant. Her hatred for me will ensure I don't run back due to homesickness."_

_The younger boy looked taken aback. "She could never hate you..." _

"_Nonetheless, it is for the best that I leave Japan as soon as possible." _

_Just when Takuma thought the conversation was over, Kaname added, "Don't worry, Ichigou. I'll take take of Seiren. You take care of Yuuki." _

"_Okay," he sighed in defeat._

It was not the last time they saw each other though, for Ichigou was called about three years later, so he could partake in the Guardian ceremony.

When he stayed over for the week there was no talk of Yuuki, or hunger. There were just three young vampires, two who would sooner or later find love in each other, and one who desperately longed for the love he had let go of.

But, enough of the past.

"Kaname?" His mother turned to him, her eyes curious. "How is Yuuki-chan?"

Haruka's ears perked up at the mention of his daughter's name. For the past twenty minutes there was no talk at all, the three grown vampires preferring the peaceful silence of each other's company rather than to speak with one another. Something had triggered Juuri to talk and, as it was her nature, neither male was taken aback by the suddenness of it all.

Kaname turned thoughtful, placing his cup of tea back on the glass coffee table in front of him. The strong aroma of Earl Grey engulfed the area surrounding them. "She is... coping, but her hunger has taken a new turn."

Neither parent commented on Kaname's answer. Instead, the eldest Kuran switched to a different topic, inquiring about Senri Shiki.

Kaname merely replied, "Our cousin is well."

His father nodded his head, hand underneath his chin in a pondering manner.

Juuri's inveigling eyes light up, and she couldn't help but spill another question. "What of the hunter?"

Haruka sent his wife a look of caution, but she was far too interested in what her dearest son had to say.

The reaction was not what either of them had in mind.

Kaname smirked deviously, legs crossed, and appeared all too comfortable in his cushioned seat as he pulled his tea cup from the table and nearer to his lips. He took a sip of the now warm liquid, then placed the Belgian cup down gently.

Dangerous amusement danced in his irises. "He's not a challenge, if that's what you wish to know."

Evidently, Juuri mused with excitement, her son did not view the boy as competition.

Then all would be good.

* * *

><p>The woman was called up several hours later to his private chambers, and the second he bothered to eye her, he knew she was different from the usual feeders he drank from.<p>

For one, she did not stutter, or 'accidentally' trip, or even blush in his presence, which most of the female feeders (and a few male ones) tended to do.

For two, she greeted him with precise politeness and respect, nothing more and nothing less, nothing hidden behind her simple words.

As he sunk his fangs into her flesh, he finally grasped the difference between her and _them_. Her loyalty towards Purebloods – especially the Kurans, he noted – did not go any farther than respect and awe. She did not have delusional fantasies that one would come to love her, call her out, make her _special _or noticed. Instead, she decided that if any of her masters could marry for love and no other reason, she would be happy for them. As always: nothing more, nothing less.

Also, he detected – as he couldn't help but probe deeper – she was in love.

He let his fangs retract, and thanked her for fulfilling her duty. She curtsied in an amiable way, before leaving him to himself.

Normal vampires could be so interesting.

But they could never be _her._

* * *

><p>The roads were dark and empty, save for the dim streetlamps that showed up every now and then. The man did not care for them, as he could see clearly even in the most tenebrous, moonless night.<p>

And then _he _jumped into the clearing, snickering as if he had won some sort of prize.

Kaname didn't even blink as his arm, fully extended and locked, cut through the Level E's chest. He threw the man to the nearest wall, and the lesser vampire burst into dust at the impact.

Before he knew what he was truly about to do, he raised his blood-stained fingers to his mouth – the liquid was still warm, he observed halfheartedly – and licked away the impure, _tainted _blood.

The taste was odd (as compared with normal blood) – an interesting, slightly repulsive mixture of sourness and blandness.

And, unlike with humans and vampires, he could not detect even traces of feelings within the blood.

There was only one thing.

_Hunger._

Kaname's pupils dilated as his irises rippled into a neon red.

_Yuuki._

He continued to move on impulse, arm dropping to his side.

Reaching the never ending field of roses, Kaname collapsed to his knees.

A gust of wind blew, condensed as a pool of power in the form of nothingness. Some weak petals ripped away from their sworn flowers, grabbing hold of the wind and swaying in the silence with their insubstantial partner.

Kaname closed his eyed and breathed deep.

Her scent was permanent in this garden, even after all these years...

* * *

><p>"Why did you have to mention Shiki?" she hissed at him, her tone partially laced with disbelief at his actions.<p>

"Rido -" he tried, but was automatically cut off.

"_Rido_ is no longer of our concern, Haruka." she spat her brother's name in distaste.

Haruka gave his wife a solemn glace. "You forget, my love, that Rido is not dead."

She bit her lip in frustration, red, hot liquid seeping through. Haruka blinked his hunger back. "He hasn't even _seen _his child in these past nineteen years!"

"Never too late, though, is it?"

His dark, haunted expression set her insides in turmoil.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>Because of school, AP/Honors classes, 19 hours of extracurricular activities and such, I can't worry about updating every three days. Especially when I'm practically not home until eight. So the next update will be next Saturday, but from then on, updates will probably be biweekly (On Saturdays). Sorry for the inconvenience guys. :)

Next Update: 9-15-12

Reviews guys? Like, enough reviews to make the world go round?


	13. Twelfth Night: Rose of Solitude

About a third of the way 'til the end, guys!

Also wanted to mention that if you spot any mistakes (again), to just say so in the review, because, having written all of the story in pretty much one go, I'm merely uploading chapters, not actually reading them over and checking for accuracy. Thanks!

Wonders where the lovely **3 cups 0f tea** is. My love, where art thou? Why thee go on hiatus? I so sad. :( *cries*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twelfth Night: Rose of Solitude<span>**

Yuuki paced a foot or so from the Academy's gates, waiting for her brother's arrival. If she had had it her way, she would have met him at the station, but a certain somebody switched the time on her alarm.

The youngest Kuran bet with her _life_ that Chairman had somehow persuaded one of her personal maids to change the settings.

Ugh.

The Pureblood, clad in cloud gray, three inch over the knee boots, skin colored tights, a black mini skirt, and a long sleeved, dark gray sweater, put her thumb to her lip in anticipation. Her hair, loose from any braids or styles, flung freely with the wind, wild tangles the hue of dark chestnut carefree and blissful.

A charcoal colored vehicle pulled up, and the second it stopped, _he_ opened the door, getting out with the elegance only vampires were capable of.

He strode towards her with that same refinement, something small cupped in a hand, and she noted without much care that the servant boy struggled to keep up with the luggage he carried.

But the second Kaname came close enough for her to maybe figure out what he held, it disappeared into thin air.

How many times have they played this game before?

"Yuuki," he breathed her name, a mere whisper, but it evoked something in her nonetheless.

"Kaname Onii-sama," she acknowledged, enthralled.

Somehow, their lips met in a quiet, gentle kiss, hesitant and weak like the sun above them, engulfed by clouds.

They parted after what seemed like a second, and Yuuki couldn't help but be disappointed as they walked back to the Moon Dorm.

* * *

><p>He handed her the small object, coiling her fingers over its smooth shape wordlessly before stepping back.<p>

She unwrapped the gift from her hand, holding it gently as she surveyed _what _it was, exactly.

Her heart skipped a beat.

A rose that only bloomed once every ten years, hardened into resin.

"Are you mocking me, _Nii-sama_?" She eyed the rose once more, trapped forever. It looked so much like his parting gift. "Or are you planning to leave me once more? Alone, with but a rose?"

The tears fell freely then: hot, wet, choleric and perturbed.

"Why did you have to leave!" she wailed out, the windows cracking at the power unleashed.

The delicate resin remained unscathed, despite Yuuki's lethal grip, and the magic that quietly crept through her fingers into the encased rose.

She threw it before the transaction could be completed, and it rolled on the ground, whole.

And then his words came, reticent and pained. "I hunger for you."

Within seconds he stood right in front of her, their breaths intermingling. He cupped her face with slight force, and pressed his lips to hers.

It was not the same as their last kiss though. That one had been sweet, hesitant, and they barely touched before retreating.

This kiss... it was unlike anything she'd ever imagined. The world around blurred as his tongue coaxed hers into action. There was nothing mildly tentative, only ravishing passion, eternal ardor and blinding bliss.

Breathing became unimportant; there was only him and her, and that was all they wanted, all they _needed._

On impulse she cupped his head, as if it would bring them any closer to the pure euphoria they felt when in each other's arms.

She replied shakily as they parted, expression both forgiving and bewildered. "I hunger for you too."

He sighed, one arm retreating, fingers moving towards his hair, palm hiding an eye.

But she only needed one eye to find all the emotion she searched for, and all she could find was fear, and guilt, and hunger...

"You were an innocent child – you knew _nothing _of the hunger of vampires. Or the hunger I held for you. I only had my fangs of a year, maybe two, yet all I could think about was sucking you dry..."

He groaned in the painful silence before continuing. "I was a mere kid, terrified of that hunger. I was not willing to risk your safety, and so I left." He finished, voice chocking in the emotion he usually hid so well.

She placed her palm affectionately on his cheek, raising his head so their eyes could meet once more. "Kaname..."

His arm dropped as she said his name, and their mouths locked in another fervent, electrical kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his neck; one of his was placed at her hip, the other tangled in her luscious tresses.

They continued kissing – breathing became frivolous compared to each other – as they stumbled their way to the bed, falling on it in a frenzied mess. The sheets rippled as they hit the mattress, messy and crumpled around them.

They were one being, one mind in two bodies. They conveyed so much in their touches, their rapturous kisses, that mere talking could never conduct.

Ecstasy passed throughout their mingled bodies, and they both mentally vowed to never let the other slip away.

* * *

><p>This was way too short. Actually, there's a reason most of the chapters are short. Because Rido hasn't arrived. Le gasp. Did I just give that away? Yes, yes, I think I did.<p>

Pwease review guys (I sound like I'm twelve)! Help a sick lady who can't feel her throat and looks like her head's been dunked in a pile of poo?

Now, how many reviews can we get? (10... 15...?)

Next Update: 09-29-12 (probably)


	14. Thirteenth Night: Painful Reminder

Recently got a review that made my day - err, night. I love you too, **Hyuugaamore**. :)

And wow, you guys are making me feel bad with all the lack of reviews and love. Especially considering I'm sick and forever alone... :(

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thirteenth Night: Painful Reminder<span>**

The two Purebloods stepped into class in sync, content and ethereal as they joined their group before the bell's ring. Ichigou mumbled something about being 'overly protective' as Seiren automatically walked to her master's side, face tranquil as ever.

"Ah, Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama, good to see you two _finally_ physically separated," Rima noted, twirling the ends of a light orange pigtail as she smirked.

Senri Shiki, her partner in crime, stuck strawberry pocky in his cousins' mouths, one who was furiously blushing and the other who merely grinned. That was new... "A gift to the couple." Rima elbowed him. Faking a cough, he added, "From Rima and I."

"Boom! Fifty bucks Aidou," Yori proclaimed, sticking out her hand.

Oh that mocking little- "Here," he said, grabbing cash and dropping it in her outstretched hand with a sour look upon his face. "Well, looks like Ruka has competition now..."

Ruka furrowed her brows, about to whack Hanabusa in his face.

"Don't frown, Ruka, you'll get wrinkles." The beauty widened her eyes, fretting over her forehead while Akatsuki stifled a smile.

Aidou grinned evilly in his cousin's direction, raising his brows in a 'go get her' sort of way.

Akatsuki almost burned the bastard.

"Oi, Yuuki-chan, will you sit by me?" Yori asked mischievously, grabbing her best friend's arm and dragging the Pureblood to her side. "Sorry Kaname-sempai, you've hogged her for far too long."

"Mmm." Ruka nodded in agreement. Neither Seiren nor Rima seemed overly interested in the girl world at the moment, and so were content continuing their original doings.

Aidou muttered, "Chicks."

Rima did both Yori and Ruka a favor by smacking the ice user upside the head.

The final bell rang then, calling for class to ensue. Toga walked in briskly as students dropped in their chosen seats. He was far more agitated than usual, a full out frown upon his forehead and a 'tch' awaiting release from his mouth.

He slammed his books on the desk in front of him, looking up at his vampire students with a groan ready to escape his lips.

The Hunter swallowed it back after some consideration. "You have a new student," he exasperated, voice pained at the idea of yet _another _vampire student.

She popped through the double doors, an odd smile gracing her pale lips. Maria Kurenai, as she introduced herself to the Night Class, was a quite short vampire – only about 4'11 in height – with silver-violet straight hair that went midway to her back, and grayish-lilac colored eyes. Her orbs were large, with long, thick lashes, but it seemed she kept them half closed quite often. She had the natural beauty that all vampires held, along with the pale skin, but appeared thin and frail, like a doll. Maria, who seemed to be anywhere from 16 to 17 years old, was a tiny thing, with a thick fringe that managed to hide two perfectly sculpted eyebrows, small mouth, little yet straight nose.

From her smell, the vampires in the room deducted her level – Noble.

While they all made their observations, she managed to float towards one of their leaders.

Papers danced with the air as Maria's knees made contact with the Pureblood's desk, leaning towards the figure who still sat, though slightly confounded.

And then Kurenai reached for the other girl's porcelain hands, bestowing each with an affectionate kiss, before pressing her lips against each of the Pureblood's cheeks.

Then she turned her head to the other Pureblood in the room, and said in his direction, "Her blood must taste sweet, eh, _Kaname-sama_?"

Tension piled in the room, and one in particular was especially pissed. "How dare you talk about such matters, and so disrespectfully, to our Dorm Leaders!"

Maria cocked her head to where the voice was coming from, just to see a fuming blond boy with cerulean eyes. One from the Aidou clan, she was sure. "A Guardian?" Paying him no more attention, she turned to one of Yuuki-sama's companions, eying her before listing her off as a Guardian, too.

Those would be Yuuki-sama's, now for the Kuran heir's...

She spotted the girl first, with her relaxed yet no-nonsense posture. The girl had pale lavender hair, as well as violet eyes, with hair cut just below the chin and bangs just above the brows. She was – probably – of average height, with strong, compact muscles, though it was all hard to truly know with her sitting down and fully clothed. Deadly and beautiful, and a Noble at that.

Maria proceeded to eye the other, to the girl's side, with his vampire-like pale complexion, bright green orbs, and semi-neat light blond hair. He was lean-built, as most male vampires, and cheerfully gorgeous.

They screamed of Guardians.

"Well aren't the two Guardians for Kaname-sama just _adorable_?" she exclaimed, then pointed their way. Surveying the rest of the bewildered class quickly, she called out any other couples she deemed cute.

No one bothered to stop her, though Yuuki ran her fingers through her thick hair and moaned quietly.

"Ah," Maria began after listing everyone off, "I wish my Ich-" Her hand flew to cover her lips, instantly stopping her mid-sentence.

Toga assessed the new one with suspicion. "Can we start the lesson now?"

* * *

><p>"Yuuki-sama, will you give me a tour of the building?" Maria asked sweetly, grasping at the brunette's arm.<p>

Yuuki gave her an apologetic smile, despite not understanding the girl, nor her actions. "I'm sorry, but after class I'll be busy." She scanned her surroundings, and her eyes caught a particular person. "Zero-kun!" she called, so he would notice. He came up, slightly aggravated. "Will you please give a tour to our new student?" She pointed at Kurenai, whose back was to the prefect.

Kiryuu grunted, which the Pureblood took as a yes.

She stalked off, and that's when Maria turned around.

Zero's eyes widened in shock and alarm.

_She looked like that woman._

Maria let her lips slide into a knowing smirk.

* * *

><p>Next Update: 10-13-12 (methinks)<p>

**NOTE!** I've decided to grand the 199th reviewer (people do the 200th reviewer way too often) with the gift of choosing how they want the story to be updated within the span of a month. It might be three weeks considering how long (it'll probably be slow though...) reaching 199 is going to take. As long as the winner doesn't ask me to update every single day (I would probably commit seppuku if that were the case), anything's fair game. Every other day, every two days, every Monday and Thursday, every week, whatever...

(If someone's wondering how many chapters are left... 22, I believe.)

Let the games... Begin?

(Review?)


	15. Fourteenth Night: That Woman

You know shit's about to go down when I go into a massive detailing rage.

If anyone's wondering the specific ages of all the main characters, it's in the bottom note.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fourteenth Night: That Woman<span>**

Something was amiss among the beautiful decorations, pleasant music, expensive dresses, and luxurious ballroom. Despite the light, happy atmosphere, many of the higher rank vampires – as well as a certain hunter – felt something sinister, something just _wrong _behind the scenes. Eyes darted back and forth, awaiting anything odd that should occur.

"This was a stupid idea," Ruka stated as the couple made another turn, the skirts of her plum colored, sleeveless, sweetheart neckline gown with a ruched bodice swishing gracefully at her feet.

Her counterpart merely sighed, replying, "These encounters with humans are necessary to built a peaceful society for both humans and vampires."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, exasperating as he lifted her. "Humans are friends, not food."

Irony.

He set her down gently, and the song called for the woman to twirl. "Tonight smells of mischief. It is best that the humans are with us, in case something does, in fact, occur."

"Why not just send the humans to their dorm, Akatsuki? It would be less trouble," she argued logically as he pressed her to his toned chest, before unwrapping her, and they inevitably continued with the steps.

"Ruka..." he murmured.

The song came to an end, with Akatsuki bowing, taking his partner's hand to his lips, and pressing a lingering kiss to her soft flesh.

"Will you dance with me, Ruka-sama!?" a voice asked with eagerness.

Ruka turned her body slightly to eye the human boy.

Oh God.

Akatsuki could only laugh.

* * *

><p>"Girls are so annoying," he moaned.<p>

She kicked him in the shin mid-step.

"I mean, human girls." He eyed her as they continued to glide across the floor. She wore an electric blue gown with an empire waist that popped out her gorgeous irises. A baby blue strip was tied just under her chest in a bow, and the thick straps of her gown were made of soft lace. Her hair was curled and pinned to one side, so tresses the hue of peaches hung on one shoulder.

God, she was beautiful.

"I wish we had some pocky," Rima mumbled as the song called for a turn.

Shiki let a small, barely noticeable smile grace his lips. "On a night like this, so do I."

* * *

><p>"Do I <em>have <em>to dance with you?" she moaned as he rolled his eyes, twirling her smoothly nonetheless.

"I thought we agreed neither of us wanted to be trampled by fans," he whisper with intonation, slightly agitated at his fellow Guardian.

She thought on what he said, before giving him a big smile.

He almost melted right then and there.

"Sorry, Hanabusa. This night is getting to me." She sighed as he picked her up, placed her down and twirled her thrice.

He nodded in agreement, though most of his attention was captivated by her appearance.

She was clad in a long, flowing, light green halter dress with a v-neck and a bare back. Some might have thought it obscene in nature, for she ended up wearing no bra at all (his hand constantly slid up and down her milky back throughout the songs, caressing the creamy skin, and found no such thing), but to him, it only amplified her beauty, and the gorgeous, perfectly proportional body she usually hid behind layers of clothing during the winter.

The silk of her gown made him shudder.

_She _lit him on fire.

"We must be careful tonight" was his meek reply.

* * *

><p>He twirled her once, her name on his lips. "Seiren-chan..."<p>

She merely gave him a blunt, emotionless look.

He pouted in defeat.

"We should be on our guards, looking out for anything suspicious," she muttered, and so the silence between them ensued once more.

Ichigou let his eyes gaze at her as the reticence carried on. Her figure was defined by a smooth, silver dress with a deep keyhole neckline. The cut was amplified and copied on her back, though the fabric there was flimsy lace with a rose-and-thorn pattern. Her skirts fell straight, covering her ankles carefully. They flowed delicately as he picked her up, placed her on the ballroom floor once more, and pressed her back to his torso.

And so, they carried on, dancing elegantly on the marble ground beneath their feet.

* * *

><p>A light peach gown with an embellished single strap and modified sweetheart neckline clung to her goddess-like figure. The fitted torso with intricate small pearls wrapped around her tiny upper body, and the side-front slit of her flowing ruffled skirt with multiple layers accented her long, skinny, straight legs. Her bangs were carefully brushed to the side, her long hair twisted on both shoulders in cascading, dark curls. Tiny diamonds were woven to her hair, and they sparkled when hit directly with the light. She appeared taller with her peach, ballet wrap sandals with wooden stacked platform heels, about five inches in measure.<p>

They had just finished their first dance together with a pressing of their bodies, and Kaname had only been able to uncoil her from his being before Takuma rushed to their side.

"Maria," he panted, aiming for a show of indifference so the humans wouldn't feel any threat. "She went off somewhere! Seiren and I searched all over here observantly but she's nowhere in sight."

"She's no longer here..." Yuuki mumbled quietly, then made eye contact with her brother. "I'll go find her. If I find anything... I'll signal you." She kissed his cheek quickly, picked up her skirts, and walked towards the only exist that would allow her to leave quietly and unnoticed: the balcony.

The Kuran Princess landed naturally on the hard ground. Neither the ribbons of her shoes nor the dress had any staining, something she was glad for, because she adored both the gown and the heels.

She breathed deep, let her senses override, and stalked off as exquisitely as possible.

* * *

><p>The Kuran was not there, and neither was the new Night Class student that reminded him of <em>that woman<em>.

Something had gone wrong, he was sure of it.

The silverette gave his ex master a look, and then walked briskly to the nearest exist, sniffing the air for the Pureblood's particularly unique and strong scent.

When he caught it, he quickened his pace, going off in her direction.

* * *

><p>Yuuki stood at the gates of the previous – now old and broken – dorm that used to house teachers. From here on she masked her scent, and walked soundlessly to the already open doors. Walking in with deliberation, she smelled a male human from downstairs, and so chose to mutely carry on into the basement.<p>

Two or three steps before she reached the floor she heard noise, and then saw the man carrying a woman's unconscious body.

He was tall, lean, with those same lilac orbs and silver hair that she acquainted with Kiryuu Zero. _That must be..._

She closed her eyes, veiled in the darkness, and urged a mental image of the scene to slip from her mind into that of her brother's.

Her reply arrived seconds later, as he sent her an image of him leaving the ball.

Opening her eyes, she identified the woman carried as Hio Shizuka, with her lengthy, slim body, long, silver-white straight hair, uneven bangs, and delicate facial structure. Her thin, pale lips were curved up slightly, as though she was having a interesting dream, her many lashes curled up even in sleep, her slender, silver eyebrows relaxed. Shizuka's body was covered with a snow white kimono, her bodice wrapped by a thick pink ribbon. The pale skin tone that haunted most vampires haunted Hio as well. Yuuki noted the ageless woman's hair was pulled back in a half up half down hair style, and one hand hung over what seemed to be a golden bell. She was barefoot, as always, and smelled strongly of cherry blossoms.

One of the other doors opened, and in walked Maria, wearing a lilac colored gown with a mesh illusion neckline sewed on top of an originally sweetheart neckline dress. Her skirts fell in one thick heap, covering completely her heels, and around her waist was a thin band, gray in tint. Her outermost skirt was embroidered carefully, following a very complex pattern that showed itself throughout the dress, but was most evident at the hem of her gown. Maria's hair was in its usual style, but to complete her outfit, she chose lavender lace gloves.

Yuuki willed darkness to engulf her being.

Before she could observe any further, in barged Kiryuu Zero, panting and pointing his gun in Kurenai's direction.

He must have followed her scent.

… And then he noticed the other person in that room, holding _that woman_.

"... Ichiru...?" He stared in disbelief, and 'Ichiru', who seemed to be his long lost twin, merely walked to the nearest couched, dropping Hio's body onto it tenderly. Then Ichiru stood, full height, and was about to go for his katana.

Maria stopped him with her palm on the hilt of his sword, and a "no".

Within a millisecond she was in front of Zero – Yuuki saw that the girl was wearing strapped, black heels – and she jabbed his foot with one of those heels, then took him roughly by the shoulder and threw him to the middle of the room.

Zero picked himself up in a flash, hot blood dripping from his forehead. He aimed his gun at the woman, ready to fire, but she was in his face once more, knocking the gun from his grip and slamming him against the ground.

As he stood, she grinned menacingly, placing one palm against his chest.

He stood frozen in his place, barely breathing.

Then she pushed him slightly, and he flew to the wall. It collapsed over him, taking out one of the entrances as well, though the columns that made sure to keep the building standing remained unscathed.

With that, Hio turned her back to him, smiling ruefully, and began walking back upstairs, Ichiru following with her real body in his arms.

* * *

><p>The ages are as following, because Chairman <em>did <em>say that vampires of any given age could attend:

Yuuki – 17

Kaname – 22... and a half

Aidou – 18

Yori – 17

Akatsuki – 19

Ruka – 18

Seiren – 19

Takuma – 20

Zero/Ichiru – 18

Shiki – 19

Rima – 18

Maria – 16

So yeah I messed around with the ages. Big deal. And you can't tell me that Kaname is like, only a year older than Yuuki, because it those flashback moments... a six year old cannot be that much taller than his freaking five year old sister.

The end.

Next Update: 10-20-12 ... Because I can't do the 27th

So it is sisters before misters or chicks before dicks?


	16. Fifteenth Night: Sacrifice

Because apparently studying for three exams and writing an essay is too mainstream.

Fancy, eh?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fifteenth Night: Sacrifice<span>**

Maria's body dropped, unconscious, and Ichiru quickly grabbed hold before she hit the ground with a thud. He lay her down gently, her head last to go, as Shizuka's soul fully claimed her real body, stirring awake on the couch.

The Noble would wake up within a couple hours, herself once more, and if the deal would commence properly, she would be as healthy as the average Aristocrat by the night's end.

Hio's cherry blossom colored eyes opened slightly, a smirk playing at her lips. She brushed her hair in one smooth stroke with her skinny fingers, and then sat up on the violet couch, as graceful as ever in her movements.

* * *

><p>Kaname arrived as soon as Hio and her bodyguard went upstairs. He gave his sister a quick glance, and they both noiselessly followed the way to Shizuka.<p>

Kaname took lead, Yuuki following carefully behind, skirts held in her hands once more as they maneuvered mutely through the halls, and then up the next flight of stairs.

They entered the room calmly, every step deliberate and filled with purpose. Hio stood, as if awaiting their arrival, and Ichiru was already beginning to take his katana out of its sheath.

Yuuki knocked him out before he could become a further nuisance.

She walked to the now empty couch, her steps finally taking on music as she drifted across the wooden floor. Folding her skirts precisely, she sat on the piece of furniture, as close as possible to the armrest. Her legs crossed at the ankles as she closed her eyes, leaning into the armrest, both limbs placed upon it.

She would rather not watch the spectacle occur, if she could help it.

The Kuran Princess noted her brother's pace towards Shizuka, ever elegant as the two came face to face. She pictured his nails growing longer and thicker, into unbreakable claws, and acutely heard Hio's gasp as he dung his fingers into her flesh, where her heart would be.

Yuuki imagined those breathtaking unnaturally pink eyes widening, pupils dilating in pain.

Shizuka's body would inevitably fall back, but her brother's other arm would support her.

And then the Madly Blooming Princess spoke at last. "Kill me now... Young Kaname... I don't want... _that man_."

He bit her neck in response, hand grasping her beating heart. When he was done, he murmured, "Thank you... for your sacrifice."

If Hio could, Yuuki envisioned her snorting.

"Yuuki," he called her name, and she stood on impulse.

Tears streamed from her two seemingly innocent eyes as she marched in their direction, irises never leaving the image of Hio Shizuka, the Kuruizaki-hime, panting, ready to fall when let go.

Yuuki sank her fangs into her elder's skin carefully, drinking quietly, all while tears cascaded down her pale cheeks.

"I do not need your tears, child," the Pureblood said mid-bite, staring at the younger girl with eyes that held no grudge, as well as no purpose. "We Purebloods loathe pity, as you should know."

She had lived far too long.

The Kuran Princess retracted her fangs, stepping back, lids covering her irises once more.

Kaname pulled out Hio's heart, and it still beat, though erratically, in his hand as he eyed it.

And then it burst to dust in front of them.

They hear the panting a minute or so later, as well as uneven stomping up the stairs. Once the legs reached the top, their owner leaned against the railing of the balcony, stalking the halls in pain and fury.

"I see Zero-kun seems to have finally gotten up," Kaname mused, licking off the rest of Shizuka's blood from his fingers and setting the older woman down gently. "Let us hope he has a chance to drink before she disintegrates."

"Nii-sama." She pulled on his sleeve like a helpless child filled with worry and fear. Tear stains marred her cheeks, yet she continued to look like a goddess. "Let's go."

Kaname picked his sister up gently, his arms strong. Breaking the glass window cleanly, he jumped through the passage, and their figures were long in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Zero stumbled through the door, barely able to balance on his feet. Somehow, he had managed to pick up Bloody Rose during his time in the basement, despite his broken fibula* and the many severed muscles.<p>

Not a step in he fell gracelessly to the floor, Bloody Rose slipping from his grasp.

He saw her then, lay in her own pool of blood, and crawled to her, his eyes beaming red. Though weak, her chest rose as she breathed, and with her last strength she rolled her head to his direction, and moved her arm to him, so he would have less difficultly reaching her.

Perhaps she was being sympathetic.

Perhaps she was toying with him once more.

Her wrist was so close to him. So, so close.

Just a drip of her running blood would save him from damnation.

And then she burst into dust before his eyes.

* * *

><p>How fantabulous.<p>

Wow. So, so painfully short. And unfortunately, this is as long as the chapter gets, because I did not properly evaluate the minimum length per chapter that I wanted for this story. It just kind of decided to take on its own course after I came up with a semi-random story web. Sorry about that... :(

*The skinnier bone in your calf. Just thought to let those of you that didn't know, well, _know_. Or at the least not have to look it up.

Next Update: 11-03-12

Boom. Reviews people, reviews. They make me happy.


	17. Sixteenth Night: My Heart

Those of you that enjoy couples' chapters, this is for you. I suppose. It was actually just part of the story web... you know... development... and crap.

So I got a couple reviews from like this one girl, and they were all nice and everything, and I enjoyed reading them, but they made/asked about two points that I guess I found necessary to discuss. 1) Aidou liking Yuuki... he doesn't. I think these later chapters make that definitely clear, but just in case some of you are still wondering when some romantic event between the two will occur. Great for plot, but I think I covered the minimal for that. 2) Yuuki picking and choosing between Aidou, Kaname, and Zero. She's really not. Anyway, I think my lovely reviewer was confused because she's only covered the first five or so chapters, but if anyone else was also a little befuddled about these two things I just wanted to make everything clear. :) Please go ahead and ignore my existence now.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sixteenth Night: My Heart in Your Hands<span>**

She had barely managed to put on an ivory nightgown over her shuddering figure before slipping into bed, letting the tears take over as he just held her, soothing nothings rolling down his tongue, his hand running through her hair in a calming manner.

The girl sobbed throughout the night, clinging to him like a child to her mother. Her tears flowed as quickly as a river, as strongly as a waterfall.

When tears could no longer drip from her pools of sorrow, his palm silently rid her cheeks of the dampness, and he kissed her frown away with cold lips.

And then she drifted into a dreamless state, too exhausted to put up a fight with her consciousness.

She awoke with a gasp at her lips as the weak sun played with a nearby window. The sun would soon set, and though class was canceled that particular evening, she could not help but feel a tiring guilt.

Kaname stirred, his arms still around her, giving her a protective confinement, and when his eyes opened she was met with breathtaking burgundy orbs. "Good morning, Beautiful," he whispered, a smile tugging at his mouth to let her know everything would be okay.

He placed a chaste yet sincere kiss to her cheek, and she choked back the tears.

She had to be strong. "... She... She didn't deserve it, Nii-sama," she began, and though she addressed him, they both knew she spoke mainly to herself. "No matter what she did... No one deserves such things... I cannot believe it has come to this..."

Kaname breathed in deep, an empathetic sigh stumbling from his mouth. "I know. But she was a sacrifice I was willing to make to keep you safe." He inhaled once more, closing his eyes. Running his hand down her face and neck with the gentleness that only he could muster, he murmured in the silence of the room, "You know I love you, Yuuki."

Even with the cluster of emotions she felt and tried to overpower, Yuuki couldn't help but blush. "I love you too, Kaname." And once those words left, she knew they rang true. She had never stopped loving him, and he always remained a big part of her life, even with the absence of twelve years.

She snuggled closer.

Everything else could wait.

* * *

><p>Aidou walked briskly, every step filled with purpose, to his fellow Guardian's room. He knocked once, and only once, before opening the door anyway and striding in.<p>

It was clean and spotless, seeing as both Sayori, and her roommate, Seiren, enjoyed knowing where their needed clothes, objects, and other such things were. Seiren was barely ever in the room anyway, so he knew his presence would only trouble Yori, _if _it even troubled her.

His heart leaped as she stepped from her bathroom, having taken a shower. Her skin glowed, and he could almost smell the dampness of her flesh. Water dripped on a small, white face towel from her wet hair. She wore a white camisole and super short, baby blue shorts, her legs bare and begging him to touch them. He noted with satisfaction and a lick of his lips that she wore no bra.

Yori tossed the damp towel onto her bedsheets, light pink in color, and turned to him, her eyes wondering, a single brow raised, while once hand played around with her naturally wavy hair. "What are you fantasizing about, Hanabusa?" she teased, smiling at him that beautiful smile of hers.

His heart missed several beats, and his mind momentarily went blank. Was it _normal _for a genius with an I.Q. topping about 200 to have brain freeze because of _one girl_?

He thought not, especially considering the amount of Day Class girls he tended to randomly woo when bored.

Which was often.

Despite this, he recovered in seconds, granting her with a large grin. "How are you, Yori-chan?" He closed the door behind him quietly, then let his arms fall to his sides.

"Oh, me? I'm fine, thanks." She levitated a brush and it flew to her hand. Brushing her hair, she asked in return, "How're you?"

"Great, I guess." Hanabusa shrugged, marching closer, then jumping on her bed and groaning in approval.

Yori laughed at his childish behaviors, finding them both absolutely adorable and entertaining. Aidou Hanabusa was the cutest thing Wakaba Sayori had ever lay eyes on, with his messy blond hair and water-blue irises. His pouts would make her willing to do anything for him. The way his cheeks puffed and the angle his lips took, as well as the small furrow of his brows – oh, God, she wanted to just eat him up.

Figuratively speaking, of course.

Though she didn't mind doing it literally, either.

But only if he would stop blocking his Blood Memory...

Aidou sat up at the edge of her bed, now a mere foot from her. The way he glanced at her made it hard to breathe. "Yori-chan..." Those lips parted to form her name, perfect and sensual as it rolled smoothly down his tongue.

The brush dropped.

She was instantly on top of his figure, pushing his upper body back on the bed. The sheets were disarrayed, but she held no care for that at all. They kissed as they always did, a passionate dance between their tongues that stole the oxygen from their lungs. His hands pressed against her hips, and hers tangled in his hair.

They parted for a second before hogging each other's mouths once more, going deeper, and faster, and stronger.

Yori moaned against his lips, and Hanabusa couldn't help but smirk at her flushed hair.

They pressed against each other, mouths glued together, and Yori vaguely felt Aidou's hand riding up her shirt, his fingers massaging the milky skin of her back. That hand soon slipped down once more, to feel the silkiness of one of her legs.

For now, their actions would suffice. They would do no more than caress each other a little, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

But, perhaps, one day... There would be something more.

* * *

><p>He knew she would be alone, for on the way to her room, he saw Rima head in the direction of the downstairs lounge, several small boxes of pocky in her embrace.<p>

Clad in his black Chucks, straight, dark denim semi-skinny jeans and a green v-neck, he opened the door without so much as a knock – they were too close to bother with such actions – and strode in.

Perhaps he was very lucky that evening.

Or maybe very, very unlucky.

Ruka stood to her side of the room. Nodding in his direction without so much as a yelp in embarrassment, she dragged a tea length, champagne hued, chiffon dress with an overlay bodice and square neckline up her body, and then put her arms through the holes, the dress almost completely on. She grabbed her long tresses in both hands, calling him to help. "Akatsuki, can you zip this dress up for me?"

He carried himself closer to her, doing as she instructed mutely.

She thanked him with a polite smile, letting her hair cascade in waves down her shapely back as she stalked to her closet, taking out a pair of black, four inch pumps and carefully gliding her feet in each one.

Noting his quietness, She turned to him, eyes slightly downcast. "My parents have set up a matchmaking session for me with some foreigner. They say they're worried, with me not in a relationship currently."

Kain let his irises linger on her.

She was gorgeous.

As always.

"And you don't want to go?" he questioned, his voice hardly above that of a whisper.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, furious at her parents for setting her up like this.

He let a grin grace his face. "Then do you want to ditch?" He thought he saw a blush creep on her cheeks. He continued, though still attentive, "You won't have to suffer sitting for an hour, trying to get to know a random man. It'll be just you and me." He smiled, and then he truly saw her reddening.

Victory.

"Where would we go?" she inquired, still slightly hesitant.

"Where ever." _So long as I'm with you._

* * *

><p>She sat on the couch, the clothing from their previous photo shoot still clinging to her pale, unmarred skin. His partner had taken her hair out from its previous style, placing it into two, even, peach colored pigtails, but her clothing was much the same: mid-thigh gray legwarmers, white, slightly studded jean shorts, blood red frill blouse with a keyhole neckline, and black booties. They had recently come home after doing a little bit for the Autumn Collection for next year, and the studio was so satisfied that they had let their two models keep the expensive clothing.<p>

His head rested against her warm thighs, amethyst eyes closed and purple-pink hair as messy as ever. The agents had forced him into faded skinny jeans, brown combat boots and a stripped, black and white v-neck, along with a cloud gray vest that (thankfully) remained unbuttoned throughout the shoot. A single, thick leather band hung on his right wrist.

The box of pocky sticks rested on his chest as he heaved, and Rima stuck another strawberry flavored one between his teeth, taking one for herself as well.

Yum.

"What's wrong, Senri?" she queried, taking another bite of her pocky.

He hesitated to tell her, but only for a second. "I can sense him..." He struggled with the words. "My... father, I suppose." That's what you called a guy who played a large role in your conception, right?

She stroked his unruly locks, silent for a while. Finishing her pocky, she placed her other hand at his chest, feeling the steady rise and fall as he inhaled and exhaled.

And then she leaned in closer, pressing her lips to his forehead. "It's going to be okay, Senri... Everything will be okay..." Her easing words lingered, lulling him to sleep.

Rima smiled slightly, before resting her head against the couch, and joining the one she loved in the dream world.

* * *

><p>Ichigou grinned softly. Despite hardly ever speaking, Seiren always visited him in his shared room with Shiki when she knew the other wasn't there to intrude on their time together.<p>

They usually sat in muteness, or Takuma spoke and Seiren nodded her head once in a while in acknowledgment.

Today she wore simple black ballet slippers, white leggings that slightly clustered at her ankles, and a dark, forest green, Chinese styled tank top with the usual raised and still collar.

So while she sat, cross legged on the floor, fingers playing with the beige carpet, he was talking.

About Kaname.

Which was basically the only thing they had in common, considering Seiren, even after all these years, had yet to warm up to her close friend.

When he ended his sentence, something about how Kaname overworking, he suddenly lapsed into quietness, eyes thoughtful and chin resting on his knuckles.

She looked up at him, tilting her head to the left, confused.

Oh, she was just adorable!

Ichigou coughed, then whispered longingly, "I... I want something they have, you know?" And then he fixed his eyes on her, and just stared, awaiting her reaction.

Her light violet eyes widened, and a pale pink tint graced her cheeks.

That one time, she replied, "I do..."

* * *

><p>Next Update: 11-06-12 ELECTION DAY. I don't have a life on Election Day so might as well update. :D<p>

Forgive any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I don't re-read the chapters these days.

REVIEW. THE POWER OF THE FORCE COMPELS YOU.


	18. Extra: Taste

The second extra of the series.

... Almost forgot to update. -_-

Oh! So I got this review from **APrincessThatNeedsNoPrince**, so I guess this is a reply? Unfortunately, I don't think there's going to be any Zeki action (? I could be wrong), considering I already wrote the whole story... thing (and I don't have the time to alter anything). And Kaname is Kaname, no ancestor soul things going on. :) I just made brownies today (wow, random thought). And thank you for the review either way, it was lovely and I enjoyed reading it! :)

So. Onto the shortest chapter of your life.

* * *

><p><span>Extra<span>

_Taste_

Her eyes blinked red as she awoke, panting heavily while her body began to spasm. She attempted deep breathing, but that only worsened her condition, and she grasped at the flimsy bed sheet in frustration and a futile endeavor to control the uncontrollable thirst.

_Blood. Blood. Blood._

_Kaname's blood. _

She groaned, her throat dry and the sound crack-ish. Though it was nigh a whisper, it still echoed in the reticence of her empty, sulking room.

The maids were nowhere to be seen, the blinds were keen to keep the remaining sunlight out, and (both fortunately and unfortunately, for her at least) she couldn't identify any unfamiliar scents.

It was just her and the furniture, and the thought of being all alone in the seemingly lifeless chambers enraged her hunger even further.

The young woman flipped the crimson – it reminded her so _much _of blood – silky bed sheet off her body, in return trying to kick herself off the mattress, frantic and distressed.

She froze in place.

Her already acute senses, fueled by the unspeakable hunger that coursed through her, begging her to _bite! bite! bite!_, picked up his presence.

He smelled fresh, like the cool, ocean breeze, like the pines of trees in mid-winter. Like the salt of the sea, like the rain in May.

The bark of trees, the ashes of nature.

He took precisely seven long strides in her direction, arms relaxed at his sides, hair damp, feet bare, and shirt barely buttoned. When he reached the side of her bed, he stopped, ever tall and strong and graceful. Power rolled from every pore on his godly body.

"Yuuki." His voice was hardly audible, and yet with her hyperventilating senses she heard it as though it was a scream. She winced at her own frailty.

All she wanted was him, right then and there. His blood, his being, his heart, his _soul_.

"I'm fine, Kaname Onii-sama," she muttered, but even though her mumblings were quiet, her voice was coarse and she chocked on the words.

He hovered over her on purpose, perhaps to mock her. She could feel the heat of his figure, his aroma ever strong as he placed one knee gently on the bed.

She could not take being so close to him. Her whole body trembled with him being near.

_So so close..._

And then he stroked her arm, and she whirled to his side so quickly even she was surprised.

The brisk, jabbing bite stung his skin like a parasite, but was worth it in the end as he unexpectedly moaned.

It pleasured both of them, a twisted ecstasy hanging in the air surrounding the two Purebloods.

Yuuki's pupils dilated in delight as she continued to drink.

Kaname tasted exquisite, like a scorching fire in the midst of freezing terrain, like the hope you feel when all is lost. He was neither too cold nor too hot, too thin or too thick, too sweet or too sour.

He was longing, he was lust, he was love. He was such passions that if Yuuki wasn't pushed by instincts she would have flushed the deepest shade of blood.

The taste was perfect.

And all he ever thought about was her.

* * *

><p>Teehee?<p>

Next Update: 11-17-12... Hopefully? Probably.

I know, short, I'm sorry, hurt me, smack me, do as you will. :((((

Review?


	19. Seventeenth Night: I am Yours

Oh would you look at that... another KY moment. I'll go hide now.

And thank you for reviewwwwwssss. Though at this rate I think the story will be done before anyone can get their hands on the 200th review. :)

... Anyway, this is like dark fluff. Does dark fluff even exist? Well if it didn't before, it does now.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seventeenth Night: I am Yours<span>**

They were wide awake by the time night had fallen, the room lit by a bright full moon. Yuuki rubbed her tiny head back and forth as it pressed against her brother's chest, his arms still very much a sanctuary. "Nii-sama!" she pouted, looking up only to see amusement lit in his eyes. "We've been laying down for far too long!"

And with that she pushed from his strong embrace, her feet touching the floor without so much as a sound.

Though her current nightgown looked very much like a suitable dress, Yuuki still maneuvered her way to the walk in closet, aiming to find something comfortable to wear.

She didn't get very far before Kaname spoke. "Yuuki, do you want to dance?"

The Kuran Princess looked at him questioningly, wondering why he would inquire so.

Seeing her confuzzled stare, the Kuran heir continued on, "We only had the pleasure of one dance before Ichigou's interruption."

His sister pondered on the idea of dancing, here, alone and without music. She went into her closet, grabbing the first pair of heels that met with her excited irises: nude pumps. Putting them on quickly, she walked back out.

She stalked to his direction, grasping his hands and pulling him from the bed. "Come on, Nii-sama!"

He laughed lightly at her eagerness, putting his arms around her small torso as she placed hers around his neck.

And so they swayed in each other's embrace, calm in the silence, but nevertheless moving as though music was on.

They stopped after a while, close to a wall, and merely stood, fulfilled and happy. Kaname hunched his back, resting his head on one of Yuuki's delicate shoulders.

Stroking his wavy locks with one hand, she sighed in contentment, closing her blood-chocolate hued eyes.

Something stirred within, and Kaname found his fangs extending, ready to bite into that perfect flesh of Yuuki's. At the last possible second he snapped his mouth shut, irises enormous and pupils so small they failed to exist at that moment.

"Kaname... please, indulge," she implored. "I am yours."

With a request like that, how could he possibly attempt to regain control?

* * *

><p>Pinned to the wall.<p>

The man, dominant of the two, looked at her with eyes that seemed to ache in longing, and for a moment, she was lost in their depth.

His gaze shifted over to her pale neck. It were his pair of beautiful burgundy irises that swallowed in every detail her exposed, soft, long neck had to offer. They stared at her flesh, as if attempting to find any flaws, all while knowing that there were none to be found.

He inched inward, his mouth undeniably close to her heated neck.

It was dangerous, but she wanted his bite as much as he wanted the red liquid that coursed through her veins.

Perhaps it was the way he held her – his right hand interlaced with her left one that remained attached to the wall, his left hand holding firmly, but not tightly, her right hip.

It could, in all glory, have been the way he started sucking and licking her soft, milky flesh, his hot saliva running across her skin, trailing her every vein, yet never dripping.

Maybe it was the way he coaxed her neck to arch for him, so that he could lick more, suck more, kiss more, with his skillful, sensual tongue.

In the end they all served their purpose as she held onto his shoulder with her free hand and drew back her neck in pleasure, wanting to be touched even more.

Her head hit the cool wall as she closed her eyes, panting but nonetheless enjoying.

Skin was not yet broken.

He detached his lips from her porcelain skin and they hovered mockingly over her neck, before his slow and even breath hit her flesh and sent her muscles into a spasm.

His grip on her hip tightened as his mouth once more made contact with her skin. He dragged his pearl white teeth across her gentle skin, yet never ripped in.

He withdrew once more, but this time he wished for something _more_. Her fiancé implored for the blood that coursed through those beautiful veins. He opened his mouth to show his impeccable set of canines, and faster than lightning, he bit into her flawless skin.

The man sucked her lifeblood out, wanting more, needing more of her. Her everything filled him to the very core as he continued to feed, irrefutably hungry.

Her soft moans and the grip on his shoulder fueled him even more.

She was getting weak though, and it was getting harder to stand still. Her legs began to shake as she croaked out his name. "Ka- Kaname..."

And as quickly as the pleasure came, the pleasure went.

His fangs left with a speed that rivaled that with which they sunk.

The aftertaste of her (_delicious, delightful, exquisite, enticing, ohso_very_sweet) _blood made him moan in ecstasy.

Her energy pulsed through his body, and though he felt guilty having exhausted her so much, they both understood what it took to fully satisfy their uncontrollable hungers.

He rested his head on her shoulder and licked away the spilled blood. "Sorry, my Yuuki," he breathed.

They stayed like that for a while before Yuuki inevitably passed out.

* * *

><p>Next Update: 12-01-12 ERRRMAAARGEEEERD. The fist of December. Boom.<p>

Are we up for a challenge of 10 reviews? :D


	20. Eighteenth Night: You're so Sweet

You don't know how difficult it was to write this chapter, with all the freaking references to delicious food. Torture.

Thank you my lovelies for your commentary. :) Makes my day(s).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eighteenth Night: You're so Sweet<span>**

"Yuuki!"

Said girl quickly grabbed a purse and a gray blazer, opened the door, and ushered her best friend in with a grin.

Once they both saw what the other wore, the smiles on both their faces turned into full fledged laughter, and Yori's head even fell back, all while Yuuki clutched her stomach. "We've gotta stop this," Yuuki said through a giggle.

Yori nodded, though they both knew that was never going to happen.

While Yuuki wore hot, neon pink open toe pumps, black skinny jeans, and a loose white tank top (she was also attempting to put on her blazer without cracking up again), Yori had followed a similar color scheme: neon yellow pumps, white leggings, a light gray shirt and a black blazer.

It's like God wanted them to match.

Not that either minded.

They left Yuuk's chambers, then the dorm, a car already waiting for them at the gates. Reaching the vehicle, they opened the nearest door, Yuuki sliding in first, and Yori following suit. When Yori closed the door, the car jumped to life once more, and began driving to their wanted destination.

Town Square.

* * *

><p>As soon as the car parked, both seventeen-year-olds jumped out the vehicle, thanked the driver, and walked as quickly as possible to a nearby bakery.<p>

Inside their noses were assaulted by mouthwatering aromas of all sorts: sweet breads, cupcakes, cakes, cookies, pies, brownies... and they were all fresh and straight from the oven.

A young woman strode towards them, leading the two vampires to a corner booth and asking what they both wanted.

While Yuuki ordered a slice of chocolate cake and a fudge brownie, along hot cocoa with marshmallows, Yori ordered a slice of vanilla cake with chocolate icing, a slice of pumpkin pie, and hot oolong tea. For dessert, they both decided on fruit parfaits.

The human waitress left, and in came two guys, both who decided to maneuver to Yori's and Yuuki's area.

Yuuki and Yori both sensed their eagerness and excitement, finding it hilarious. They chocked back their laughs, knowing that if they let the humans speak it would be even more amusing and comical.

"Hi..." one of them, a boy of average height with striking blond hair and gray eyes, said, his cheeks flushing a dark cherry. This one, they mused, was not used to talking to girls. He was but an innocent boy, probably influenced by the other, and shouldn't be picked on – too much.

The other, with light brown hair and dark orbs, grinned at them. "Are you guys from Cross Academy?"

Yuuki nodded as Yori replied with a polite 'yes'.

"Well it's no wonder! You two are really pretty!" he proclaimed, and the kid next to him could only nod vigorously.

Yuuki raised a slender eyebrow.

Yori cocked her head.

"Thank you," Yuuki said deliberately, a small, mischievous smile gracing her lips.

"Do you – do you guys want to walk around with us?"

And that's when both girls lost it. Chuckling turned into hollering, though they remained quiet enough so as to avoid stares. Yuuki's head flew back, and Yori almost facepalmed the table as they both tried to calm, seeing that both boys were very, very confuzzled.

"Sorry," Yuuki grinned, "but I believe neither my fiancé, nor Yori's boyfriend, would approve."

Before either human could say a word, the waitress came back with their order, careful in how she walked. "Excuse me," she said, brows furrowed in confusion. "Are these two with you?" she questioned, setting down their food.

"Not at all," Yori replied.

Yuuki added, "But I do believe they would like a table. Perhaps a table close to the windows?" That would put them as far apart as possible, so the guys wouldn't snoop on any conversations between the vampires.

As they left, both girls offered a nice 'thank you' to their waitress, and Yuuki took a bite of her brownie. Sipping her hot cocoa, she noted the love lost expression on her best friend's face, and set the mug down.

"You think too much of him," the Kuran stated evenly, eying Yori's visage.

"What? My 'boyfriend'?" She sighed bitterly, though it was not directed to their conversation. "He doesn't love me the way I..."

"What you suppose is true is not always true," Yuuki interfered, taking one slim piece of cake to her mouth and savoring the taste.

"I know," Yori mumbled, stuffing a large piece of pie in her mouth with a pout. Gulping it down with some tea, she suddenly changed the subject. "How is your hunger?"

"Better," Yuuki admitted. "Since Shizuka... but..."

"Yuuki-chan," the fair haired teen began, so quiet that only her mistress could hear. "Drink from me, a little. I know you're worried, but it is easier for you to deal with the thirst when you aren't completely famished."

They ate the rest of their treats in silence.

* * *

><p>Entering the room (Seiren was nowhere to be seen, as always), Sayori wiggled out of her blazer and pulled her gray shirt over her head. Dropping the two articles of clothing on the floor (she would pick them up later, as she always did), she pulled her short tresses back, her lacy nude bra half hidden by a forearm.<p>

Yuuki's legs carried her to the Guardian, steps rhythmic in their beats. Without a word, she pressed her fangs against her best friend's neck, the pressure forcing blood to pool in the Pureblood's mouth until she swallowed it down.

Yori was warm and sweet, like melted caramel and crimson apples. Her whole being revolved around control, and love, and lust, and musings, and hunger – for _him._

Yuuki barely fed, retreating her bangs and thanking her friend, her lips tugged up thoughtfully.

The wound was already closing when Yuuki simply said, "Don't worry. He thinks much of you, too."

* * *

><p>The bite between Yuuki and Yori was in no way supposed to be erotic (even with the whole taking off the top part) and if you found it such: SHAME. SHAME ON YOU. SHAME ON YOUR COW. SHAAAAME. I really need to watch Mulan again... One is never too old to watch Mulan.<p>

Next Update: 12-08-12 (Have an early recital on the 15th.)

Wish me luck on today's recital? :) I desperately need it. (Apparently my body's forgotten how to do a proper calypso. So sad.)


	21. Nineteenth Night: Hot and Cold

Yori and Aidou have a little... moment... BOOM.

Can anyone tell me why it's "The Twelve Days of Christmas"? I mean, where did they get the 12 days from?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nineteenth Night: Hot and Cold<span>**

"Do you sense him?" Yuuki said as she was about to leave. "He's coming here. You should clean up, Yori-chan." Yuuki kissed her Guardian's cheek in a friendly manner. "It shouldn't be long before he barges in."

The dark haired Pureblood slipped through the double doors, hardly visible, as Yori ran to her bathroom, cleaning up any spilled blood, then pressing her towel to her neck to dry herself. She stalked back into her room, barely able to fully put on her previous shirt as one of the doors almost got kicked off its hinges.

Aidou stomped in dramatically. When he realized the extent of what he was about to do, he closed the almost broken doors behind him silently, his head hanging down slightly.

Yori eyed him confusingly, noting the pale pink tint that was creeping on Aidou's cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted, eyes shut tightly as if awaiting her slap.

All he was met with was absolute reticence. He opened his azure eyes one at a time, hesitantly raising his head.

She stood there in all her glory, caramel hair wavy as ever, hazel eyes widened in bewilderment, elegantly slim and long fingers playing with her somewhat damp ends. "Huh?" she replied, her brows tight together to figure out if this was some joke, her shoulders lightly slumped forward.

She looked at him – _really_ looked at him – her face scrunching up further as if he was some code she had to decipher. His hair was still a somewhat dark blond, his irises still peacock blue, he was still tall, and muscularly lean, with semi-chubby cheeks, thick black lashes, and nice, fair eyebrows. He wore the usual: white trousers, dress shoes, a long-sleeved baby blue dress shirt, black sweater vest.

Hanabusa was still deviously handsome.

His face spoke of determination, his eyes a mix of fear and undeniable sadness. Lips quirked down in concentration, Aidou was the epitome of adorableness.

And then his lips parted, and out tumbled a mess of words that could only be considered an explanation. "I believed it'd be easier to block out any feelings and thoughts from my blood, because I-" he gulped in, continuing with his ramblings. "-I thought you didn't... you know..."

If possible, she was confused further. "No, Hanabusa, I don't know." One hand left her hair alone just to press against her hip, as if to prove her point as she raised a brow.

"I thought... you didn't love me the way I love you..." he mumbled, then started up again, not letting her say anything at all about his sudden confession. "Maybe if I'd shown you the first time, we wouldn't have such a hot and cold, bipolar relationship."

"Don't give yourself so much credit, Hanabusa," Yori began. "We'd still have a hot and cold relationship."

He didn't know how to respond to that.

And then she grinned, jumped into his embrace, and kissed him sloppily on the lips. "I love you too, dummie."

They stayed like that for a good three minutes, hugging awkwardly with weird smiles of victory on their lips.

* * *

><p>Yori bit Aidou upon request, and he moaned softly as her teeth sank into his flesh.<p>

Abruptly, she was flooded with feelings, thoughts, memories.

Aidou was like the ocean, like twilight. Contrary to belief, his lifeblood was not freezing cold, merely refreshing. He was mouthwatering and as sweet as vanilla ice cream.

And oh, he tasted of care, of loyalty, power, commitment, amusement, and fervor and love – for her. His mind wrapped around her, always trying to figure out her character, her likes, dislikes, everything, and sometimes all that slipped from his fingers into a pool of nothingness.

He thought she was beautiful, and kind, and compassionate, and funny and lovely and so many other things that she almost chocked on his blood in ecstasy.

When she withdrew – and regretted the loss, the connection, immediately – he kissed her forehead affectionately, a blush on his puffy cheeks.

"Let's take this slow, okay?" she said, pondering on how this new relationship would come about.

"You just drank my blood and you're asking to take this slow?" He teased, cocking his head to the side, his palm wiping and excess blood off his neck.

"Touché."

* * *

><p>Next Update: 12-22-12 OMGGG. So close to Christmas!<p>

To all those lonely souls, reading this, because they're lonely souls. I'm single, I relate rather clearly. TT_TT

Alright guys. I want like, eight reviews. Greedy much? Yeah, but Christmas is coming up! And I know you guys can do it. :) Pretty please?! Review~~~ (Sorry for the lack of length, one of the climaxes will make up for that. :))


	22. Twentieth Night: Bitter Taste

Yaaay, an update. :) Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twentieth Night: Bitter Taste<span>**

The man grabbed the pink ribbon off the bedside table, careful in handling it, as though it was something precious, something one of a kind, something that he wouldn't trade for anything.

For him, it was all three.

With every step he took the bells at the ends of the silk strip clanged together, their music pure and loud in the barely furnished room.

He took precisely ten steps, ending up right in front of a full body mirror. The man wore a simple navy blue t-shirt, black pants, and sneakers.

Taking the pale binding in both hands, he put it behind his head, the fabric slightly grazing his neck as he rose it further, cupping his hair into the thin line of silk. When most strands of his silver-gray longer-than-average tresses fell into the material, he crossed the two ends of the ribbon over, then under, then over again tightly, before knotting them together. He added an extra knot for support, before letting the cloth slip from his fingers, the bells clattering together once more.

And then all was still.

The teen eyed himself in the mirror, in odd disdain at his image, despite appearing handsome, tall, fit, with a delicately masculine facial structure, a nice nose, pale complexion, articulate brows, thick lashes, and soul-deep lavender irises.

He smashed the mirror into smithereens with one sloppy fist, his knuckles bloody and beat.

It rained sharp pieces, but he could care less.

His image reminded him too much of _that man._ That man. His brother, his twin, his other half, other self, the man with a visage identical to his, the one with a body identical to his, the one with traits identical to his.

Ah, but everything else was so _different_.

_Zero_ – and oh, how he loathed to even think that name – was always stronger – physically, mentally, emotionally. He was reasonably bigger when they were younger, far more mature and experienced.

And for a good reason, too – considering twins were an abnormality in a hunter household.

The man cursed his luck.

While Zero picked things up with ease, it was difficult for his younger brother. He clearly wasn't cut out for things like weapons, killing vampires, with his weak, frail body and childlike emotional and metal capacity.

Zero was talent, Ichiru was liability.

His parents, his teachers, his friends – they didn't love him as much as they loved his dear, big brother Zero.

Only one woman understood.

She was grace, she was beauty, she was everything that stole his breath away. That woman took his heart and tucked it in the sleeve of her tunic with a single, smothering and ever lonely gaze.

The night they met, under a pool of cherry blossoms in mid-winter, he would have given her his all.

And he did.

He gave her his parents, his brother, his home, his own self.

And then she left him.

But he didn't blame Zero – even _if_ his twin did kill the woman he had come to think of fondly. No, he could never blame _Zero_, no matter how much he pretended to hate his other half.

Because despite it all, Ichiru _adored_ his ever thirsty, on the brink of being insane, big brother. And his twisted love for his twin was all too amusing.

The door banged against a wall, and the girl who reminded him so, so _much _of _that woman _stormed in, worry evident on her face. She was panting deeply, violet-silver hair cringing to her already sweaty face.

He realized then, that this one understood, too. She was, after all, weak, much like himself.

"Ichiru!" she panicked earnestly, her eyes wide. She let her eyes linger on his bloody fist, and they couldn't help but blink crimson at the sight.

He understood all too well her hunger.

"I'll go get help," she meekly said, about to bolt from his presence.

"Maria," he called her, and she froze in her tracks. It was rare that he called her by name, even rarer that he said it so tenderly.

She paused to hear what he had to say, and found herself gawking at him as if he was some endangered animal when the words rolled down his tongue.

"Drink from me."

It wasn't so much an offer than a demand, and she hesitated, unsure of his words and the meanings behind them.

"Shizuka..." he began again, sensing her reluctance. "Her blood courses through my veins. Perhaps it will make you stronger, if only a bit."

Maria lowered her gaze, stalking her way to his place.

She bit him silently, and he took her fangs without so much as a wince.

Ichiru was bitter, his blood a little cold and slightly thinned by his sickly body. Maria didn't mind. In fact, she thought the bitterest things in life were the most exquisite.

His blood was filled with corrupted love, thoughts of revenge, memories of solitude, and the overly bittersweet being of Hio Shizuka.

She caressed every part of his blood, every part of his mind in some way or another, and only from her did other people manage to stem.

Maria pondered on it a little longer, before letting her fangs retract, traces of Ichiru still burning her throat.

* * *

><p>Next Update: 01-05-12<p>

Because I won't be seeing you lovelies until the new year, I just wanted to wish everyone Happy Holidays, whatever you celebrate, and a joyous New Year! :D


	23. Twenty-First Night: Those Eyes

I want a cuddle buddy.

A pretty short chapter lies ahead, filled with rising action and shit.

Are you ready?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twenty-First Night: Those Eyes<span>**

That night it snowed heavily, a storm brewing in the vast darkness. Animals did not dare to stir, hidden deep in their homes and as far away as possible from the chilling death that awaited them should they step foot outside. Though that seemed to be the case, the sudden snowstorm did not deter any of them from groaning into the night, cold and painfully lonely.

Students filed into the empty classroom, dropping in their chosen seats and conversing with those surrounding them.

When the final bell rang, and the last of the students made way to their seats, Toga-sensei walked in, frown amplified tenfold.

The class recognized that agonized look immediately.

Yagari reached his desk, dropped his books atop it while rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically. "You can come in and introduce yourself to the class now, Bloodsucker."

The double doors slid in sync to opposite sides, and in strode a man over six feet tall, clothed in the usual Night Class uniform.

He faced the class, a mocking grin playing at his mouth.

The class tensed as one body.

He was deviously handsome, with long, strong legs, a muscularly lean body, and a v-shaped torso. His face was perfectly structured – finely arched dark eyebrows, thick, luscious eyelashes, pale lips, straight nose. His red-brown unruly curls fell to his shoulders, forehead partially concealed by the thick locks that cascaded to the middle of his nose.

And those eyes...

Yuuki stiffed a scream that was traveling its way up her throat.

One iris – garnet in color, as was hereditary in the Kuran clan. The other, an icy sapphire.

The one, the only.

Rido Kuran.

Yuuki slammed her fist on her desk, and felt Yori tense behind her. "What the hell are you doing here, _Uncle_?" she seethed, power dripping down her tongue with every word she forced out.

He turned his eyes to her, smirk deepening. In that one moment, she felt violated, down right ravished by his never ending gaze.

With tremendous effort, she managed to keep the eye contact.

His eyes never left hers as he opened his mouth, his smooth baritone voice ringing in the haunting silence. "Tell them."

The Kuran Princess furrowed her brows in confusion. And then, it hit.

Her head whipped to the side, face covered in disbelief. "You let him in?" she whispered, barely able to keep the pure emotions from her words.

Never once did Kaname return her stare.

With his eyes focused on the 'new student', who looked about 20 (if one cared enough to bother with ages), he addressed his reasons. "I only approved your papers, _Uncle_, so that I could keep my eye on you... Until I find a good enough way to dispose of your filthy being."

The threat registered.

Rido lunged at his nephew.

When he got close enough, he was met with a katana at his throat, and his extended hand was held in a death grip at the wrist. "Ah." He eyed his relative's companions. "Guardians. Mine died out long ago. Never bothered to get new ones. They're pretty useless, if you ask me." And with that, he flicked his occupied wrist, and sent Seiren flying.

She flipped in mid-air, landing gracefully on a table a few rows over.

Rido spared a glance at the boy with the sword, noting him as Ichigou's grandson. "Release your grip on the katana. I'm not going to kill my cute little nephew. At least, not yet."

Takuma hesitated, but with a nod from his best friend, he quickly sheathed his weapon.

The original head of the Kuran clan – before Juuri had chosen Haruka as her mate – turned to his niece.

Her eyes refused him, and he almost laughed at it.

Like mother, like daughter.

"Why aren't you glad to see your dear uncle, my Yuuki?" His tone was sweet enough, but she could already make out the words he really wished to say.

"_You'll be mine soon enough, little Yuuki."_

As he was about to caress her cheek – and she, about to slap at his hand – he was suddenly blown away, his body landing with a thud to the front of the class once more.

Aidous studied Yori with wide eyes.

She merely gave a look that said, _"What? I'm not afraid of disrespecting Purebloods"._

Rido stood poised, flashing his pear white teeth, and declared, "I'll be staying at the old dorm."

With that, he walked out the classroom.

A cowering wolf's howl echoed in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Some of you must be wondering why the famed Yagari Toga doesn't do or say shit in these moments. Simple. 1) he's a minor character. And 2) he likes him some vampire on vampire bloody gore action. If I had any more sense of humor with this fic I'd have written him sitting in his chair, legs on desk, eating popcorn and enjoying the show.<p>

Next Update: 01-12-13 Updates will now be weekly! Boom. As a present to all of you following this traumatically short story. Unfortunately the fact that I could not make this chapter any longer is a trauma in itself.

Review guys, review! :) I implore you!


	24. Twenty-Second Night: Tremble

I really want to thank everyone for their reviews and support, their favorites and alerts, and just for saying that they enjoy reading this story. Thank you guys, so much! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twenty-Second Night: Tremble<span>**

Class ended with a clanging of chairs and a shoving of books in bags, and students filed out quicker than they usually did, the air of the classroom stiffing.

Yori and Aidou stood close to their mistress' side as they reached the gates, noting that Rido had somehow managed to steer his way to the front of the somewhat large group of vampires.

As they marched through the gate – noticing Day Class students, who were eager to see the breathtaking creatures – many vampires flocked around the Kuran siblings, though they themselves kept a distance from each other. The Nobles especially, it seemed, eyed the eldest Kuran (by age, of course, and not by his appearance) suspiciously, as though he would attack at any moment.

When Rido strode into the opposite direction (to the dorm he had claimed as his), a mad grin etched on his face, Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"I do not like this new arrangement," she muttered in distaste, her books pressed against her chest by both arms.

"Your uncle seems to have something up his sleeve," Yori agreed.

But no matter how ludicrous her uncle was, or what his past sins were, he was a Pureblood.

And it was against law to kill Purebloods, unless the Pureblood was registered on the Hunter's List, or if a Pureblood of higher status was at risk.

When they reached the entrance to the Moon Dorm, the maids opened the doors for them, awaiting their coming.

The personal maids of Aristocrats and Purebloods carefully grabbed their masters' school work, taking their personal stuff to their rooms briskly.

Yuuki followed her Guardians and a couple maids to Yori's room. They stepped inside, and when the maids left, having put the higher vampires' objects away, each fell gracelessly to the floor.

Aidou groaned, rolling to his back and crossing his legs, hands behind his head.

"Planning to take a nap in my room, Hanabusa?" Yori teased, lightening up the atmosphere.

"Maybe," he replied with a soft smile. "Unless the two of you need my help with homework."

Yuuki rested her back to the bed, bringing her hand near her mouth to yawn. "You already finished the homework?"

'Was doing it while the hunter was giving our lesson." He mimicked her yawn.

"Aidou!" Yori pouted. "That's cheating; not all of us can multitask like you."

"Life's not fair," he stated, eyes laughing.

"Watch it, Hanabusa," she threatened halfheartedly, before grabbing her books and utensils and throwing her best friend hers.

Yuuki caught her own books without difficulty, flipping to the given page and tightening her fingers on her mechanical pencil.

"So? Anyone need help?" the blond called out.

The Kuran's face scrunched at a problem. "I might need help on... Number 17, page 273."

Aidou's irises lit up, recalling the problem. That one was almost a challenge.

Almost.

"The answer would be r^2 equals a^5*b over a^3*b-1," he merely said, knowing that she would write it down and attempt it first to see if she would get the answer, before asking for any actual clarification.

"Hey... Hanabusa..." Yori started. "Can you check this family pedigree for me?"

"Yori-chan," Yuuki addressed, curious. "I thought Bio was your thing."

The wind user scratched at her head, nails pained cerulean. "Well, after the seventh generation... I kind of slacked, I guess?" She grinned cheekily, handing her boyfriend the papers.

"The grandmother's a carrier – as is the thirst daughter in the last generation," Aidou exclaimed out of the blue. "Other than that, everything's right."

Yuuki stiffened as she was close to finishing the problem, her chocolate irises widening. The pencil slipped from her fingers into the crack of her book, and she gently lay it beside her on the carpet.

The others stopped what they were doing, noting the difference in the Kuran as she stood, toppling over them.

"Kaname wishes to speak to me," she whispered, and then excused herself from their company for a while.

* * *

><p>"I just – I don't understand why! You know how uncomfortable I feel around him!" she exasperated, wounded by his stunt.<p>

"You know I would never jeopardize your safety, unless necessary," he pressed, attempting to calm her.

"Don't touch me!" she demanded as she saw his arm stretch towards her.

"Yuuki," he furthered, ever tranquil and understanding. "This is our chance to get rid of him, once and for all. After this, he'll never hurt you again."

"But... I'm scared, Kaname," she said quietly, her lips trembling.

He pulled her into his embrace, placing a kiss atop her dark chestnut hair. "It's going to be okay..."

Yuuki kissed her brother on the nose, the palms of her hands pressed against his chest as a form of goodbye.

As she was about to leave, the atmosphere of the dorm shifted, and a familiar scent – though not one of the vampires she was accustomed to living with – graced the air.

The man waited at the door of the Moon Dorm, not bothering to knock or open.

Lilies, lilacs, and blood.

Zero.

* * *

><p>BTW, I so do not know college level calc. But, you know, 'cause they're the Night Class, I figured they'd be at a university level.<p>

Next Update: 01-19-13

Reviews make me happy? Like, really happy?


	25. Twenty-Third Night: Sedated Thirst

SO SORRY for the late update guys! I know I said the 19th but I realized a little too late that wasn't going to work out (and then yesterday my PC decided to be suicidal). Don't kill me! :( Enjoy the chapter, be happy, and... uhhh... I don't know. Sorry again!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twenty-Third Night: Sedated Thirst<span>**

A certain dark haired beauty was about to leave his company and greet the Kiryuu, then perhaps question the hunter's presence here, at a time that is neither too dark nor too light, with an aura of barely concealed menace.

"I will deal with Kiryuu-kun myself, Yuuki." The words came out as a soft command, and though she hesitated for a few seconds – after all, she knew Kiryuu far better than her brother – the princess obliged, stalking out of his room and back to her Guardians.

He could tell she was confused, seeing as Kiryuu and he hadn't engaged in anything more than empty threats, but she had faith in him.

The last thing he saw was the bobbing of her head, as if she accepted his thoughts and knew he would deal with the situation appropriately.

* * *

><p>"Kaname will be dealing with Kiryuu, it seems," she simply stated as she walked through the open doors, and dropped near her books, in her original spot.<p>

"And that is safe, how?" Aidou questioned, Yori playing with his sun-kissed locks.

Yuuki acted like the sight was nothing new. "I trust neither to obliterate the other. I'm sure Zero-kun is here with a semi-diplomatic attitude."

Yori snorted, taking three small clusters of somewhat short blond tresses and weaving them into a simple braid. "He didn't even _try_ to control his killer intent. Though I know Kaname-sama won't annihilate the guy, can't say the same for Kiryuu."

"Mmm," Aidou grunted in agreement.

"He might threaten, but he won't open fire unless seriously provoked," Yuuki said, finishing the last of her homework quickly and accurately.

"How would you know, Yuuki-chan?" Yori inquired, one brow arched dramatically.

"'Cause I know Zero." And with that, she smiled.

* * *

><p>The tall Pureblood strode gracefully through the main hall, the sound of his dress shoes hitting the cold floor echoing into the darkness surrounding him. When he reached light, signifying that he was at the indoor balcony of their dorm, he blinked once.<p>

Noticing Takuma pace in the lobby, debating whether he should open the door or not, Kaname called out, "Open the door for our guest, would you, Takuma?"

His best friend did so at once, not even surprised with his superior's sudden coming.

Zero walked in stiffly, teeth grinded together to bite back the sudden urge to insult one of the strongest Purebloods in history.

"Come, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname addressed, one arm resting against the banister of the balcony. "I wish for us to speak somewhere more private, seeing as we have quite the audience."

The fair haired teen noted the sudden increase in vampires in the lobby, nodded once, and ascended up the stairs.

When they reached Kaname's chambers, and said Pureblood rested his whole body on a loveseat, Zero took out Bloody Rose, readying the gun for fire.

Kaname merely sighed, his fingers tangled in his hair while his palm covered one garnet hued iris.

The eighteen year old was seething in rage, baring his vampire fangs.

"You know, most vampires of your stature would be showing respect to us Purebloods."

"I haven't killed you yet, have I?"

Silence was his reply.

"Why did you steal my prey!?" he barked, canines lengthening further.

Kaname turned his one unveiled eye to the other vampire, who still stood, Bloody Rose pointing at the Pureblood's head.

"I was doing you a favor, Kiryuu. Shizuka was on the Hunter's List. I even left her alive long enough for you to drink, but it seems you were too slow." He threw the words with the emotionless, calm and bored tone that all Purebloods perfected at a young age.

The red in Zero's eyes, as well as the hunger pulsing through his veins, spoke of the thirst that remained unquenched.

Of the thing he would become, if he didn't drink his creator's blood, soon.

Kaname's gaze at nothing in particular was thoughtful, even as the gun continued to stay locked in place by Zero's fingers.

"Shizuka's blood courses through my veins. Drink from me willingly, lest you want me to force-feed you."

In a flash the taller, stronger vampire had pinned the hunter to the wall, making his unable to use his gun.

* * *

><p>Zero felt alive. Reborn. The hunger dissipated, the knot in his stomach loosened. Dripping blood – even the Pureblood's, it seemed – did not enforce his insanity.<p>

For once, he felt in control.

For once, he felt the thirst subside.

The spilling of pure blood did not go unnoticed, but all failed to take a course of action.

It seemed that the hunter was receiving a Pureblood's blessing. Rare, but possible.

* * *

><p>Yuuki stood elegantly, as always, about to go check on the two, and to thank her brother for his deed.<p>

She stopped, rigid in place, as she caught whiff of another scent that did not belong to the Moon Dorm.

And the owner of said scent did not hesitate to break the door down.

* * *

><p>Next Update: 01-26-12 I swear this time it will be on time! I swear on... I dunno what.<p>

I apologize for all the shortness and the cliffhangers and the randomness... Please review?


	26. Twenty-Fourth Night: Lovers Lost

There is pretty much no dialogue, nor much monologue (for that matter) in this way longer than usual chapter.

I'm starting to worry about my sanity.

Thank you everybody, for your support and reviews and... you know. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twenty-Fourth Night: Lovers Lost<span>**

Sunrise would be due soon, weak against the thick foot of snow, but nonetheless present. Animals continued to remain sheltered, and none could blame them, not even the most active beings, for the air reeked with discord and discontent.

The rubbish that was left of the doors thrashed against the farthest wall of the downstairs lobby, sharp wood grazing the carpet and tarnishing the pure white of the wall paint.

Rido stood, legs apart, something strong, lengthy, and fueled by magic dangling on his clothed shoulder as he took a step in.

With a twisted grin, he caught sight of his first opponents.

The lady was taller than average height, fashionable and perfectly proportional, as all vampires. Her wavy, beige hair cascaded down her back, her eyes were the color of almonds.

The other was male, tall and muscular, with light orange hair and a set of deep, amber irises.

He did not mind the girl, but the boy would have to go.

"Ruka," the fair haired guy called, and his partner stiffened as her name rolled down his tongue.

She knew very well what was at risk, what he was asking of her, even without stating the complete obvious. Sighing and shutting her lids for a moment's worth, she replied, "Akatsuki."

And then there was not a trace of hesitation.

She opened her eyes – lit with a threatening, violet hue – as her other jumped from the balcony, fire caressing his hand.

He clenched his fist, throwing a fireball with deadly accuracy and speed into the Pureblood's direction.

The redhead dodged with a side step, and faster than the eye could see, he was right in front of the Noble boy. He grabbed Akatsuki by the neck, smelling the presence of other vampires, and before the teen could cloak himself in fire, Rido threw him at the wall.

The wall completely broke down as Kain was pushed inside the opening, wounded and covered in lint. As the remnants of the bricks flew in alongside the Noble vampire, they took out two, female Level Cs that were occupying the room, otherwise unaware of the fight. They burst to dust, two large piles that once passed as 'human'.

Akatsuki's momentum was stopped by the second bed, and he was flung behind it by the sheer force of his stop.

Ruka did not let Kain's sacrifice go to waste. Suddenly right in front of Rido, she grabbed his face in both hands, nails digging into his temples as she dragged his head down, her lavender lit eyes peering into his heterochromatic ones.

And then he was in the Kuran Mansion, Juuri's claw-like hand biting into his bleeding neck as she pressed him against the wall of the enclosed room, her fangs bared in his direction, her face morphed with revolt and utter disgust at his being.

He was used to that look, he admitted, but Juuri had never resorted to such rash actions. She did not want to be tainted by him.

And oh, how he wanted to taint her with his every touch and sin.

Make her _scream_.

And scream she did, though not because he made her. His younger sister growled as her free hand's nails elongated, and in one, swift motion, she touched his heart, ripping it from his ribcage with a sneer.

His heart in her hands. As he always imagined it.

The muscle continued to beat though, as Juuri eyed it with sick fascination, before turning to face him once more. "Die, Rido!" she screeched, crushing his heart with her hand.

And then he was nothing.

* * *

><p>The illusionist had done a good job, trapping him in the fake reality, but he was tired of playing games.<p>

When the scene was about to change (perhaps she thought to torment him with images of his younger brother?), his arms dove up, and his hands clutched her forearms painfully.

Ruka moaned, futilely trying not to tear her eyes away from his. He twisted one arm even further, and was satisfied when he heard a snap, and noticed her lids shut tightly at the quick hit of excruciating agony.

He willed himself to blink, and at once he was back in the Moon Dorm. Another two were about to attack, and he slapped the girl away (he hate to kill the pretty ones, no matter what), his other arm fixed as he made one slicing motion in the air (seriously, Level Cs were too easy for him), and the pair disintegrated, the leftovers of their beings scattering about in the room.

He muttered incoherent things as a third pair grabbed his attention, and let his lips slide into a smirk, despite knowing the identities of his next opponents.

A loner vampire tried to take him from behind; Rido extended his arm backwards, grabbed the face of the vampire, and crushed it with his bare hand.

Just like Juuri did, with his heart.

He heard the sizzling sound of electricity, as well as a sudden rumbling of thunder outside, and turned his gaze as another Noble vampire – partners with his son, he mused – flicked a charge of raw energy in his direction.

One from the Touya clan, he assumed.

As she continued to launch small bolts from her fingertips, his son, Senri, pierced the skin of his index finger with one delicately tenacious fang, blood seeping through from the purposeful wound in one, long, flexible whip.

The girl got carelessly close as the pace of her bolts quickened and the duration between her bolts ceased to exist. She was a pretty thing of average height, with large royal blue irises slanted in deadly concentration, and light peach tinted tresses.

His son had good taste in women, though of course none could ever compare to Juuri's breathtaking, heartbreaking, exotic beauty.

He closed in on the girl as Senri – who had inherited a mix of his mother's and his own hair, as well as his mother's amethyst hued eyes, Rido observed – lengthened out Blood Whip even further, his irises following his father's figure hauntingly, attempting to smack Rido down with the whip.

Rido dodged flawlessly, and the Touya girl, noticing his closeness, jumped with a flip to the banister of the balcony.

He wondered how the top floor hadn't yet sunk, before noting the unbreakable, magically sealed into place columns that held everything upward.

A pity, too. He loved a good change in scenery.

The peach locked girl, balancing with impeccable skill, continued bombarding him with lightning, and one even managed to cut his cheek.

His wound closed as quickly as it opened, a thin trail of blood slipping downward, to his neck.

He was slightly taken aback by the successful – though utterly useless – attack, and his purple-pink haired son used the small opening to latch his Blood Whip to his parent's throat.

It tangled perfectly, and Rido was actually somewhat proud that his blood had managed to lay a strategic hit on him.

Not that it really mattered.

The girl dropped her guard down slightly, elegantly slipping down. She now stood a foot from him, her arm twisted and enlightened with an electric sword.

Interesting, so she knew short distance combat, too.

He gripped her raging arm, not minding in the least the sting of her scorches against his skin, and pivoted her arm forcefully down.

Acknowledging that his son was attempting to drag his own body towards him, Rido quickly took his free arm and harshly hit the girl. She fell down, unconscious, but not dead (how could he possibly kill a girl his son so obviously longed for?), and Rido stumbled slightly as Senri flung his figure in his own direction.

He steadied himself on the ruined floor, his feet glued to the once crème hued carpet, and he snatched the Blood Whip to himself, regaining his balance as his son was thrust forward at the force.

Making sure his hold on the solidified blood would not loosen or slip, Rido twisted the whip around his arm several times, then latched his hand onto it once more.

Using much momentum, he pivoted on his heels, and then flung Senri – who hadn't had the chance to get up properly – upwards, straight into the balcony.

Senri slid into the dark hallway roughly, bits of wood flying alongside him, as his father peeled the Blood Whip off his arm and neck.

The last thing he heard before he fell into oblivion was his father's voice. "I'm disappointed in you, son."

And what could only be Ichigou's ragged yell.

* * *

><p>More lowbloods surrounded him and the following Nobles, and he flung them without much care to the nearest walls.<p>

Some smashed into smithereens of their former selves, some were lucky enough to be merely blacking out.

When it was finally just him and the Noblebloods, Rido took the time to scrutinize his new opponents.

The girl was somewhat tall, with a kare* haircut the color of pale lavender, violet eyes, and durable physique. She held no weapons as far as he was concerned, and it didn't seem as though she had any specific power, so one could only assume that her body was her greatest asset. She wasn't as alluring as the other two Noble women, in his opinion (perhaps it was the no-nonsense look she was giving him, he pondered), but she was definitely pretty.

As he blocked one of her attacks – he was right to guess she would be flexible and agile beyond compare – he recognized her partner.

Ichigou's grandson, with his pale blond locks and deep emerald eyes.

Ah, but Takuma would side with Kaname no matter what, especially with what Rido had just done to his own son a while back.

The boy's katana sliced through the air, dexterous and exact with every move.

"Why aren't you using your ability, Ichigou's grandson?"

The young man didn't bother to answer, just continued slashing through the air, his attention focused on cutting the Pureblood to pieces.

"Why don't you disintegrate this whole place, Takuma!" he begged with a feral smile, dodging the two of them without much sweat. "Make it rain dust!"

Another nameless Level C tried to strike the Pureblood – he deteriorated where he stood.

But it was not Takuma who committed the act.

Rido let out a frustrated growl.

Though he did not want to kill Ichigou's grandson, he nonetheless wished to see the boy's abilities, how far he had developed them, what it would take to crack the fair haired boy once and for all.

But the boy flat out refused to show anything, and the Pureblood was getting disinterested in the fight.

He bit his finger, unleashing his own Blood Whip. At a speed none could dodge, the whip flung to the side of Takuma's head, before following back, and winding around his pale, somewhat skinny neck.

With the Blood Whip, Rido steadily rose the boy, fixing with his other hand the chains that managed to loosen about on his shoulder, all while sidestepping a kick from the girl.

The katana fell to the floor, and still Takuma would not grace his superior with the power that coursed through his veins.

Rido would squeeze the consciousness from the boy for his lack of entertainment.

Seiren let out a flustered moan, her eyes betraying her panic at her fellow Guardian's situation.

She jumped at him, panic turning to rage as she feebly struggled to make him lose balance, in hopes that it would loosen his hold on her partner.

He rolled his eyes dramatically, snorting softly as he caught her, too, by the throat. His nails pressed into her flesh, red nectar sipping through the wounds bestowed.

Takuma let out a hoarse cry as Seiren tried to claw at Rido's visage. She kicked mindlessly at his legs, his torso, his body, but he would not give.

In fact, he was quite amused.

She weakened considerably as his nails sunk further, and his hand embraced her neck even tighter. Struggling with her breaths, she gave one effete endeavor to carve scars into the skin of his face.

And succeeded, even as she passed out, her lids drooping until he could no longer see the violet in her eyes.

Something in Takuma snapped.

Rido flung the limp body away, and it smashed into a large, glass coffee table. Broken shards cut through flesh, yet not one vampire bitten by the glass bothered to re-obtain their conscious mind.

The Blood Whip began to vitiate, Rido noticed with satisfaction, before it merely combusted into crumbs, the crimson of its former color lost within the pale shade of the carpet beneath them.

Good.

_Very _good.

About to stalk to Takuma's side, Rido abruptly stopped. "Why do they just keep coming?" he exasperated. He continued his march towards Takuma, anticipating the new group.

After all, his Yuuki was in their little groupie.

Kaname's male Guardian was so obviously letting his control slip from his grasp, seeing as the wood surrounding him, as well as a few stairs, had begun to crumble into nothingness.

Time to put an end to this.

With his vampire speed Rido got as close as possible to Takuma, grasping him by the throat once more. Killing Ichigou's grandson would be quite the pain, and so Rido only chucked the fair haired Noble at the nearest wall, rendering the younger one unconscious.

The last (he could only assume those would be the only ones with enough guts to fight) five rushed through the hall – two Purebloods, two Nobles, and one Level D.

_The hunter._

That would explain the scent of his nephew's blood, and their need to have taken so tortuously _long._

His niece's Guardians – an ice user and a wind user, he noted with chaotic glee – began with a twin close range attack while the hunter pointed his gun, unmoving (save for his arm) as he began to shoot beams of raw anti-vampire magic at the redheaded, handsome Pureblood.

Kaname stood guard over Yuuki, perhaps stategizing his own forms of assault while keeping his dear sister safe and himself near.

Ah, he was always good at that. Always willing to play ruthless if it meant his _dear_ girl was one step above danger.

The two on offense – the girl was very attractive, with short caramel hair and innocent hazel eyes, the eighteen-year-old male mimicked her in beauty, though with cerulean irises and curly dark blond locks, Rido noticed – struck at him with elemental swords, with the occasional gust of painful wind or ice needles.

"Maaa, Kiryuu!" the wavy haired girl pouted in displeasure as said silver locked hunter shot once more in their general path.

Her partner finished her thought as if it was completely natural. "Watch where you're shooting! That last one could have blown us to bits."

The Kiryuu appeared unpleasantly happy with the idea of them in pieces, muttering incoherent things under his breath as he tried to shoot in a way that made the Guardians less prone to his magic.

Rido reckoned he heard the Kuran Princess mumble something along the lines of: "I hate it when they do that..."

He was actually enjoying this – which was quite rare, seeing as Aristocrats and regular vampires were so utterly _weak_ – until a bullet of energy grazed through his bicep, almost knocking his chains off.

It was time to get serious.

The eldest Pureblood of the Kuran clan let them come at him, and when they were considerably close, his arms reached out to latch onto their 'weapons'. They went rigid in place, a sudden confusion in their irises as he merely stood, blood leaking through the wounds inflicted by their elements.

And then that same blood began to curl around their somewhat solidified weapons.

As the weapons were extensions of themselves, they couldn't let go in time as the crimson liquid traveled briskly to them, then winded itself around their hands, then arms, then torsos, and so forth. They struggled for air as the blood thickened and coiled around their beings even harder.

Rido pulled the Guardians further in as the hunter persisted to pointlessly release energy towards him.

The Kuran almost rolled his eyes again, but instead merely connected the palms of his hands to each of the Guardians' foreheads, willing them to go into a comatose-like state.

If he wanted Yuuki to agree to be his, and his alone, he would at least have to let her Guardians _live._

Not that he liked the idea very much, but he could always bargain with her for their lives later.

The hunter would have to go next.

In the blink of an eye Rido crouched on what was left over of the balcony's banister, his hand covering his ice blue eye as he laughed hysterically.

Kaname rose the sword grasped in his slender fingers on impulse, but made no moves, still standing protectively over Yuuki, who seemed oddly calm.

Kuran Rido hooked his hand into Zero's jacket and slammed the eighteen-year-old against a near by wall – painted a soft blue, much like his own eye – and his nephew took that moment to try and charge.

Try.

The second Rido plunged his clawed hand into the the hunter-boy's shoulder (as a lesson for his former actions) was the same second Rido seized the ancient sword in Kaname's hand and pierced him through the abdomen.

His Yuuki wailed in horror.

"Hasn't Juuri taught you not to play with knives?" Rido sneered, addressing his bleeding nephew.

The nephew that could have been his son.

Yuuki let out a tear, Pureblood pride or not, her shaking hand about to take Artemis out.

But Rido had other plans.

"No no no, my dear," he sneered tenderly, immobilizing her in one swift movement. He grasped her painfully by the wrists with one hand, his other fiddling with the lengthy chain on his shoulder, connected to a pair of handcuffs.

"No!" His niece's pupils contracted in horror as she saw exactly what they were.

_Those_ two still breathed, he noted. He turned his head to leer at them, both on the ground and cloaked in red.

Red red red.

Like Juuri's sinfully tempting lips.

"I will deal with you later," he growled out, his attention back on the beauty in front of him after a moment. As he handcuffed her securely – and noted with sick delight the way her face morphed into one filled with torture as the anti-vampire cuffs literally burned the skin of her wrists – she let out one startling bawl, hot liquid streaming from her large garnet eyes.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered erotically, "when you're crying."

With one final look at the dying, they were gone.

Kaname swore.

* * *

><p>*A kare haircut (I have one! :) Love it!) is basically what Seiren has – short in the back, gets longer to the front of your face (a tiny bit like a bob, meaning it's usually shortmedium length), complete with some style of bangs. I suppose you don't _need_ bangs though...

I love oxymorons.

Halfway through writing this I decided to make French toast with my cousin.

It was fucking delicious.

Reviews?

Next Update: 02-02-13


	27. Twenty-Fifth Night: Hopeless Farewells

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! :) And in concerns to Takuma's clan name, it does seem I have butchered it. My thoughts probably dealt with strawberries (_Bleach _seems to come to mind), so I guess I never questioned the lettering. Anyway, thank you for pointing that out; I won't change it now, considering how little he will be mentioned again, but I will definitely work on that for later stories. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twenty-Fifth Night: Hopeless Farewells<span>**

The woods were heartless, and she stumbled over her own footing because of the sudden transport. She fell face first to the ground, the once untouched snow cushioning her fall, even numbing the scorching effect caused by the cuffs. Barely able to stand back up (how many had died to make such strong anti-vampire magic? she wondered), she let herself be dragged by her uncle as he pulled the chain, connected to her indirectly, with such force that she almost dropped to the ground again.

Which would have been pleasant in her current predicament, but she knew another fall and her uncle would pick her up himself, and she was willing to do anything to avoid his touch.

As she managed to balance at last, he began to tug on the chain one more, leading her where ever. She didn't have the heart to know where they were going, why they were to go there, and what she would most likely have to do.

Perhaps... if she had more strength... but the chains... the handcuffs...

Her lids closed halfway, and she willed herself to remain conscious. Rido was rambling incomprehensible, meaningless things, his monologue hardly coherent. Every once in a while he would mumble something about Juuri, or herself, but she didn't find his words all that important.

Some of the animals decided to stir, the storm having ended. Their waking music helped her dull out whatever her uncle continued to chatter on endlessly about, as well as keep her awake enough to keep in step with Rido's long strides.

The trees rose several hundred feet high, most leafless, the others covered in either pine or snow. They surrounded her; every turn of her body or head resulted in seeing another ageless tree. The lack of distance between them – save for some patches of land that managed to remain clear of the ancient beings – and thickness of their bodies made her feel smaller, weaker than usual. She felt vulnerable in these woods, especially considering she was rendered powerless, and was in the presence of the most homicidal, power hungry vampire to be born in eons, millenniums.

He yanked harshly to make sure she remained in motion, the cuffs pressing against her skin more so than usual. She stiffed a pained moan that rose to her vocals with a gulp, and followed his steps as carefully as possible.

She couldn't reach for Artemis, or her dagger, seeing as Rido grasped the chains tightly, and always made sure that her arms were stretched out right in front of her. Because of this, at least there was distance between the two Purebloods, for which Yuuki was rather thankful of.

Her every blink was syrupy, even as the birds chirped all around her, and the eyes of small predators and their pray locked on her moving figure.

Nothing living bothered the two pure-breeds though, as they continued to venture forward.

Her boots were soaking wet with melted snow, and as her head bobbed down, she noted halfheartedly that her uniform was damp as well. Despite being almost fully immune to the cold, Yuuki shivered, praying her jitters would go unnoticed by the elder Pureblood.

She almost sighed in relief when he didn't even spare her a glance.

The furious wind, which should have blown them back at least a small step, did nothing to deter Rido and his conquest from reaching their specified location.

Yuuki's hair flew back violently, a few solitary strands sticking to her visage.

And then the ethereal, elemental beast abruptly calmed, confusing the Pureblood Princess.

Her neck allowed her head to roll back – the strands on her face drooping back gracelessly – and there she saw it.

The clouds parted to let the ruler of the skies take his place. Helios* grabbed the sun with his hands and lifted it over the forest; the star shone bright and blinding.

Yuuki blinked several times at the sight. Though her tears had long stopped flowing, she felt the familiar prick of the saltwater building in the corners of her eyes. They fell as she close her eyes, stoically bringing her head back where it belonged as the Purebloods walked.

Her awe was short lived as they reached some sort of clearance. Except for the snow and the mansion sitting in the center of the wood-less land, there was nothing.

She should have known.

The primeval building stood elegantly, three stories high, spanning about a hundred feet in length and about seventy or so feet in width. Cream tinted bricks rested upon each other, and a large, faded out burgundy roof completed the look. The windows of the rooms, engraved in the brick, didn't show anyone who could have possibly been inside, though the scent of vampires was strong nevertheless. A single door stood in the middle of the wall, forced above ground level by a granite porch. Two long rows of healthy, deep ruby roses graced the sides of the mansion, unaffected by the harshness of the winter.

She was home.

* * *

><p>The woman, noting their presence, wrapped her shawl tighter around her upper body.<p>

Rido was a foul man, bringing her child here, perhaps to torment the two of them together. He was always striving to reach unreachable goals, always wanting more and more. Anyone who dared to get in the way was dead before they understood why, anyone who sided with him ended up dead either way. Those that were neutral tended to be more safe from his wrath and neediness than the rest, though none could truly protect themselves from the insanity that came in Rido's wake.

And now...

"Sasagawa-san... Please open the door," she ordered lightly, eyeing her most trusted butler.

He hesitated, not wanting to place his mistress in danger. Though his arm was outstretched, hand quite near the doorknob, he made no moves to open her the door.

Juuri sighed. "Haruka is currently out, so I will have to deal with this. Please, Sasagawa-kun..." she urged, a pleading tone hidden in her voice.

He closed his eyes, wishing this wouldn't seem so much like goodbye. The door opened by his hand, the hand that had served the Kurans for more than a hundred years, and he heard her last words, before she stepped out.

"Tell everyone to stay inside, no matter what happens. Please."

And then the door was shut.

* * *

><p>Tears swelling in her blood-chocolate eyes, Yuuki dropped to her knees, a sob escaping her lips. The cuffs continued to be a burden, but in that one moment, the pain that came with them was forgotten, replaced by something else.<p>

"Okaa-sama..."

* * *

><p>*Helios is the ancient Greek God of the Sun. I think we all figured that one out quite quickly based on context, but just in case.<p>

Sasagawa was just a last name that popped out first, so... uh... yeah.

Next Update: 02-09-13

Can I get 10 reviews, pretty please?


	28. Extra: Afterthought

The last one, I swear! :)

Note: just because they're all pretty much thinking on similar terms doesn't mean that they're doing so at the same time. Also, because these are in fact extras, though they do tie to the story, note that the actual setting of the extra(s) can be anywhere from chapter 1 to the epilogue.

Sorry to all of those who were dying (or not) for the main plot action. Rido and all that. Don't you just love cliffhangers?

* * *

><p><span>Extra<span>

_Afterthought_

The blinds were closed quickly as her maids rushed out of the room, and she flopped on her mattress with a loud sigh, finally alone. Her fingers twined with the silky fabric of her bed sheets, and she couldn't help but tilt her head to the side to eye their hue.

Her usual crimson sheets were replaced with ones the violet color of lilacs. Though she supposed it'd have been better to call the color 'lavender', considering it oddly seemed to smell of it.

The depth of the calming pigment contradicted completely with the fiery intensity of _his _eyes, she mused.

His scent was much like a garden of flowers, splattered in blood. Or, at the least, sweet longing death. Lilies and lilacs cloaked him in their aromas, and it even seemed that lavender basked in his presence. But nothing could scrub the stench of blood – of _death_ – from his being. Being a hunter, it was only natural to stink of such dirty work.

You could never scrub the ruby-red nectar from your hands, no matter how hard you tried.

When she was young, she assumed hunters would smell more so like dust than blood, seeing as vampires burst into nothingness upon death. As she grew older, she noted that dust particles had no specific scent, and though different people tasted differently, the generic makeup of the odors of their bloods remained quite similar. And those slight contracts came from the general scent of the being, mostly.

Pure blood came to mind as an exception, before she shook off the thought. It was more a Pureblood's presence than his blood that smelled so otherworldly.

Now, if one considered flavor, then not even twins tasted the same, or even vaguely similar.

Zero's blood befitted him, she supposed. For one who smelled so much of death, he tasted very much of life. With destruction he brought peace. Revenge smeared his justice. Longing sought solitude. Acts of kindness peered through fearful gestures. Memories of happiness hid behind those of distress and sorrow.

Blood thick as honey, yet so bittersweet.

* * *

><p>His breath caught in his throat at the familiar scent of sunlight and wild roses. The maids seemed to have pulled the blinds apart, as well as set fresh flowers in the translucent vase that sat upon a mahogany table in the corner of his room.<p>

Plumping down on his fainting couch, he entangled his unruly locks with his slender fingers, closing both eyelids.

Inhaling deeply, he let his mind wander to thoughts of _her_.

Yuuki smelled of warmth and sunlight and life. The scent of passion flowers, water lilies, and lotuses clung to her very being, cloaking her in their sweetness and allure. He felt the touches of fresh air and clear water on her every time he, himself, caressed her petite figure.

Though she had killed many Level Es, she was untarnished by the foul smell of death.

And oh, she was sweet as milk chocolate, as warm as fondue. Filled with longing, ardor, purity, euphoria and selflessness, she was delectable.

She was absolutely ravishing, absolutely arousing.

* * *

><p>His back hit the wall painfully as he slumped to the floor, groaning. With a flick of his wrist Bloody Rose detached from his hand, falling near him with a small 'umph'.<p>

He felt... new... whole.

And to think it was he, Kaname Kuran, the ever annoying Pureblood, that had made such a thing possible.

He 'tched' in distaste, thoughts suddenly plagued by the Pureblood.

The man smelled suspiciously of nature. The ocean breeze, the pouring rain, the pines and bark of trees. Odd, how the smell of smoke and ashes tended to cling to him also. Life and death. So very different.

Kaname Kuran was one big contradiction, though it was interesting how that seemed to suit him so perfectly. For a person who showed so little on the outside, Kuran had an enormous knot of emotions balled up on the inside.

The Kuran's blood was in perfect balance – a rare thing which made him that much more exquisite.

He was a fury of passions.

Even if the Kuran had hid his Blood Memory, it was just too obvious what he longed for, who he wanted, what he thought of.

Yuuki Yuuki Yuuki.

The girl felt the same, everyone was sure of it.

And for some reason, knowing that, Zero felt almost jealous.

* * *

><p>Next Update: 02-16-13<p>

Well, that was the last extra of the story, so enjoy... And review! :D A lot. I love receiving reviews, knowing that you guys read my story and find it interesting!


	29. Twenty-Sixth Night: As Always

I just realized that some people might be wondering why Rido kicked ass in the 25th chapter. Here's a quick explanation: considering this is AU, Kaname is younger than Rido. As is Yuuki. VK hints that the older you are (Pureblood, mainly, dunno about others) the stronger you are. So Rido, several thousand years older, can kick ass. Really quickly. The ancestor is a fine example.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twenty-Sixth Night: As Always<span>**

Juuri stepped out into the cold, a temptress as always, and he almost licked his lips in anticipation. She was as beautiful as the day he first saw her, all those years ago, with the hauntingly deep garnet eyes and messy, dark chocolate hued curls. Though her daughter was almost equal in allure, none compared to Juuri.

After all, he mused with a dark grin, Juuri was perfection.

Juuri was the sun.

Why did the sun hate him so? He loved her to the point of obsession; he wished to ravish her, devour her.

He grasped the chain even tighter, pulling roughly. Yuuki jumped from the ground, almost falling at his feet. With one swift movement, he grabbed her forcefully by the arm – her gaze, filled with loathing, reminded him of Juuri – and threw her several feet away. The chain slipped from his hand smoothly, catching up with the younger Pureblood.

She almost moaned when she hit the ground, her side taking the stress of the sudden shove. Snow cascaded her, and her breathing came in short puffs. It was... cold, she admitted. Having melted around her, the liquified snow seeped through her uniform, caressing her skin with its frigid dampness.

As if to prove a point, the intense scorching of the cuffed amplified, the torrid pain running its course throughout all of her body. She attempted getting up, but it was no use; she was far too breathless and the cuffs far too cruel.

"Beautiful as always, Juuri," Rido commented, his sneer deepening. Juuri continued to walk forward, steps slow and slightly hesitant, sparing a small glance at her powerless daughter.

Something in Rido changed. "Why did it have to be _him_? Why won't you love _me_, Juuri?" His voice was needy, like a child's, stricken with twisted grief and self-pity. "What do I lack?!" He scowled, brows furrowing. "I love you, Juuri. I love you... so much..."

She snorted at his display, wrapping herself in the shawl further. "Is that the reason you kidnapped my child, Rido?"she spat the words – his name – out as though it was sinful to speak with him. Her eyes were filled with rage, and he found this Juuri heartbreakingly captivating.

He let her spiteful response pass, the gears in his minds once more turning.

"If you would just be mine..." he started, every word cloaked in revolting longing. "...We could raise them together, as our own."

That is, if his dearest _nephew_ hadn't died yet, he considered, eyes slanting in hate.

To his countless proposals, her response had been the same, and this time, it would be no different.

"I am already Haruka's," she stated icily, though her tone betrayed the ardor for _him _when her sinfully tempting lips parted to call her lover's name.

Blood rushed to his head, fury awakening in his every feature. "Then you leave me with no choice."

His arm formed into one human sword as his joints locked, his fingers connecting at the sides, as though glued together.

With lips in a devious smirk and nails elongated, Rido lunged.

* * *

><p>The... shortest chapter of the story. My God. I didn't know it was possible. Scratch the bottom note on chapter one...<p>

Next Update: 02-23-13


	30. Twenty-Seventh Night: Blood Bound

For anyone who's wondering, the reason I hardly do dialogue for serious stories is because I fucking suck at dialogue. Boom. The truth is out, kill me now.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twenty-Seventh Night: Blood Bound<span>**

She dodged his blow gracefully with a sidestep, her own hand attempting to chop at the pressure point at the back of his neck. The shawl was still wrapped carefully around her upper body, held together by one arm.

He grabbed her wrist forcefully, breaking the fragile bones and hissing at her in displeasure. Without a moan she had already pushed enough energy into her arm to heal the broken bones, dropping the shawl to the frozen ground as she became serious.

Juuri slammed him with a spell, making him rigid in place as she lunged at him, her arm a deadly sword.

He broke free at the last possible second, gripping her fragile neck and throwing her harshly. Licking the blood that stained his nails, he gave a mocking grin.

"Come on, Juuri. I know you can do better than that!"

Flowers bloomed where she lay, cushioning her fall, and she stood up stiffly, baring her fangs. "Don't tempt me, _Brother_."

She pushed at him mentally with her energy, and he flew backwards at the sudden force.

While he was still on the snow, she sped towards him, her arm trying to cut through his sneering visage. He rolled to his left when her arm – faster than the eye could possibly see – sliced down where his face ought to have been.

He tripped her with one long leg, jumping up while she tried to regain her balance.

"Come _on_, Juuri!" he hollered, his voice laced with the thrill of the fight, and he pierced the skin of his index finger while she stared daggers at him, weaving a new spell.

The skirts of her light dress blew with the wind as her fingers pulled her tangled curls behind an ear, eying her brother's every move.

When he failed to cut through her with his next attack, he smiled wickedly, sidestepping and kicking at her side.

She re-obtained her lost footing with a couple simple flips, her combat boots sliding on the ground from the momentum. Dirt piled, marring the brown of the leather, but she cared little about how deep her heels went into the earth, running at Rido after a moment's worth with all of her supernatural speed.

Her garnet tinted eyes were narrowed in deadly concentration as the two Purebloods went from magic attacks to simple – though terribly fast and furious – martial arts.

He went for her head, she blocked with a forearm. Going for his chest, she was stopped by his hand on her wrist, though this time he merely flipped her to the ground, instead of breaking any bones. He took he other wrist into his hand, pinning her down. "Juuri, Juuri, Juuri. You're making this so easy for me," he preached, feigning disappointment as he went for her heart.

Her legs swooped up and around his throat as she bit his arm at bay, the other still holding onto her wrists. With one swift tilt of her legs, all the bones in his neck shattered, and he fell on top of her, letting her arms free.

She kicked him off her small figure, spitting out his vile blood as she thought of ways to finally end his pitiful existence.

Before she could turn back to him (thinking beheading her brother would suffice), his long fingers coiled around her ankle, yanking quickly. As she plumped face first into the snow, her hands in front to try for minimal damage, she saw his smirk, irises covered by thick, red-brown bangs.

She spat in distaste, her free foot attacking at his hand in an effort to get him _off_. With no avail, she stubbornly twisted about, sitting on her side. Seeing his other hand about to grasp at her, she caught his forearm, violently tearing the head of the bone from its socket. He let out no whimper of pain, merely smirking in all his insanity, and using her other hand she clutched the fingers that continued to wrap around her ankle, dislocating every joint beneath their soft exterior, before flinging him away.

"Stop playing around, _Sister,_" she heard him snarl. From the corner of her eye she noticed her daughter's struggle to get up, slowly, so Rido wouldn't note.

Juuri's knee connected to his chin in a second, her irises blazing with repugnance. As he hit the ground with a thud, she called out, "You're an arrogant fool, Rido! And still you ask me why I could never love you?"

He growled, steadily rising up. "You enjoy pushing my buttons, don't you, Juuri-love?" Though his words were heartfelt, his tone was cold as ice.

Rido rushed at her, moves flawed with anger. She sidestepped his attack, dodging his proceeding punch while tripping him with one long, skinny limb. Rolling elegantly over her leg to the ground, he went for another jab.

He let out a fierce hiss as she managed to block him yet again. Searching his surroundings, his attention fell to the long chain that connected to his very much alive niece, though he spared the actual girl no glance. As he hindered his sister's next charge, he stretched out for the rope of metal, long digits curling around anti-vampire magic.

Suddenly, he was very glad that the chain was several yards in length. It would make Juuri's death that much more interesting.

He jerked the chain rashly, grabbing hold of as much of it as possible.

Something thumped to the ground, but he payed the sound no heed.

She was in his sight now, a mere four or five yards away. "Let's play, Juuri-dear."

The ground beneath them shook. Unable to react properly, or quickly, Juuri was caught as vines erupted from the earth, thick and thorny as they tangled around her legs, feeding off her delicious blood to grow and grow.

Her nails frantically cut at the plants in hopes that they would fall once an for all, but her actions were rendered useless as they began to grow even faster.

Noting her distraction with a satisfied smirk – who knew drinking Hio's blood so long ago would benefit him now? – he whirled the chain several times in his arms, before swinging.

It looped twice – tightly – around her skinny neck, returning to its master after a moment. When the burning magic hit her, her hands automatically flew up, and he knew this was his chance.

The chain slipped from his fingers as he sprung.

Yuuki ran.

An ear piercing scream graced the silent air.

* * *

><p>Next Update: 03-02-13<p>

Sorry for any spelling mistakes, haven't been checking through the chapters for lack of time. :) Also, I do believe the chapters are all going to end with cliffhangers from now on, so might as well hold on.

Thanks you guys! Review :) There are only so many chapters left. And by so many I mean four, not counting the epilogue.


	31. Twenty-Eighth Night: Timeless Victories

**Nini Hearts**: I bet everyone hates my cliffhangers. I, on the other hand, love to write them. There's just something about cliffhangers that makes stories flow better...

Want to thank everyone who took the time to review! I wish more people did, so I could get both criticism and "praise" (I suppose) from the readers. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twenty-Eighth Night: Timeless Victories<span>**

An arm cut through her stomach like a knife through spongecake. For a single moment, she felt nothing. There was that slight oddity planted in the back of her head: why is it so warm? It was far too warm for the chill of the day, and she could still see the cold snow on the ground, the flakes in her hair.

She payed the thought no heed. There was a sudden shift in her vision – everything blurred into one unstable tangle of red and white.

Why red?

She spent no more time dwelling on that, either. It seemed far too peaceful. Perhaps she shouldn't disturb the air...

It was... wet. Wet and warm. The sensation was weird. It wasn't thin, like water...

Blood.

She blinked several times, her lids tired. They seemed to beg her to rest, yet she forced herself to wake from the haze.

Why did time seem to be frozen?

Her head bobbed down, lifeless, and she mildly noted a pool of crimson, marring the white of the snow covered field. The sick sight was alluring somehow, and she willed herself to breathe in, begging to know whose ruby-red nectar had spilled.

The scent was different that a usual vampire's; it was strong, with twists of simple perfection. A Pureblood's, she guessed. It was... familiar, for some reason, very, very familiar.

How absolutely odd.

A heartbreaking, terrifying shriek of horror brought her out of her musings.

What...?

And then it all came back to her.

She moaned in sudden ache as the arm, which had sliced through her previously, turned clockwise slightly. Another screech slipped off someone's tongue, and Yuuki's head rose steadily. A figure stood in her line of sight – _Rido_, the back of her mind whispered – and she dragged her head all the way up to meet the man's eyes.

One scarlet, the other azure. Gleaming at her as though she were prey.

She panted, sweat dripping from the corner of her forehead to her jawline. Her face contorted into one of silent rage and hatred as she made an effort to look at her uncle, with his violating eyes and devious smile.

He hungered for her, and she found it sickening. Vampires could generally tell each other's blood scent apart by the small traces of variety in each one's blood stream, but more so by the vampire's original scent, which dominated the air and a person's sense of smell.

And though she herself knew that she smelled... peculiar, more so than the usual vampire, because of her status, Rido's eyes told a completely different story.

He smelled Juuri.

He could suddenly see it, the sameness between his sister and his niece. The small, cherry red lips, the articulate eyebrows, the messy bangs, thick, long, black lashes, delicate face structure. Those same, large garnet eyes – though of course, Yuuki's seemed far more filled with innocence than Juuri's – their dark, wild manes, perfectly proportioned bodies – even more so with their Pureblood status.

The aroma of the sun clinging to their skin – Yuuki's was weaker, of course, and Rido blamed his brother for that – and the scent of flowers surrounding them.

The sweet, sweet nectar that coursed through those mouthwatering veins!

He pulled his arm out and Yuuki gasped at the action, her blood flowing a lot quicker. Juuri bit back another yell and grabbed hold of her only daughter as she tripped, her hand covering the hole where her stomach and intestines ought to have been. He was sure he had taken a small chunk of her liver out as well, and probably even broke a rib or two, though he didn't dwell too much on those thoughts as he brought his bloody hand to his lips, tasting the girl's sweet, crimson nectar.

Oh, what a delicacy! She even tasted much like Juuri – though something in the back of his head screamed that it was impossible – with her sweet blood overflowing with emotions and a love for that one person she would give her life to protect.

Sudden anger washed over him. She was _too _much like Juuri. Her memory kept replaying thoughts, and memories, and dreams of _him_, her dear brother, who would protect her from the dark, from hatred, from those _eyes_, and from solitude.

And where was her dear brother now? Dead, most likely, and dying if not.

He was willing to take her. She would be valuable, good company. Still young, she was mendable, which would help in twisting her beliefs, her life around and keep her loyal to him, and him alone.

Juuri would have to go.

Haruka would follow soon enough.

"Sorry, Juuri-dear." He heard the words roll down his own tongue as he pushed Yuuki slightly aside, attempting to kill off his dear sister once and for all.

Yuuki's hand flung down to her thigh. Thanking the gods the chains were looser than before, her fingers coiled around the hilt of her dagger – turning her rod into a scythe would take far too much time and time was of essence – and she pulled the sharp blade from its sheath.

There was no time to think, no time to sense her own pain.

Because when his fingers got close enough to her mother's heart, Yuuki abruptly sliced the bastard's hand off.

She deemed the look on his face priceless as she puffed at her small victory.

* * *

><p>Next Update: 03-09-13<p>

Reviews make me happy! And by happy I mean really happy! So please, review. *winks*


	32. Twenty-Ninth Night: Colorless Crimson

Thought you guys might appreciate some warped attempts at humor while reading this depressing story.

For those confused: the chain has a triangle like design. The individual cuffs are connected by a small chain at the inner sides of the wrist, while the long ass chain is basically two chains springing from the individual cuffs that connect at some point to make one overall chain.

Also, no one is dead yet! A hand was cut off (kind of like with Kaname in the manga), not a head. Thank you. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Twenty-Ninth Night: Colorless Crimson<span>**

Yuuki quickly tossed the dagger to her mother as the hand burst into dust. As she dodged an attack from an enraged Rido, her mother quickly cut at the vines suffocating her legs, the hunter magic making sure to keep them at bay. Uncoiling the chain from her neck with a rush, Juuri dropped the scorching metal to the ground, lunging at Rido's back as Yuuki blocked him with difficulty.

When Rido turned to face her – his main concern, she mused, because it seemed he wanted her daughter after all – she was sure to keep his attention as Yuuki tried to un-cuff herself.

With seemingly no avail.

"Yuuki!" she called as she cut through another Blood Whip that appeared from Rido's wound.

Her daughter gave a soft groan in recognition.

"Still the chains and push your hands through!" Juuri almost yelled as she pinned Rido to the ground, trying to rip off his whole arm, only to be violently kicked off.

Yuuki took a deep breath – from her lungs, seeing as her stomach had yet to re-grow – and questioned. "Wait – you want me to break every bone in my wrist, palm, and fingers, as well as burn off most of the flesh on my hands, to get out of these cuffs?" She gave a bewildered look as Juuri nodded enthusiastically, smacking Rido at bay.

"O-kay," Yuuki emphasized in a somewhat sing along voice, fully aware that she was close to death, but not bothering with that fact all that much.

She spent twelve years being raised by a senile lunatic, she was sure she could handle this.

Clamming her teeth over the middle of the foot long chain that connected her cuffs together, she fought back tears as the metal stung her tongue. Forcing her wrists down, she began pulling one hand out.

The pain was agonizing, amplified with every touch of the hunter magic. If she thought her wrists were bloody and bruised before, once she got a good look, having slipped half her hand through, she almost gasped at the sight. Breaking bones were the least of her worries, considering the fact that the magic had rubbed through most of her skin already, fresh bones popping out at odd angles.

If she were any more a girl, she would have either screamed at the gruesome image, now permanently engraved in her memory, or merely said 'ew'.

Wisely, she kept her mouth shut.

When her right hand was freed, she quickly began working on her left. (She knew she could have easily done both at the same time, but she doubted she would be able to handle the level of pain.)

The shackles dropped to the ground as Yuuki sent as much energy as she dared to her hands to fix the broken bones.

The skin would be dealt with later.

Able to finally move her hands, she unsheathed Artemis, fixing her weapon of choice into a scythe, and ran in the middle of battle.

For some odd reason she thought she was lighter.

Then she realized she had no stomach, and that it was pretty hard to run.

Thankfully, the fight was brought to her.

As she dodged an attack, one followed by her own, she noted halfheartedly that one of Rido's arms was now fully missing, replaced by ever moving blood, and that her mother had a deep, long diagonal gash that went from one shoulder to the opposite hip.

This would be difficult.

* * *

><p>Zero rotated his shoulder back and forth, finding his gun among the ruins and pressing it to his wound as he shakily stood up, using the wall for support. His knees trembled as he almost came to his full height, and wordlessly, he began striding forward.<p>

All around he heard – and perhaps would have seen, if he had the energy to move his head – vampires rising, killer intent rolling off their figures as they dwelled on the current situation.

Or lack thereof.

His dazed, barely focused eyes spotted the figure, leaning against the wall as he sat on the floor, sword sticking out of his stomach at an angle.

Zero was surprised that the Kuran bastard wasn't dead yet.

He stumbled in front of the Pureblood's fallen body, trying to balance properly on his heels. Switching the gun into the hand of his bleeding arm, he grasped the hilt of the sword with the other tightly, and, in one clean stroke, pulled it out.

Kaname merely stared as Zero offered the double-edged blade to his supposed enemy. After a long pause he took it, granted with a shaky hand, and muttered a coarse 'thank you'.

Zero turned from him, not acknowledging his words, and set his gaze on the first floor, where the surviving vampires stirred and scowled.

He saw the Souen girl healing her orange haired partner as he in turn healed her broken arm. They had maneuvered over to the side of the couch, Kain leaning against the back, and wore frowns as though they were born that way.

For once, Akatsuki did not mention anything about wrinkles.

His eyes followed a peach locked girl as she took her hair out of its usual pigtails and tied her tresses in one ponytail, before jumping to the balcony, where her partner was making an effort to stand.

Then there were Kaname's Guardians, holding each other oddly, each other's embrace calming the blinding fury burning inside.

And the last pair, _her _Guardians, standing poised, looks of indifference plastered on their ethereal faces, all while vehemence basked in their glory. The girl brushed any remains of solidified blood on her uniform off, while her blond partner cracked his neck with sharp jolts to the sides.

Zero pivoted again, cursing his practically broken left arm, and grabbed the fallen Kuran heir off the floor roughly, dropping the pitiful Pureblood on his feet almost lightly.

The Kuran did not thank him then.

"I'll chop his dick off," they heard one of the Aristocrats on the first floor mutter.

Someone jabbed their partner in the side, and as the other whimpered in slight pain, they replied, "Aidou! Watch your tongue."

Zero stiffened as he felt Kaname move near him, leaning on the leftovers of the banister.

Another mumbled in distaste, "Can I at least burn him alive and feed him to the dogs?"

His partner, Ruka, snorted and almost rolled her eyes.

Kaname cleared his throat. "I want every living Level C and D working on repairing this place," he commanded in a soft, almost emotionless voice. "Call whoever you need to. The Nobles, I, and...-" He gave a sidelong glance to the hunter beside him. "-Kiryuu-kun will go after Yuuki."

He jumped off the second floor, his expression and mannerisms betraying no pain, as one of his subjects asked, "Where did he take Yuuki-sama?"

Everyone seemed to freeze for a moment as Kaname spoke, eyes slanted in what appeared to be suspicion.

Or was that absolute loathing?

"I believe my dear uncle has decided to visit Mother."

With those words, they were off.

* * *

><p>The woods seemed to be cloaked in his murderous aura, despite the light outside, and they sped through the forest towards the mansion, injuries forgotten.<p>

The smell of blood strengthened with every quick sprint of their long legs, staining the air like a poison.

A sweet, sweet poison.

They practically jumped into the white clearing, ready to kill as the stench of blood thickened all around and pressed against their throats.

Eying the battle at hand, they awaited orders.

Their mistress dodged another attack, weakly blocking her uncle's blow.

And then she fell.

Their queen followed soon after.

The snow was tainted crimson.

* * *

><p>Next Update: 03-16-13<p>

My birthday is next week, the 14th! So give me some lovely reviews as my presents. Love you guys. :)


	33. Thirtieth Night: Dearest Death

When I was writing this, I was all like, 'this is going to be the most epic, over-exaggerated shit of the century'. I mean, seriously, how many times have I written a freaking fight scene now?

And thank you for the birthday wishes! I got kidnapped by a couple friends who managed to sing Happy Birthday in the most deranged, tone deaf fashion. I love them. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thirtieth Night: Dearest Death<span>**

The air reeked of hatred as a storm brewed in the vast sky, despite the sun's rise not even an hour ago. Rido eyed the darkness hiding the ever shining sun and smirked, eyes no longer smitten with the forms of his sister and niece. He turned his gaze to scan the Aristocrats, hunter, and his nephew. The upward tilt of the ends of his lips rose even higher as he consumed their loathing of him. He ought to have killed them before, but now...

This was going to be fun.

"Ruka, Akatsuki," his nephew – the same person who could have been his _son_ – addressed. "Take Yuuki and my mother inside."

In the blink of an eye they already scooped the two into their arms, the girl taking the princess and the other taking the queen. Rido let them carry his relatives off, amusement in his every form of expression. He waited for Kaname to continue, and was granted the right to hear the teen's velveteen voice as he ordered the lot of Nobles around.

"Aidou, Sayori, guard the front entrance. Takuma, Seiren, guard the back door. Rima and Shiki, go back into the woods and patrol. See that no humans or Level Es accidentally stumble upon us."

A pity; he had less prey to catch now.

As they shuffled around, doing as told – they seemed quite disappointed, not being able to fight him again – the hunter and that godforsaken nephew of his shared a look.

Rido cracked a wicked grin. "Don't want your followers to watch you die, my dearest _nephew_?"

Kaname gave him a blank stare as he replied, emotionless, "I merely don't want anyone else to suffer by your hand."

The sharp edge of the blade that had betrayed its master drooped to the ground, the sword held loosely by one hand, fingers twined with the hilt's leather. Blood smeared against the blazing metal.

Rido plastered a fake, downright entertained smile on his never-aging face.

It seemed true, at that moment. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'

Though of course that was never quite so perfect; this relationship was a triangle – the saying went all ways. He just hoped they didn't kill each other trying to kill him before he ripped their heads from their necks and watched in fascination as their beings rotted alongside the earth and the wind.

The last facial expressions of their lives, pasted on their pale visages as they inevitably combusted into nothingness.

It would be a sight to see.

They moved swiftly, maneuvering around him and then attacking him from the back, Kaname taking the left and Zero taking the right. He leaped straight up, feet missing the double-edged sword and bullet of energy by a few measly centimeters. Flipping so that he was to their backs, he grabbed the collars of their jackets and harshly pulled them back, letting go as they flew behind.

Dodging a few bullets from the hunter, he flung his head back, confused when he didn't hear a collision of bodies against the solid brick of the Kuran Mansion. What he saw instead was the two allies – sort of, he shrugged – lunging on the ground a couple of feet in front of the bloody roses.

He groaned. "Why can't you just die already?"

His soon-to-be dead relative grinned cheekily, as though this wasn't a battlefield but a mere playground. "You know how Mom feels about her flowers," he merely said, pivoting the weapon in his palm to a slightly different angle, before he and the hunter sped towards the eldest vampire in the Kuran line.

Some small, loose binding snapped inside of Rido's consciousness. "It's a pity Juuri and Yuuki-chan aren't here. I would just _love_ to see their faces as I tear you apart, limb by limb!" He fished out a small dagger – one that looked very much like his niece's – from an inner pocket in his jacket, and lunged at them also.

They were three blurs to the unfocused, naked eye. Often, the ear-piercing shriek of metal clanging against metal, sometimes even metal against bodies, echoed in the clearance, carried even farther away by the wind.

Blood splattered around, theirs mixing as one on the soft snow, dirtied by their constant, raging battle.

Kuran Rido flung his dagger high into the air as his _dearest_ nephew planned to throw an attack. The blade in his hands barely managed to scratch at his uncle's chest as said person began cartwheeling backwards, one palm leaving imprints, as the blood dangling from whatever was left of his other arm merely tainted the purity of the ground further.

He caught the small, exotically designed blade when a couple yards separated him and the other two, though of course that damn hunter had to go ahead and aim at him with his weapon, firing every chance he got at the red haired Pureblood.

Those two made a good pair, he thought as he eyed their movements. A long range shooter fighting alongside a short range swordsman, and though neither liked the other, they swallowed pride and beliefs for a single, mutual benefit: seeing him dead.

People were amusing like that.

* * *

><p>As soon as he caught whiff of <em>that<em> particular scent, he immediately dropped, crouching on the nearest, thickest branch of a tree, high up in, and completely cloaked by green.

Right in the middle of the woods, surrounded by endless life and haunting beauty, stood a man of about 26, clothed in a gray Armani suit, complete with a silky, ice blue dress shirt, silver tie, and black Gucci dress shoes. He had short, messy reddish brown hair, though it was more red than brown in the lighting (the forest seemed unaffected by his partner's storming fury), and dark, soul-deep garnet hued eyes. Tall and muscularly lean, he seemed oddly in place with the scenery, as though taking a stroll in the middle of a forest wearing expensive clothing was just naturally something one would do.

"Shiki-kun," the man began, his voice slightly deeper than that of Senri's cousin's, but nonetheless velvet smooth. "You can come out now."

He fell out of the tree and landed gracefully on the soft snow, standing up semi-slowly. "I see Juuri didn't bother contacting you at all, Uncle."

Haruka gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Rido."

Eyes narrowed as the Kuran King's body language completely changed. "Let's get going then."

* * *

><p>He was pinned, legs tied by that which had once shackled both his sister and his niece. The hunter's foot stomped right on the chain with brute strength, as the hunter's gun pointed straight at the back of Rido's head, and his other arm (which Rido thought had been rendered useless) twisting his own rather painfully behind his back.<p>

Kaname stood before him, both arms holding on the hilt of the ancient sword that used to belong to the first of the Kuran line. Either out of righteousness, or merely because of the mood, Rido had not yet been killed; perhaps they wished to aim at both his heart and mind at the same time, to make sure he would die, and stay dead.

The hunter and the Pureblood shared a look, and Rido could see the stiff nod, hardly noticeable, of his nephew's head, as the two silently decided amongst each other the time and course of his condemnation. He would have wiggled under their strictness, so unlike his when he was younger, but he had more than 3,000 years worth of experience, in all fields of area. This hardly fazed him, and if he were to be honest, the thought of death suddenly felt almost... calming. Comforting.

But of course, that bastard, his brother, his _blood_, _themanwhostole_her, had to go ahead and ruin that moment, when he jumped from the caress of the trees, his soothing voice making the very earth tremble in mercy.

"No, Kaname."

* * *

><p>Next Update: 03-23-13<p>

So. One more chapter, and then the epilogue, and then this story is donnneeee! :) Review, pretty please!


	34. Thirty-First Night: Burden Begone

This is the last chapter (epilogue, and there is one, doesn't count) and if anyone is mildly interested as to why I chose to end it at Chapter 31, it's the most amount of days possible in a month. Especially if we're talking about a month that just so happens to greet winter (hint hint). Though if we were to get technical...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thirty-First Night: Burden Begone<span>**

The sky rumbled in ecstasy, and though Rido ought to have been happy, for his younger brother's words had managed to stall his execution, all he felt was sudden rage. Behind his brother stood his very own son, amethyst eyes staring dead ahead, emotionless. (Maybe he should have killed the boy after all, along with that pretty little thing he had attached himself to, Rido mused.)

He wiggled his head to the side, his cheek greeting the coldness of Bloody Rose. Rolling his eyes, he couldn't help but laugh at the predicament he was currently in. Haruka continued to gaze at his face, and Rido knew that if he bothered to return the favor with his own eyes, he would be met with angered, pity-filled pools of deep, bloody red.

"Come to watch me die, Haruka?"

He was blatantly ignored, and Haruka merely turned his head slightly to address Kaname, as he walked closer and closer to the chosen spot for Rido's seemingly inevitable death. "Do not dirty your hands, Kaname."

Kaname stiffened at his father's choice of words, and Rido noticed the hunter-boy grow frustrated.

"So I see you've come to give lectures. As always. Doesn't it ever get old for you, Haruka?" he mocked, and felt the hunter's gun press further into his porcelain skin.

Kiryuu seethed, "Shut up."

Rido remained inferior in his brother's mind.

"Let me do it, Kaname," Haruka began again, tone serious and voice ever smooth. "You do not want his blood tainting your hands."

Rido snorted, and Zero growled in frustration, pressing his gun deeper into the Pureblood's visage. The former winced as the painful electric shocks from the hunter magic doubled. That hunter-boy was just far too uptight and forceful, the Kuran thought with disdain.

Kaname remained strangely silent, though he took a step back, lowering his double-edged sword slightly. Haruka figured that would be his only answer, and so he stepped up to his older brother, a foot or so from the kneeling figure.

Rido could only hear the sigh that escaped Kiryuu's lips as a hand jabbed into his chest, slender, though claw-like, fingers coiling around his still beating heart, before ripping the muscle straight from his torso. He watched the red, bloody organ with fascination as it beat one last time in his brother's hand, before it burst into dust.

And then he, too, followed.

Senri merely winced.

Ruka stumbled out of the door in a graceful rush, her cheeks flushed, as she ran to them (though of course, at human speed), seeming both excited and afraid at the same time. "Queen Juuri-sama has woken up, and she wants to talk to you," she started as she turned to the king, "Haruka-sama."

They followed her back into the house, the chains that had shackled so many left under the smothering gaze of the sun.

Shiki noticed Rima jump out of the clearing, and as she ran straight towards him, enveloping him in a bear hug, he overheard his cousin and uncle conversing quietly, mostly speaking of the Council, and how they would react to _this_.

"I am the king, Kaname, and I assure you, the situation fell under justified reasons; no rules have been broken."

The Kuran heir's brows scrunched in a barely visible frown, as he changed the subject, muttering, "How will Mother take it?"

Haruka's eyes narrowed ever slightly. "She will understand... She always has. Also, Juuri has always wanted Rido dead far more than I," he informed, his whispering reply holding undertones of dry humor.

As they walked inside, through the halls (most of which were decorated with over-the-top, expensive paintings, furniture, and blooming flowers), and up a flight of stairs, maids and butlers ushered out of hiding, leading them to The Kuran Queen and Kuran Princess. They rested in the same room, wounds healing, some bandaged, others left alone. For the most part, they were clean, and their clothes had been torn off and replaced with new, comfortable ones. While Juuri had already stirred, half up on a lavishing bed of silk, Yuuki slept unmoving near her mother, beads of sweat cascading down her face as if she were fighting an internal battle. The bandages that curled around her missing abdomen several times were smeared with blood, staining the gown she wore as well.

As Haruka strode straight towards his wife, engulfing her in light kisses and touches, asking her how she was, comforting her, explaining to the best of his abilities what had happened, Kaname remained rigid in place, his deep burgundy eyes boring at the motionless figure in front of him, calculating the girl's every feature, every curve of her body. The curve of her neck, her spine, the space behind her knees. Her breathing was weak and labored, her eyelashes flashing from right to left, as if terrifying images played beneath her eyelids. She was deathly pale – more so than the average (or not so average, in her case) vampire, and it petrified him how fragile she appeared before him, and how he could do nothing to ease her pain. His sister was healing herself from the inside out, and if he wished to help her, it would only interfere with the energy she spread towards her wounds.

He was so focused on her petite figure, that when one of the trusted maids had asked if he wanted her to treat his wounds, he almost jumped.

Kain, who had remained silent in the corner of the room, replied for his friend, as gently and kindly as possible.

The maid nodded in understanding, and pivoted to the silverette beside her master, her head bobbing in respect before she questioned whether he wished to be treated, or not. Zero, who looked like he had been through hell and back, eyed the woman somewhat warily, but in the end, merely shook his head, muttering as politely as possible, "I'm fine..."

_Her _Guardians rushed in the room, fresh water and clean bandages bundled in their embraces, and set them down on a nearby table before straying to the Pureblood's side. Zero noticed them holding hands, praying in the reticence (though neither was religious) for her recovery. The tan-haired illusionist joined her partner in the corner of the room, her arms looping around one of his as she held him as close as she dared in the presence of others, when such heavy air filled the large chamber. The other pairs too, met up, though they opted for small brushes of their skins, instead of anything that seemed intimate in the place.

The sun shone blindly as the clouds cleared outside, and Rido's remains were lost as they waltzed with the strokes of wind.

He was never to return.

It seemed as though a large weight was lifted off everyone's shoulders.

* * *

><p>Next Update: 03-30-13 THE EPILOGUE IS COMING. Yay! :D<p>

I know the ending isn't terribly happy, but review, because there will be an epilogue, and there will be happiness! :)


	35. Epilogue

Still making attempts at humor.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span>**

The dark haired beauty awoke to a throbbing pain in her head, and a dull, aching numbness running throughout her petite body. She swallowed several times, her throat dry from thirst. Licking the inner walls of her mouth, as well as her small, pale lips, she planned to call out _his _name. Taking a shaky breath, she forced the lids of her eyes to slowly rise, and her unique mix of dark brown and crimson red eyes clashed with the color of the ceiling she stared at. She winced slightly, having to adjust to the sudden brightness engulfing, what seemed to be, her chambers. _His_ presence filled the room, and she calmed, knowing that he was near. Most likely, he was by her side, but her body was laced with sleepiness, and she couldn't bring herself to cock her head to the side, to look at his ever ethereal visage.

She didn't even know what side of the bed he was on.

He seemed unfazed by her awakening, and though she didn't know how long she'd slept, she could tell that it was perhaps late morning, by the blinding, unstoppable light that traveled through the windows, despite the dark blinds that covered the glass.

His name came to her lips, and it rolled down her tongue like a tennis ball rolling down sandpaper.

"Kaname."

She felt him stir at once, relief washing over his every feature as he hovered over her, his hands running across her body, inspecting her physical state, all while his mouth pressed against her forehead. One hand reached her temple, and his fingers caressed the area in soothing motions.

"Yuuki," he finally said, and butterflies fluttered in her newly acquired stomach.

As her senses came back to her, she caught onto the little things, those that came with her position as a vampire. The door was secured by her Guardians, who were standing at the sides of the entry, blocking off unwanted visitors.

Or perhaps, blocking off all visitors in general.

Yuuki noted a third presence – her visitor – merely standing at the door, doing no more and no less. She heard no noises behind the entrance, and could only assume that they kept themselves quiet for her sake. (Yuuki admitted to herself that if she had woken up to noise, she would have castrated someone.) For once, though, she had noticed that her 'guest' was serene, not at the tip of insanity, or impatient by the presence of others.

Zero.

At her side, Kaname moved, and her attention was to him in a second. His arms crawled under her head and back, and he steadily helped her rise up. Gathering the mountain of pillows, he pushed them together, resting them against the headboard, and she fell against the cluster for comfort and support, still quite weak. Groaning in approval, her gaze moved to him again, and she scrutinized his careful expressions.

"You and Kiryuu need to speak, I assume," he stated simply, and tears almost swelled in her eyes, because it was finally clear to her that he _understood_.

In a flash, Zero strode in, and Kaname rose to give them some privacy. Their steps were in sync as they marched passed each other, giving brief nods of acknowledgment to the other. The door closed with a soft 'woof' just as Zero pulled a chair up to the side of her mattress, sitting down with an air of indifference.

"I've been named President of the Hunters Association," he muttered.

"I guess we'll always be enemies," she commented with fake cheeriness.

He parted his lips in an attempt to say something, but was further interrupted.

"No, Zero-kun. I'm truly happy for you; you deserve the position, being a great hunter and all." She grinned cheekily at him, though with the barely visible wince that followed, he could tell it was still difficult for her to do much in her predicament. "I just hope you won't go on a killing spree once all the official documents are signed and processed."

"Yuuki," he started, and she bit back the sudden shock that came from hearing him call her by name. "I came here... as the future President of Hunters..."

"You suck at formality, Zero-kun," she cut him off, and he gave her one of his piercing glares, to which she giggled at.

"Do you want a strong treaty between our two races or no?" he sneered.

"My brother is the heir to the throne, Kiryuu-kun, I think this is best to discuss with him," she replied lightly, almost laughing at his irritation.

He snorted. "Still not overly happy with the idea of looking at him and not being able to break his neck."

At that, she truly laughed. "You're a good man, Zero-kun. I'll take you up on the offer. And who knows? While we're drawing up the treaty, we could even become good friends."

He silenced, before his reply came, nigh above a whisper. "I'd like that," he mumbled honestly, and Yuuki mildly wondered how absolutely alone Zero must have felt, both as a kid, a teen, and now a man.

"I'd like that, too." And it was true; as long as Kiryuu Zero kept his PMS-y attitude in concerns with vampires at bay (or mostly at bay), she knew he would be a good, loyal friend.

* * *

><p>Yori and Aidou barged in the room, followed closely by Ruka, Kain, Kaname, and the rest. They filled the space, babying her, joking around, even conversing with Zero (who, in return, 'kindly' grunted).<p>

Zero flipped Aidou off after a rather peculiar conversation, and Yuuki laughed along side everyone else.

The room, filled with all of her friends, had a relieved, cheerful atmosphere.

And that's when she realized, she would never again feel alone.

* * *

><p>THE END. END THE. BOOM BOOM.<p>

Next Update: THERE IS NONE.

HABILABLAHBLAH.

Want to thank all of my peeps, especially the loyal reviewers! You guys make me gigger. And no, that's not a word.

But thank you all, nonetheless!

AHAHAHA. I'll go write some more now...


End file.
